


Everything Good U Made Perfect

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Story will eventually become an Olicity story let me emphasis eventually. First four chapters are all Flommy.This is an explicit story: Lots of smut. Oral, Anal, and loads more to come. Also, Character DeathThis is such a Flommy first few chapters that will lead to an Olicity story eventually. If you’re not into Felicity and Tommy getting it on than this story is not for you. Very smut based for Flommy because it’s a cardinal sexual relationship they share that could become more. They deeply have sentiments for other people who they think they will never reciprocate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a Flommy chapter that will lead to an Olicity story. If you’re not into Felicity and Tommy getting it on than this story is not for you. Very smut based for Flommy because it’s a cardinal sexual relationship they share. They deeply have sentiments for other people who they think they will never reciprocate.  
> Trying to update chapter 3 of OQ w/Smoakin party of two but there are Flommy moments which will not be sexualized so I got Tommy/Felicity feels so hence this story to take away those pesky feelings and make them platonic once again. 
> 
> As for this story in my head Oliver and Felicity land together but the whole S1 love triangle in the show with T/L/O was so flat and terrible that a combination of T/F/O would have worked. O is already in the.. I care about this girl, she’s special, I can’t hurt her, my dark soul, blah blah phase. ///T would be like Hi, I’m a screw up at times but I trying to do better want to see how far our relationship goes? ///F be, Hi I’m Felicity Smoak, I don’t trust easily but hey there is something about you kind of character.
> 
> This is an explicit story: Lots of smut. Oral, Anal, and loads more to come. Also, Character Death
> 
> This chapter has: ORAL/ANAL/Male-FemaleINTERCOURSE/

Tommy looks at Felicity while she’s drinking the cocktail he made her. They’re both pouring out their hearts. After the fourth drink Tommy asks if Felicity would go home with him at first, she's unsure but than just agrees. He's back living with his father not by choice but right now he doesn’t care he’s numb in so many ways and tonight he finally going to let himself feel just a little bit. He hasn’t even gotten laid in a while so there is that. Felicity a little to nerdy for him but she was available and well she is pretty in her own way.

The moment his bedroom door closes he has Felicity against the nearby wall. Her lips taste of the fruity mix he last poured and when her distinct flavor is had he dives in deeper to taste. She moans into the kiss and that helps push him further into wanting to make her moan again and again.

His lips taste her skin and it suits him he is enjoying this and hikes her skirt up so he can feel that glorious ass he seen plenty of times walk away from him to their shared buddy’s other life.

Her lips are dancing around his own and as much as he likes bossy women tonight he wants to be in control and he pushes himself away slightly while she’s still plastered to the wall. He doesn’t ask if he can take off her glasses he just takes them from her and places it down on one of his bureaus nearby. His next step to untie her hair he wants to pull his fingers through those locks.

She just goes along with what he wants eagerly participating in his advances. He has her fingers digging under his shirt and that step is coming but he would love to unravel her first. Having her raise her arms as he pulls her blouse upwards and off leaving him with a coral colored bra his mouth already lavishing once side of her chest as he is fingers push that cup aside so he can tease the nipple. As he is sucking lightly he unhooks her bra as his teeth graze the other side of her chest. Flipping the nipple with his thumb as he teases at first as he takes his time with the other nipple in his mouth. He lets her bra fall as his fingers are already on that fitted skirt he locates the zipper while he lightly bites down on her rosy peaks getting her to make a cute sound and like the bra her skirt drops to his bedroom floor.

He smirks as he looks at her choice of not wearing any panties. She gives him an excuse of panty lines but he enjoys the sight. She a little embarrassed that she isn’t as maintained down there she didn’t expect to be doing this and if she had more drinks which would have kept her from being so self-conscious. His fingers move to cup her sex. He has a smile as he feels those coarse pubic hairs it’s not like he gets girls who are not looking for a quick fuck from him. Usually they’re groomed to perfection it actually nice to catch a female not being all impeccable for her male escort.

“Sorry it has been a week since I’ve shaved…”

“Shhh.” He kisses her as one of his fingers penetrates her and she gulps and he adds, “It’s all good.”

Taking the finger back from her warmth he licks it and the smile on his face never fails he is pulls his own shirt over his head as her fingers are on his belt buckle which he allows her to untie. It’s a sexy scene seeing her undo his pants her eyes meet his for guidance a few times as she pulls down his boxers to free him and involuntarily licks her lips. He knows exactly from that move what he wants as he steps over his boxers and takes her hand to lead her to a chaise nearby his bed.

Sitting down and having her kneel before him as she runs her hand through his hardening cock. She pumps it once than twice looking at him on her third pump her lips make contact on the crown of his throbbing penis. Licking it softly and moving her knees to a more comfortable position before licking the tip to the base. He is just watching her fiddle with him she is softly settling around enjoying him for the first time. She softly cups his balls and her eyes are on his to see if he likes that sensation as her lips move from his base to gently cupping them into her warm mouth one sac at a time while her fingers massage his member slowly. His hand is in her hair egging her on so she knows that he likes what she is doing as his eyes watch her tongue swirl around his testis each before the disappear into her inviting orifice. Sucking lightly at first but than allowing a little pressure to be built up as it causes him to moan.

Her eyes meeting his and she keeps his stare as she lightly kisses his base and her tongue makes the journey back to his tip where she tastes his precum. He lets out a little pleasurable groan. He is so turned on right now looking at her teasing him with her own little mewls as she tastes him.

Her hot breath of his dripping tip feels exquisite and she has within her lips as the back of her tongue laps him just right. She begins to softly twist around him as her fingers work the base she goes deeper with each try and he watches her hungrily until he can’t handle it any longer and has her stop and she makes a whiny sound that helps him know he doing the right thing. He gets his body back in control as he has her lie on the bed with those gorgeous legs parted and he looks at her sex ready for some tantalizing foreplay of his own.

Her scent provoking his libido even further he can’t wait to snack on her and as his lips descend and he finally does taste it’s as alluring as he thought it would be. He laps her for a bit and his tongue finding the nook that he can’t wait to pounce on soon.

He has her going on a frenzy as her fingers has a grip on his sheets but her laps around her sweet lips as he meets the bundle of nerves and lightly puts the right pressure knowing she going to let go very shortly lightly sucking letting his hot breath bring some more sensations to her building climax and as his lips move around once again she cries out and his tongue laps the sweetness allowing her to ride her orgasm as he enjoys her nectar.

“Fuck” she cries out as she comes back down.

“Oh, we are getting there.” His lips are over hers as he requests a kiss and she gets to taste herself on him and that makes her wetter. He is between her thighs as his lips migrate to her neck and he is nibbling on her pressure point purposely leaving a mark. Her back arches slightly as her own hand guides his shaft into her.

She lets out a whimper not ready for all of him at once but it is done and Tommy quietly apologizes.

“We can stop…” his voice low as he kisses her ear.

“It’s fine just let me adjust.” She articulates into his ear. It has been awhile since she had shared a moment like this. When the pain has lessened a bit, she moves a little and Tommy lets go of her neck knowing there will be some bruises there tomorrow. He slides out and slowly goes back in and they both groan at the sensation. She wraps her legs around him which gets him to move his tempo and before either know it he is rocking himself harder and harder into her.

She has her lips against his neck as he pushes into her she uses it as a barrier to keep from screaming out.

“Your so fucking tight.” He mewls out as he enjoys the friction he is feeling as he moves deep within her walls as they constrict around him.

“Harder Tommy!” she calls out as he pulls almost all the way out and bangs forward making her cry out and he moves steady as she claws his back.

He has no idea where he got the added wind to keep fucking her but he isn’t complaining because this feels remarkable. His long strides have become short and to the point and he keeps slapping his balls against her just having him in her as deep as her body allows and as she shifts her body it seems he goes deeper and her cries turns to whimpers than screams of his name as she gets to milk him as his own groans turn to him calling out her name in a blissful shout. He still rams a few more times as her body has a tight hold on his ejaculating shaft.

Coming down has never felt so satisfying. He is tired but he doesn’t what her to go.

“Stay?”

“Are you sure.”

“Hell, I’ve never been surer.”

“Good, I don’t think I can walk at the moment.”

“Then I guess that’s settled.” His voice light as he moves a blanket over their over satisfiable bodies.  

 

 

Waking up has never been so painful she thought as he body was sore. Well she knows that is a lie she has once done a half marathon and agony was her middle name the next day. She feels Tommy’s body beside her lightly snoring delightfully unaware of his bed mate. She turns to look at him and sees the bruising she gave him oh she couldn’t wait to see what he has done to her neck. They would be sporting matching hickeys no doubt.

Moving her limbs and begging them to cooperate as she lifted herself off his bed she walked to one of the doors wondering if this would lead to a toilet that she needed so bad. Nope his walking in closet which was huge though not what she needed and so forth went to the other door and pulled it open to find the magic throne she was looking for. It felt like heaven relieving herself that when Tommy waltzs in her first instinct to scream was nullified but she was irked.

“Really Tommy.”

He looks at her and shakes his head a little in surprise.

“Hi, I woke up alone so…”

“Can I have some privacy? Please.”

“Babe, I’ve seen all of you.”

“Tommy there are things one doesn’t share.”

“Why do you use tp a certain way?” he jokes as he heads out of the room. Leaving Felicity to clean herself but as soon as he left he came back in. She groans but finishes the last wipe and stands up giving him a look which only has him taking her presence in this morning.

“Take a shower with me?” Was all he could think to ask.

“What?”

“Come on after last night we are both sticky.”

“So, we need to take it together?”

“Why not.” He moves around her and pistons himself to pee. He lets out a satisfied noise which makes her snicker as she moving to leave that bathroom.

“Come on, I’ll wash your back.”

“That sounds tempting.”

“Well I noticed you haven’t run to find your clothes so I’m thinking this is a valid request.”

“I have no idea when I lost my modesty around you.” She perplexly says.

“Maybe it’s my charm.”

She snorts at that.

“Okay, fine. I’ll take another guess.”

“Really?”

“You want an encore. Which I’m willing to give after or during a shower.”

Their eyes battling in some sort of annoying game of will. She’s not ready to leave for some reason and Tommy is content having her here naked and well naked is pretty much sums it. He wants to feel his cock back in her warm pussy. He knows they might not ever do this again so he will take what he can get.

“Fine. But I’ll have to take another shower later because I doubt you have…”

“Oh, I have sweet fragrant shampoo and conditioner compliments of…” He thinks better of it and continues, “I just have some products you can use.”

“You mean you have some articles of leftover sleepovers.”

“I might.”

“How suave.”

“Or you can smell like me, no arguments from me.” He pointed out.

“Fine give me the botanicals please.”

Tommy smiles and walks to the cupboard takes out what she’ll need before stepping to activate the shower and he does a courtesy letting her enter the shower once the water is at perfect temperature.

The water feels good running down her body and as she lathers some soap she reminded she is cohabiting the stall as his fingers find her waist. He draws her to him and she gives him the soap when asked and he lathers his hands with the stuff before his hands rub themselves on her back. She lets out a moan as his palms massage her muscles just right. She can sense his member awake enough before its poking her.

“Bend over” He has her moving to position as her hands hold the dripping glass divider. His hand cups one of her breasts as he firmly squeezes and his mouth is over her neck and he kisses the bruises there and then suckles at least one as his other hand helps him find her crevasse as he pushes himself in deep in one move. She lets a cry escape and one of her hands is around his neck kissing him.

He’s a little more forceful this morning as his body wants no craves hers and he needs to hear her moan like she did for him last night. She doesn’t disappoint as her little whimpers and silent moans make themselves known. One of his hands are holding her waist as the other roams her body. His finger finds themselves at her apex and he rubs her there as his dick pounds into her flesh. He is being squeezed harder as she lowers herself against the stall and now both hands grip her hard as he slams into her. Her yelps have been a turn on and he enjoys it when she vocally tells him what she needs. He’s far too gone as he releases himself when her walls spasm against him. He doesn’t hold the grunt of her name as he lets go spurts of pure glee. Damn he going to want her again real soon.

“Oh” her words as she comes back to reality. She goes for a kiss which he happily gives.

They clean up and dress with little to no words. Both in their own worlds. She sits on a chair by his closet as he finishes up not wanting to open the door and probably walk into unfamiliar house staff or worse his father.

“I guess we are ready to go.” Tommy says as he holds out his hand to her.

“Yep, go home and do stuff.” She says absentminded.

“Or we can first get breakfast then take you home.”

“Are we going to land up talking about this?”

“Most likely but to early on a Saturday to talk.”

They walk through a quiet eerie house to his car and he opens the passenger door. It doesn’t feel strange which has Tommy quietly taking in the occurrence. He was bummed out last night thinking which with a kindred spirit in her he feels less alone. He knows she had a crush on his best friend and well she knows he has emotions for a woman who practically ran cold on him.

“So, there is this diner a few blocks where I would go when hammered.”

 “Someone going to show me the world.” She smiles but the his look on his face, she corrects herself but he places a hand on her thigh. “Maybe a different place is better, any around where you live?”

“Tommy, that diner is fine.”

“Nah it isn’t. They know me well enough and I don’t want them to recount seeing you with me.”

“Oh!”

“Shit… Felicity, it isn’t you. It a joint for one-night stands.”

“Well than maybe it’s the right…”

“God no. What I’m saying…” He turns the corner and passes by the diner in question. He decides that they’ll pass another if she doesn’t supply one. “I know we fucked last night.” He hears her try to contain a giggle. “And this morning. Maybe again soon enough. I don’t want people to assume anything so yea not that diner.”

“Okay. Let me check my phone.” Whipping out her phone she sees she missed one text from Oliver and a call from John. “One three blocks east from Harrison.”

“Got it.” He looks at her looking at her phone, “You can check your messages. Believe me if they think anything is fowl they’ll be going crazy.”

“Oh, Oliver wants me to check some data.”

“How sweet, not even on a Friday night does he let you get laid in peace.”

“It’s not like...”

“Did you get laid?”

“Yes.”

“So, it’s exactly like that.”

Felicity doesn’t say anything but listens to John’s voicemail.

“Okay, someone knows what we did.”

“How?”

“Well he doesn’t know about the laid part but he says to be careful.”

“He may just be telling you to like wear your safety belt while my crazy driving is not up to par with him.”

“Sure.”

“Or he might have seen me checking out your ass on the way to the car.”

“Tommy!”

“Hey it’s an exquisite asset of yours. I’m hoping to enjoy it again real soon.”

“Down boy.” Felicity chuckles but she knows he’s about to say another ridiculous thing.

“I’m hoping in getting it up with your help.”

“Your insatiable.”

“If our workout hasn’t made me so hungry I would be more than pleased eating out in the backseat.”

He notices her brushing her legs in discomfort. He cheekily says, “Though someone already has that idea front and center.”

“Shut up.”

“Here we are.”

“Thank God.”

“I plan on hearing that a few more times today.”

“Tommy, you better behave.”

“Or what?”

“How much do you like oral?”

“Very…” he thought about her words. “Hey that’s not nice.”

“Then you’ll behave.”

He gets out and moves quickly to let her out of the car. He softly grabs her ass and she turns stunned to him only to have him kiss her lips. “We aren’t yet in the building.”

“You aren’t going to behave, are you?”

“Maybe that was a solid threat but maybe not because I can’t help myself.”

“It is a good thing I’m famished.”

“Sausage will be on the menu.”

“At least we both know that meat will be swallowed.”

“Hot damn.”

The enter the establishment and says their good morning to the staff as they find a table. After the waitress takes their order they just sit quietly for some time.

“Tommy what are we doing?”

“Have no clue, but we should at least get to know one another.”

“Like what how many partners we have been with?”

He made a croaking sound and then took a sip of his coffee. “No. I think that’s a notebook of conversation that maybe my current lover could start with like easy thing for instance favorite color?”

“I’ve been with three.”

“We are just having our morning coffee.” He whines.

“I was fourteen my first time.”

“Shit. Wow!” He looks at her and then they are being served eggs with toast ham for him bacon for her. “I was seventeen. But how does a fourteen…”

“He was sixteen and he guilted me into it.”

“Motherfucker!” He says angrily but in a low tone.

“I was in college for the other two times.”

“I lost count after mindless sex, drugs, and alcohol. I know stupid.”

“Do you get tested…”

“I do regularly but I thought I was over being that irresponsible.”

“What little Tommy doesn’t behave?”

“Shut up.” He grumbles but with mirth in his eyes.

“Should we just pretend it…”

“Please don’t say it. I don’t want to pretend. I actual hate, no, loathe pretending to be something I’m not.”

“Okay, what do you want.”

“I want to see this through.”

“Just like that?”

“Why not? We are two able bodies that have no tie downs.”

“Okay, so what we are fuck buddies?”

“We’ll have dinner tonight before your crusade with the Hood and then we can make it official Smoak and Merlyn off the meat market until further notice.”

“You just turned us into daily specials.”

“Oh, I’ll be expecting some good specials from my girlfriend.”        

“Hold those horses. Cowboy.”

He moves to sit by her side and kisses her fully on the lips. She tastes of coffee and bacon and he smiles as he sits back on his chair. “I’m going to request that on a daily basis.”

“Seems you are going to be a needy boyfriend.”

“Probably.” He snickers a bit and then adds, “Maybe you can be my cowgirl later.”

The waitress checks on them and leaves the bill. They playful banter until they finish up and go. Driving to her home.

“Home sweet Home.”

“It looks cozy.”

“It’s a two-bedroom townhouse. 860 sq. feet.”

“So, it really is cozy.”

“Your bedroom is probably bigger.” She says as she opens up her door and lets him enter. He looks around and takes it in.

“I know small.”

“It has color kind of like what you did with the place.”

“Now you’re just being nice for the sake of being nice.”

“Me, I’m looking forward to a tour to the lovely main bedroom where I hope to see boobs.”

“Just boobs?”

“Starting point.” He says as he sits on her purple sofa.

“I’m going to get rid of this dress put something more comfy on make yourself comfortable remote is in the tin box.”

“What if I follow you?”

“Tommy let my body take a break please.”

“What if I could go for a nap and we snuggle.”

“I can’t see you as a snugger.”

“Really?”

“But come on bed this way.”

He jumps up not needing to be told twice. She undresses as he does too, she puts on a camisole and he stops her from putting lounge pants on and has her settle for panties and he lies beside her in his boxers. They talk some more while snuggling until they fall asleep.

 

 

He wakes up first and she balled against him. Her cami riding high leaving her midriff exposed and his fingers move to the camisole and roll it down which makes her stir. Her blue eyes flutter open and he’s looking at her simple and he needs to kiss her which he does. Her body is over his torso and he is happy to lie there looking up at her. She raises her arms and he helps take the offending shirt and she feels his wood rise and she rubs herself on it. He groans but as soon as that happens she raises herself to take her panties as he is ridden himself of his own underwear.

It doesn’t take long as she mounts him and slinks down letting both make a satisfied moan.

“I guess I’ll be the cowgirl.”

“Yippee Kaya.” He just needs to add that as he meets her thrust and they carry on. His hands caress her globes as moving her hips and grinding him every once in a while. Her face goes down for a kiss which he feverishly accepts as their tongues dual.

He flips her around without breaking their connection and he waits briefly for her legs to wrap around so he can dive into her over and over again. A light sheen over their skins as the only noise is skin on skin and the clinking of the bed as their bodies have changed position once again and her ass in the air as his cock slams her from behind her fingers rubbing herself as he buckles his hips into her. A rhythm that keeps going onto the old tell sign of his balls tightening and with his last few movements fills her once again and she lets out her moans he so likes to hear as she drains him for everything he’s got.

 

Her phone rings and it’s Oliver. “I should answer that.”

“If you don’t what the chance he won’t come over?”

Picking up the phone, “Hi Oliver.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yep all is well.”

“You sound winded. You sure…”

“I’m fine had to climb some stairs to get the phone before you would worry and all.”

“Okay, once you find the location we should plan.”

“Of course, I’ll see you guys at what time?”

“Six.”

“Okay than see you then. Bye Oliver.”

“Bye Felicity.”

She placed the phone by the nightstand.

“He’s going to visit?”

“No, he’ll ask John to check on me.”

“So, I guess no round two.” He laughs as she makes a face as you got to be kidding me.

“You’ll be leaving?”

“Well I was hoping to stay until we had our date and then off to your second job as I run Verdant.”

“But John…”

“I can hide out in your bedroom.”

“Fine but no crazy stuff until…”

“Sheesh you have a lot of rules missy.”

“Okay, okay fine.”

She dresses up in nice comfy pajamas even to Tommy’s chagrin in full apparel.

“When he leaves I am going to so try to get you naked again. Just so you know.”

“Noted.” She says whimsically as she goes to her tablet and check on updates. She knows the calculations won’t be ready for a few more hours it’s a long script and it going through all known processes for outcome which takes long hours so she just places the tablet back down and goes to get a bite to eat.

Tommy already making use of her kitchen placing some bread and pieces of deli meat from her food trip several days ago. He looks at her and winks.

“Hungry?”

She nods. She is standing near a half-dressed man while she helps him finish up and grabbing two cups she sets the table. His lips graze her neck and she shoos him away.

“Tommy, I applied coverup so stop messing around.”

“But I miss those markings I still have mine on display nice and proud.” He tells her as he holds her tightly from behind.

“I think its best if we keep this new-found relationship low key until we know what we really want.”

“I want you begging for release.”

“Tommy!”

“Right over there.” He points to the place he scopes out. She just sways her head and bites into her sandwich watching him eat his own. Both feel the electric charge but do nothing at the moment as they eat and cleanup he finally relents and sits on the sofa to watch tv.

 

 

It’s about an hour and half later when a knock on the door startles Felicity as she was almost asleep in Tommy’s embrace. Tommy stands up and kisses her briefly and then leaves her to tend to the door.

She looks at her phone and sees John Diggle standing on her door front. She walks and fully opens the door and has a smile plastered on her face. “Hi Dig.”

“Hey. Just passing by

“Ahem. Come in. Want something to drink?”

“No. I’m good was just heading to the Queen Estate and wanted to see if you needed anything? Or if anything showed up on your searches?”

“Nothing yet. It’s pretty dark right now but the algorithms I have in place will cross reference all that data so it takes time.”

“So, you need me to pick you up later?”

“Nope I still have my mini.” She smiles.

“Okay then. I better head out. See you soon.”

“Thanks John, for checking up on me.”

“No problem.” He gives her a quick hug and steps back towards her door.

“Is someone here?” He notices the shoes. She can lie but its John and she hasn’t lied to him yet. “Yes, he’s in my room.”

“Oh.”

“Well I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Um thanks John.”

“So, see you at six?”

“Of course.”

John takes a moment to look up her stairs before heading out. Felicity watches as he leaves and closes the door. With it locked she hears Tommy’s footsteps coming down from her room to stand at the bottom with his come here index finger. She willing goes to him.

 

 

They are back on the sofa watching TV but Felicity has fewer items of clothing as Tommy got his way to having her practically naked. His right hand underneath her cami as his fingers rub absentminded on her back. Her own massaging his neck as their eyes glued to watching a film with some interest.

“Wow didn’t see that coming.” He says after the credits come on she is nodding in agreement. Looking at her and having a large smile on his face she has a messy bun and she looks perfect. She moves to sit on his lap

“What?” she asks puzzled at his huge grin on his face. He doesn’t answer as he captures her swollen lips. They have been making out periodically during the movie and seeing her rosy just has his blood go south. She feels his arousal and moves slightly so its behind her. They don’t move as their eyes do the talking and with one solid move he has her pegged on the sofa. His hands move to her boy shorts and hurriedly pull them off.

She has been aching to shave but he has gotten her to change her mind as her growing bush. He loves it she is probably the first female he went down on that has pubic hair and damn his dick loved rubbing itself against it as they made out earlier. Not like his ex who needed a brazilian wax or no luck getting her in the mood. Most times when he got laid his women put on a show so it was all about sex and the end result was just to fuck and not appreciate more of the human anatomy. Not that Felicity has a full bush it practically clean shaven he can tell she just hasn’t maintained for a short while. So, he asks. “Babe?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I ask you for a favor.”

“Oh god I knew it you want me to shave.” She about to get up. He holds her down as he makes a growling sound.

“Let me ask.”

“Sorry.”

“Would you mind letting it grow out?”

“What?”

“You can maintain the sides but I’d like to see it fuller is that possible?”

“You want me to grow it out? You sure I thought guys liked the baby smooth.”

He kisses her. “I enjoyed rubbing my cock against that patch very much I want you to grow it out is that okay?”

“Sure. I can do that for you.”

“Good, glad we had this talk.” His fingers now moving the coarse hairs slightly as he is still looking at that patch of hair.

“How about around…” she fingers the area around her entrance.

“Hmm… might want that trimmed, but let’s see what it is like first.”

“Okay.”

“Is there anything you want from me?”

“Do you wax your chest?”

“I do.”

“How about quid pro quo and I’ll grow mine out if…”

“Sure, but I can get quite hairy.”

“Sasquatch hairy?”

“Not that extreme.”

“Then its settled.” She looking at him just petting her down there watching him think as he mindless moves his fingers around her. When he gets up and removes his boxers. He is standing there with his pecker high as a kite. He has her move on the couch with her knees on the cushions casting her glorious ass towards him. He lightly slaps one bun and she lets out a surprised yelp but he’s been wanting to do that since he first saw her walk away with John Diggle one afternoon. Here he is now having the opportunity to slap and see it bounce dramatically before him.

“Have you ever done anal?” He says it as he lightly slaps the other side but his hand caresses the sting.

“I’ve had it tried on me but just his head barely got in and it really hurt.”

“Are you willing to try?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t mean right now if its.”

“You promise not to hurt me if…”

“Felicity we probably shouldn’t if you’re getting worked up about.”

“Sorry Tommy.”

“Hey don’t apologize it’s your body.”

“Let’s try.”

“Seriously?” He is super surprised.

“Maybe my second experience won’t be so…”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“Where do you keep your supplies?”

She turns around and he helps her up and as she leaves to go upstairs he follows, it is probably be best to do her upstairs. Watching her walk up the stairs his eyes never leave her beautiful ass and he probably might get lucky and claim that ass.

He has always been an ass guy pounding that tight fixture since he was real young he just loved hearing how girls would lose their shit as he banged them there more often than their pussies. Probably due to them not getting off so easily they were always so willing to have his Merlyn cock deep in their folds that after a while banging chicks who were after his name, he really didn’t care what hole he fucked as long as he got off. Not that he ever did a virgin of any kind so he never had to be soft or cuddling fuck he thinks to his ex who loved anal so much. He thinks it was more to protect herself from pregnancy but alas he probably never know now. His brother is most likely doing that.

“Tommy?”

“Yes?” he shakes those thoughts away.

“You seemed to be lost in thought.”

“I was just… forget it. Let’s see…”

“You were thinking about someone else’s ass?” She raises her eyebrow.

“Yes, and its irritating you can read me.”

“Laurel’s ass or some other…”

“Sure, hers and a few others.” He mumbles.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No. I rather like being here right now in the present lubing you up and making you squirm.”

“Sweet talk, how lucky I am.”

“I know right.”

“Funny Merlyn.”

“Last names I see.”

“You are getting excited by the prospect of fucking my ass.”

“I do admit I thought about it since that time you were walking away from Verdant hot on Oliver’s tail.”

“When?”

“You had a grey dress it was a nice magnificent dress.”

“Men!”

“Now can we concentrate on that buns of yours.” He taps her there to push the point as he takes the lube that will do nicely.

They leave the bathroom and head to her bedroom where the covers are thrown on the bed lazily.

“On all fours?”

“Not yet, I want to a full make out session before we go there.”

“Really?”

“Yep get you in the mood.”

“I said yes to the whole thing.”

“Yep you did but now it is time to allow your body to get further aroused so come on, get on the bed we are going missionary for a bit.”

 

 

“This is nice but when are you going to insert yourself in me, I’m dying over here.” She says between kisses. He has been sliding his engorged cock up and down her slit and enjoying her patch of bristly hairs as they been enjoying heated kisses and nips around their faces, necks, and upper torso. She moaned as his teeth grazed her nipple once more.

Without further ado, he slides in making her moan in ecstasy.

“Fuck.” He pushes out and back into her tightness. He seems to lose it as she adjusts her legs higher and he’s hitting her deeper. It feels too good to stop but he is a man on a mission so as he goes to grab the lube and the tablet on the counter goes off.

“Shit!” Felicity looks at Tommy hoping he understands that she would like to look at the buzzing pad on her nightstand.

He moves his fingers from the lube and grabs the offending technology which luckily for her has her glasses on top. “Here.” He guts out not stopping his pace damn sure she was going to have to read that thing as he pounded into her. She lets out a moan as knows he isn’t relenting from screwing her but she places her glasses first before swiping across the screen. She lets out a yelp as he hits her just right.

“Fuck Tommy.” She complains moving her legs down a bit.

“That’s the idea.” He states cockily. “What the hell is it showing that’s so important?”

“A location on my list was hit tonight.” She says in a breathy tone as she meets his thrust.

“Can it wait a few minutes?” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he rips the offending device and drops it not far from her withering body.

“Tommy this alert is playing in the lair too you know…”

“Damn!” He knows Felicity can multitask but he just doesn’t want her mind elsewhere as he’s deep boned in her right now. So, he drops his body back onto her and his mouth finds her sweet spot on her neck and he bites down enough to hear her gasp. With her body relaxing enough he licks that spot before kissing her and he moves his hands to her hips raising her enough to hit her deeper. Her fingers are lightly scraping his back as her phone is going off. She pays no mind to it as she feels her toes curl in that wonderful way as her body finds that escape and right after her Tommy is groaning wildly letting his own release speak volumes.

He’s lying right on her making it difficult to move to reach for her phone.

“Tommy, you know I need to answer that.”

“Nope, don’t comprehend that at all.”

The both moan at the loss of contact as he slides out and he is up walking to her bureau retrieving her phone as John face is flashing before him.

“Our man Mr. Diggle wants to talk to you.”

Taking the phone, she presses talk and says, “I’m on my way.”

“Oliver and I are at the lair. He’s suiting up.”

“Alright keep track of his movements I’ll be there in twenty.”

“Understood.”

“Tell him to be safe.”

Diggle scoffed at that but agreed after her low whine. She hanged up and looked at Tommy who had his back to her as he was placing his boxers back on.

“Stay right there.” He tells her as he leaves the room to go to her bathroom across the hall. She hears water turning on and assumes he getting a wash cloth which is sweet. He comes back and sure enough he has a washcloth he sits on the bed and moves her legs to get to her lovely lady parts which he enjoys very much. “Now I would love it if you went all soiled but we both now you’d complain later about how uncomfortable it would be.”

“Is that experience talking?”

He rolls his eyes and meet her for a kiss. “Guess no diner. Huh?”

“I suppose no.”

“Okay then we’ll meet here when your done and pack an overnight bag.”

“Are we going somewhere?”

“My father is staying at a penthouse downtown we are staying at the mansion.”

“Oh.”

 

* * *

 

“Oliver are you okay?”

Oliver held his arm he would need some stitching but other than that he was physically okay. He was shaken up finding out Malcolm Merlyn was the enemy really put some bad mojo into the mix.

“I’m fine Felicity you should head home Dig and I will tend to this.” He didn’t want to upset her any further and sending her away sounded like the best option. John already put the supplies out.

“Okay than. Goodnight.”

John says his goodnight as he waits for Oliver to sit on the metal slab.

* * *

 

 

It was almost one in the morning when Felicity headed home she knew it was early for Tommy so she starts to pack a bag for his arrival.

Her mind on tonight’s events finding out the Malcolm Merlyn is the Dark Archer is not a good scenario. She just starting a fucking relationship with his son. Oliver in dire straits about his best friend’s dad being a psychopath. So far tonight has been a very bad night. She is reconsidering going with Tommy maybe ending this crazy dance they are having. By the time she psyches herself from spending any more time with him the doorbell breaks her from her spell.

She on the other side thinking of what to say when she hears him.

“Your thinking too loudly can you let me in please.”

She opens the door and lets him in “sorry.”

“So why the delay at the door?”

“I was thinking…”

“Okay stop right there.” He looks at her and continues, “How many reasons did you count to on why we shouldn’t continue?”

“How did you know?”

“That was a predictable outcome, I leave you to your own devices.” He taps her head “Knew you find reasons even good ones not to leave with me.”

“Tommy, it is a bad idea.”

“Why? one good reason?”

“You’re in love with Laurel.”

“It’s a love hate relationship.”

“What?”

“I love her but also dislike her. I have never been first choice for her.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Tommy decides right there to open the air. He is tired and if something good comes out of it like Felicity being his new girl where he can enjoy whatever this is he going to do it.

“To know I care for her more than my best friend, my brother since before they started their toxic relationship I’ve had to stand by and hear on both accounts each stupid choice they did to each other.”

He sits down looking at Felicity with a disposed look.

“Oliver barely spoke about her except Laurel wants or Laurel said. Here I was watching him do whatever to sabotage that relationship and she’d take him back after crying to my shoulder.”

He just pauses before he continues.

“I was the fool and then he goes and gets himself killed. I swear to you I didn’t believe he was gone and any slight acknowledgement I was there seeing if it was him that I even got in hot water in Hong Kong.”

That was a scary memory not one he shares with just anyone.

“Laurel and I started a year after he died, she, we met up and since then she and I have been ragtag lovers. She makes the rules and I follow like the dumb lovesick dog I am.”

Adding, “I will always love her and I know Oliver doesn’t but that doesn’t matter. I will always want her to be happy. There I said my peace.”

Felicity listens to him and she can relate though her heart goes out to him for how many years has he suffered. “I don’t know if I love Oliver I mean I truly care for him and there is this attraction but it’s one sided.”

“Well I doubt its one sided but your right about him making a move. It is probably glacial speed. He really likes you although you’re on a pedestal.”

He looks around and he has to stop himself from grinning like a fool when he sees the bag by the door. “So, you did pack.”

“I did.”

“Well then let’s go I like to drive with my eyes open.”

“We could stay the night here. You mentioned you keep an overnight bag in the car.”

“I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.”

“You’ll have to teach me that trick it seems I can never stop once I get going…” She looking at him midsentence. “Ah you won’t stop me though.”

“Oliver is right it’s an endearment.”

“You both suck.”

He laughs. She pouts even further.

“Come on let’s go. I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

She puts her timer on makes sure all her gadgets she can’t live without are in her purse and she heads out with Tommy Merlyn.

 

 

Leaving the townhouse, they don’t see a figure in black looking, observing them heading to the car. Tommy has a grin as he opens the door for his passenger.

“Why you certainly can become a gentleman.”

“Hey my dad instilled that since I was a mere fleshling.”

“I bet your dad has thoughts on being out this late.”

“I don’t see my dad much. I doubt he would care.”

He reached for a kiss before closing her door and head to the driver side. The figure jumps from the roof top and disappears.

“How close are you with your dad, I mean if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Very close when my mother was alive. He was always a busy man but when he was there he was a great father than it deteriorated the night my mom died.”

“Oh, my. I’m sorry.”

“It’s been years we just don’t see eye to eye.”

The drive to the mansion is a peaceful quiet as they just go along for the ride.

He leads her to his room after showing her where the kitchen is they make some snacks and carry some bottles of water this way they can be self-contained for hours in his room.

“I just want to tell you before I take that amazing dress off you, thanks for wearing it.”

“This old gray dress whatever do you mean?” she smiles as she twirls around and he whistles in appreciation.

“Come on beautiful let’s get naked and cuddle.”

“Hope that means sleep it has been a long night.”

“Sleep is good.”

They share the bathroom and laugh at each other’s silly antics before diving into bed.

“Night Tommy.”

“Sleep well Felicity.” He falls asleep contently as Felicity just holds him and wonders if she will be the one to tell him about his father.

 

 

She is wearing more clothes than Tommy would like but it all happen to be a good thing. His father came home and was sitting on his side of the table looking at them as if they were teenagers.

“We have a guest, Ms.?” Malcolm starts.

“Felicity.” Tommy supplies even though she is right there looking at both men. Malcolm looks at her totally sizing her up.

“It’s Felicity Smoak.” Felicity hums not appreciating the stare.

“Ms. Smoak please take a seat, coffee?”

“Yes please.”

“Claire bring my son and his date some coffee.”

“What of the lawyer? You seemed so attached to that one.” Malcolm arches his eyebrows waiting for a sleuth of words from his son but is mildly surprised that the girl speaks for his son.

Tommy holding back a retort as Felicity answers for him, “They had a failing out.”

Malcolm looks at both of them. “I would say it is a shame but I didn’t care for the gold-digging harlot.”

Felicity presses her lips tightly keeping from babbling a full on what the fuck is your problem. Tommy already clueing on to his father’s game. “Why don’t I take Felicity and go…”

“No need. I apologize for my comments. I would like to get to know Ms. Smoak better. If it be okay with you.” He is looking at Felicity intently seeing if she would keep the peace between father and son or head for the hills with his son. Felicity looks back at Tommy his eyes pleading to run than back at the man who is just beginning to torment them.

“I would love to stay and chat. I’m an open book. MIT graduate, work in IT, and currently fucking your son.” She gets up. “Though you probably didn’t need to know the last part but like I said I’m an open book. Tommy, we can leave if you like.”

That had both men looking at her like she was from another universe.  Claire was off to the side with a hand over her mouth. Malcolm recovered first.

“I see you speak your mind. Very commendable. Please stay, there is plenty of food and I promise not to be rude but a proper generous host.”

“It is still up to Tommy.” Felicity locks eyes on Tommy trying her best to be strong in front of his madman of a father. Tommy still shocked but able to nod they could stay but as the shock wore off a new-found arousal took its place. They landed talking business and as much as Felicity knew computers she was passionate about research and development of some science field accomplishments that would revolutionize technology if successful. Malcolm thoroughly impressed with business scopes that was discussed and Tommy leading some topics made for a very interesting intense breakfast.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak.”

“Likewise, Mr. Merlyn.” She hopes she sounds sincere. Tommy excuse them both and he leads her back to his room not letting her hand drop. It was like watching a ping pong game between his lover and his grumpy old dad. He had to insert himself into the conversation and actually talking to his father with having knowledge of what’s happening in the business world was actually a confidence builder. Damn he felt alive proving he wasn’t just a fucking tool in his father’s eyes.

He could tell the moment his father respected his partner. That was a first and damn Felicity was out for blood. She went about it with her genius mind which added to the arousal he was sporting. One thing he was sure about her ass was his. He could sense she was nervous on how he took her assertiveness she couldn’t see how badass she was.

“I’m sorry Tommy.” She expresses thoughtfully finally entering his room and as Tommy was locking his door for privacy Felicity continued, “I shouldn’t have spoken over you I know…” he doesn’t let her continue as he shuts her up with an index finger over her lips that drags down to her chin and then raises it to looks at his eyes. He sees a storm in hers but if she can read his it should show how much he wants her right now.

“You made my father fucking shut up in awe more than once. You have no idea how much I want you to scream my name.”

Felicity opened than closed her mouth uncertain how to answer. “Then I gather you are not mad?”

“Felicity you got me to talk about profit margin with my dad of all people. I have never seen him take interest in what I had to say. Then when you were shaking my father’s hand and these tight jeans do justice to that magnificent ass of yours. I could only see you bent over as I rammed you deep. Fuck I need to…” He slaps her there for emphasis which she exclamations out loud with a ‘ouch’.

“You really do have my ass on your mind.” Felicity shakes her head as she walks deeper into his room. “Talking to your dad has kind of deflated my desires.”

Taking that as cue to let the conversation drop Tommy walks to the nook where a sofa and tv is mounted.

“Doesn’t mean I want to take away from your aching boner that be a callous and waste of a good opportunity to satisfy one of your yearnings.” She says as she steps into his bathroom.

“Wait? what?” Tommy is off his sofa practically jogging to the bathroom. Where she’s half way dropping those tight assed jeans.

“Come on, in the last two days urges to fill me with cum has been your basic longing.”

“That is only because you let me. Your consensus is primary to this whole thing.”

“If you haven’t noticed I’m here at your family home it is now mid-morning we both know it’s all about getting it on with each other.”

“What about the conversation of being more?”

“We haven’t had dinner yet.”

“So, all this right now is just sex.”

“Basically yep, I mean there are emotions to doing what we are doing but we’re both adult enough to know right now all this is…”

“Felicity is this your way of telling me even talking to my dad hasn’t stopped you from really being horny?”

“God, if I just came out and said it…” she droned.

“That would have been my preference but good to know you want me to fuck that ass.” He bends down and moves a few things to bring up from that cupboard a tray of different lubes.

“Sheesh that’s a lot of stuff.”

He wants to make an offhand comment but than just remarks, “Guess if they sell its in here.”

“Noted.”

“This looks like the stuff.” He waves it at her which has her swiping it away from her face. She’s in a thong with a hanging off the shoulder shirt. He then notices that he is overdressed and starts to take off his shirt and her hands already stream up his chest to lock behind his neck. He is looking down at her and as amazing as this is he holds her closer before their lips meet. Hands grab her buttocks and he lifts her having her legs wrap around his midsection as he walks to the bed where he deposits her down slowly following her as they keep making out.

Slowly the strip each other leaving kisses on exposed skin. Pulling off her thong he’s off the bed keeps his eyes on her as he walks backwards than turns and grabs what is needed.

“This is feeling like a production for a porno.”

“You know that be cool.”

“Oh my god you want to film this?”

“You blasted the idea a few seconds ago.”

“I… Well maybe…”

“I’m playing. I think it be a bit much.”

She is biting her lower lip and he shakes his head. “Felicity, it would take setting up and this is like your first time it be ridiculous to do this.” She’s off the bed and he groans. Damn technology he thinks.

“I have two notepads, one laptop, a cell phone and yours we can so make this work.”

“No. It’s bizarre.”

“You’re going to wreck my anus and well, I say why not film.”

“There is no talking you out of this.”

“Please Tommy.”

“Fine if it gets me closer to my end goal I suppose I’ll be okay with it.”

“We’ll delete it after.”

“You’re going to go through all this just to delete the damn thing?”

“Okay maybe after editing keep a copy and delete everything else.”

“I’ll want a copy no faces but yea a copy be nice.”

Felicity had Tommy move some stuff around to hold the cameras in position as she sequence the monitors.

“You do know this is crazy.” He said as she finished up. Leaving her to shrug. For some reason, the thought of this made her want it but he was right it was so not something she did. That is why she’s going to go through with it.

“When should we turn this all on.”

“Now be fine and then you can edit it.” He said as he took the controls and pressed play. She looked at the screen and the bed was featured at different angles and zooms. “Though act natural and forget that we are being filmed.” He kisses her and says in a very low voice, “Can you do that?” noticing her look at the cameras. Nodding against his shoulder he sways her into camera view.

Taking the free standing mini video camcorder, he has in his closet he points it at her lavish face he knows she’ll cut it out of editing but he can’t help but start at her laying on his bed her hair haloing around her beautiful flushed face.

Filming her rising bosoms just has him getting him back to being painful aware of his erection. Her eyes are on the monitors so he stops.

“What?” she exclaims

He has everything on pause. He goes to the back wall and brings a divider he knows is there and sets it up to hide the monitor feed.

“Really?”

“Eyes on me.” He demands as he picks the video up and presses play. He continues to video all of her and lets the video pan to his erection before moving down the bed where he already has some towels under her. Video is adding some more work on his part but it is also thrilling to know he can watch this moment again.

“Raise your legs and spread for me.” She does just that and capturing that entrance open reminds him of a flower springing open and noticing the petals open and seeing the pistil and stamen and that is the biology of botany he took in college. He never forgot plants had self-reproduction where the mature ovary is a fruit, and the mature ovule is a seed. Yet here he was looking at a gorgeous woman’s pussy and thinking of botany.

He grabs the lube and coats one finger he has her turn to lay on her stomach and he brings her buttocks closer to him. He just plays with her rim which he usually has done since their first time. He kisses one of her cheeks. He lubes two more fingers and rolls his fingers to get them nice and wet and he starts to insert one in making her quite aware of his finger and pumping in and out slowly then adding another then another while she takes it without provocation. He is scissoring his fingers slowly but steadily. He pulls out to lube again and inserts a little the three fingers but is a little more forceful which gets her to react.

“Relax” His thumb brushing her clit ever so often. After a while of stretching and seeing she doing okay he kisses her both cheeks before he about to lube his cock. He looks at the condom he brought and decides last moment he do her bare. He has the vid on his other hand as he looks at her soaking labia with her juices he wants some vaginal intercourse. He flips her over and she makes a cute surprised sound and his dick rubs against her entrance and slickly it enters and he moans satisfied to feel her pulsing heat.

He reaches to kiss her neck and her face with those lips meant for kissing gets him every time. He slides his cock out when he’s back to the original position and has her back lying on her stomach. Grabbing the lube, he squirts out a good amount and rubs it against his dick and his thumb pops into her asshole and she moans lightly.

He moves his thick head moving his foreskin up and down a few times until his tip is right at her pucker. He tells her to breathe in and out a few times and as she is relaxing he slowly inserts his head. Her breathing a little shallow so he tells her to breathe with him. Getting her to relax proves challenging so he keeps it up on walking her on relaxing as he pulls out and in a few times.

“Oh, fuck Tommy.”

She can’t help but back her ass up when he inserts it bringing it deeper and now he moans. “Hey it may be too much for a beginner.” He warns.

“Fuck, Tommy, Fuck.”

She moves her elbows to support her bringing her rectum higher as her head can turn and see him better.

“Hey beautiful, gorgeous sight huh?”

He’s pauses in her so she can finish adjusting to how she wants to take him in.

“Please don’t stop.”

He moves again slowly and her breathing normal out relaxing just right as he tries to see if she can take more. At first, she just making her usual cries as he plunders her crevasse. With a little more force, he backs it out and slides it back in in one motion and she lets out a snivel. He continues this pace and as he pushes a little deep adding some more of his cock into her she really let out a squeal as her body crumbles to the bed. He about to stop and pull out when she crying telling him to continue.

“Felicity?”

The bed is muffling her words.

“Felicity I can’t understand you?” he stops and is still in her.

Breathing heavy and trying to form the words while teary eyed. “Just fuck me Tommy.”

“But your crying.”

She moves her body and his dick moves within her. Her head raises up enough to mutter, “It’s so good.”

He is a little confused if it’s so good why is she crying? “Maybe...”

“Don’t you…” heavy breathing “Fucking dare.”

“Shit, okay.” His hand finds the grip he has been preferring and he slides out to just go back in with a more alarming force. He just going in and out alternating how deep and how fast until he is just without any rhythm going in and out while his partner looks to be fully weeping onto her pillow. He pulls out to finish.

“Fuck Felicity.” He says as his load is jetted onto her lower back and round globes which has his messy goo dripping towards the towel. She slides up to be on all fours which damn gives him a good view. The fingers on her right-hand move to where he just onslaught her little crack just moments before.

“Oh, damn that was rough.” She lowers her chest to the bed so her other hand feels where she knows a small wet patch of his cum still resides and she brings her digits to her mouth to suck off his juice.

“Are you okay?” he says as he begins to clean up his mess.

“I’m okay that was a good mix of pleasure and some pain.”

“Well on my end you felt fucking fantastic.”

She lets out a laugh he has never heard before but it was sensual as hell.

“While you get your bearings, I’m going to wash up.” He leaves to wash himself. He hopes she comes in after him to also wash up.

It makes him laugh to see her totter into the room.

“I need a warm shower.”

“Okay.”

“But first I need to use the facilities.”

“So…”

“Tommy, I am not pooping with you in the room.”

“Fine. I’ll take down your setup.”

“Nah leave it up for tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yea, go watch some tv instead.”

“Okay, okay.”

 

 

She comes out with a towel. Happy as she joins him on the nice comfortable looking sofa.

“What are you watching?” looking at a game playing.

“Gothamites vs the Hubgoats.”

“Oh, Oliver is a Goat fan what about you?”

“Same, we aren’t buddies just because, but we really like our SC Comets.”

“No wonder you three disappear into the club’s VIP game room. Do you watch the Starling Rockets?”

“Hell ya. They have Donnell my man, baseball never been the same.” He brings her closer for a kiss.

“I should check in with the boys.”

“Okay you do that and I’ll go get us some lunch.”

 

 

Felicity was in one of Tommy’s shirts that when he walked in he almost lost the tray of food.

“Damn woman thought for a second a deity was in my room.”

That left her to roll her eyes but she was interested what he brought.

* * *

 

They spent that rest of that night at her place but she did go to the lair for a few hours as he also heads that way the Rockets are playing and he has a bet with John as she wants to make sure everything was smooth.

“Hi Oliver.”

“Felicity you’ve been sparse this weekend, are you seeing somebody?”

“I actually have been spending time with this guy.”

“Please don’t tell him from Tinder you know how I feel about that.”

“No not Tinder. You and John have said enough on that subject.”

Oliver shakes his head. He really doesn’t like anything that isn’t secure.

“How’s your arm?”

“Fine.” She gives him that look so he retracts and says “Better.”

“Now going to update my babies.”

“Well the Rockets are playing so I’ll be heading upstairs. John and Tommy have an absurd bet going on.”

“Really?”

“Yea.” His voice a little down.

“Don’t think about Tommy’s dad for now. Enjoy the game with your friends.”

“Your right.” He sighs

“What is the bet about?”

“John is a big fan of Ramsey while Tommy is all about Donnell.”

“You still sporting for d’mell”

“Amell. Yea he’s just began his career in the league but he plays well.”

“Well, have fun!”

“By the way, make sure you do a full background check on this guy your seeing, okay?”

“I’m surprised you’re not asking for a name yet?”

He smiles, “I trust you but don’t worry wait for the Diggle inquisition soon.”

“Gee thanks.”

She hears him laugh when he up the stairs opening the door.

 

* * *

 

“That was a foul ball, what the hell.” Tommy screeches

The three men are really enjoying the game until this inning. John has sighed at least a dozen times before his favorite came to bat and it looks hopeless. Oliver is drinking his beer and at this rate both guys are going to lose the bet.

“Did you guys know Felicity is seeing someone?” Oliver casually said as it went to a commercial about a suggestive chick selling beer.

Tommy chokes slightly eating a pretzel. As John, just shrugs.

“I asked to make sure he’s not from Tinder.”

John mumbles ‘better not be’

Tommy asks, “Does she date regularly?”

“Not really but that might just be the heavy workload she has.”

“Well I don’t know if I like it.”

“Really Oliver?”

“Well I can see Oliver not liking anything of the sort.”

“Please enlighten me Dig?”

“Come on Oliver your strangely attached to her.”

“She’s a friend.”

“Yet you don’t hang out with this supposed friend.”

“I see her every day.”

“True. He's got a point Dig.”

“Yea, yea saved by the game.” Dig mutters as the team is on the outfield.


	2. A Visit with Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is such a Flommy first few chapters that will lead to an Olicity story. If you’re not into Felicity and Tommy getting it on than this story is not for you. Very smut based for Flommy because it’s a cardinal sexual relationship they share. They deeply have sentiments for other people who they think they will never reciprocate.
> 
> The visit Donna Smoak have a blast and add more to their relationship status. Malcolm Merlyn is playing the Hood and his family in a new game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keeping in mind:  
> This is an explicit story: Lots of smut. Oral, Anal, and loads more to come. Also, Character Death
> 
> This chapter has: ORAL/ANAL/Male-Female INTERCOURSE

 

* * *

 

They are at this really nice bistro in downtown Starling. They are quarreling about a television show for twenty minutes and some patrons have shaken their heads at these two while some are adding their input either siding with Felicity or Tommy’s viewpoints. They become oblivious after a while to the others in the restaurant. That is when they approach their own relationship status and what happened a few weeks ago.

“You make it should dreadful.”

“The truth?”

“Could be in the eye of the beholder.”

“I might stab you.”

“With a dessert fork?”

“Don’t tempt me Merlyn.”

He can’t hold his laugh at his furious partner. “You know that you now share my name.”

“Fuck you and that Cheshire grin.”

“It’s a good thing you’re passionate in bed.”

“I will never drink again.” That is why they are in this mess. Alcohol liberator of common sense.

He’s about to speak. “You say anything about baby making and no sex.”

“I know for a fact you don’t mean that. Sheesh since that new birth control you’ve been quite irritable.”

“Can’t I just enjoy dessert in peace?”

A beautiful young brunette disturbs them as Felicity takes a mouthful of her dessert into her mouth. Tommy eyeing and licking his lips at her action that his girl takes to keep from another comeback she would have said.

“Excuse me, I’m so sorry to interrupt but I kind of overheard some of your bickering. I have this paper on healthy relationships with bickering as a normal attribute. How long have you two been together ten, fifteen years?”

“About month or two and a half.”

“Oh! I…” the lady looks apologetic she really thought they were together for a long time.

“Its fine my wife and I are like two old geezers but the sex is so fantastic.” He gets kicked under the table “Ouch.” As the woman leaves he mutters “My poor shins are black and blue, good thing its February and these legs don’t see shorts for a few more months.”

“Can you please stop telling strangers we are married?”

“First of all, we are very married. Secondly until our annulment I am going to call you my wife. Thirdly just the sake of angry sex these damn bruises are worth it.”

“I still can’t believe we listened to my mother while…”

“Shitfaced.”

“…and your father running into the chapel after the ceremony.”

“Oh, yea that’s going to be a classic video I shall cherish.”

 

* * *

 

                                                       ————————————–The flashback of how it all proceeded————————————-

“Hoo-hoo, baby girl”

That voice ingrained in her mind of all the times she felt embarrassed. Her mom was not simple and showcased all her emotions which just are too much for her. Long lashes, short skirts, and boobs that barely held by some cosmic stiches of fabric that kept her mother modest enough. She does admit those legs she happily inherits and the perchance to have a high metabolism rate so all the junk she consumes hasn’t done visual damage to her physique.

“Oh kill me now.” She stammers as her mom approaches.

“Be nice that’s your mama.” He can’t help sport a wide grin at the woman he would never peg as Felicity mom comes barreling at them. Oh he was so casing to get some dirt on Smoak women for sure.

“Hi mom.”

“Baby girl” Ms. Smoak embraces Felicity tightly. Felicity kisses her mom’s cheeks and Tommy can get the impression that they do love one another just probably can’t inhabit each other’s orbit for too long.

“Mom, this is Tommy.” Felicity lets her mom do her thing of scoping him out without adding any retort she warned him that he would be looked at thoroughly and he chuckled at that.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Smoak.”

“Call me Donna.” She than gives him a standard hug trying to seem cool and distant even though she has this gigantic grin plastered on her face. “My Felicity has never brought a boy home.”

“None of the three boys she’s been with before me?” He states using her sexual past against her just to piss her off for the little stunt she did in Starling days ago.

“Really Tommy my mom does not need to know about my sex life.”

“Oh hush now. It’s good to have a healthy sex life, I am no prude.”

“No doubt.” Tommy adds, that has him being slightly elbowed before he has a nice grip on her arm so he can kiss her temple. “Be nice.” He whispered enduring her little grumpy clamor.

“It was really nice of you to meet us at the regional airport.”

“How can I not see my baby when the commute would be less than ten minutes? Northtown is not far from home. My baby girl is home.” She says overly excited taking one of her daughter’s arms and squeezing tight.

“We should head to our hotel.” Felicity mentions to Tommy. His father disembarked the plane first and left ten minutes ago in a private limo while they went to the front gates knowing they would be meeting up with Donna Smoak.

“A hotel room? When you have a nice room with me, nonsense you two are my guests this weekend.”

“Mom, Tommy and I shouldn’t outdo our welcome.”

“Sweetheart the moment you said you were coming home I prepared your room. Larry the guy that works at the flea market gave me a steal of a deal months ago on mattresses bought two so there is a nice big bed in your room.”

“Well Felicity we did fly all the way to Vegas to see your mom.” He points out.

“But…”

“Let’s be gracious and take the offer.”

Her mother squealed in delight. “Oh baby we’ll be roomies again, it’s been so long.”

Tommy felt her fingers dig into his arm this was going to be inexplicably interesting though the down side, he wasn’t going to get laid this weekend.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later with couple of drinks between them plenty of baby pictures scattered over a few tables. Donna’s wisdom had them planning something that was just so outrageous that Tommy so eagerly agrees as for Felicity she stubbles with the grasp but after Tommy and Donna’s chirping suggestions agrees to it as long as there is lots of flowers. Donna is ecstatic and already on the phone making dreams come true.

Tommy takes another sip of his tequila infused drink as Felicity points out flowers that are a must.

“Any other color you want? Rainbow bright.” He teases. She moves to sit on his lap and kisses him eagerly and his hands move to her waist to steady her but then begin to drop till he has his desired hold on her as he nips her lips.

“Oh you two leave that hanky-panky for the honeymoon. Paulie has an opening in less than two hours. Come let’s get ready.”

Tommy groans a she’s being pulled away from him. Within twenty minutes there are new faces in the Smoak residence and more alcohol being poured and lots of happy voices chatting with Tommy which he is happy to oblige.

It’s a full on party that migrates to a lovely chapel where Papa Nick is decorating with beautiful flower arrangements that a friend of a friend had on display which would do lovely for Felicity and Tommy’s nuptials. Tommy finds Papa Nick is a favorite childhood uncle of sorts to his fiancé of three hours.

“We’ll need rings.” Donna says offhand to her friend Rose, Tommy is looking at a brochure that was handed to him moments ago he hasn’t seen Felicity since they dashed her away for whatever a bride-to-be does. Going to his wallet and gives his future mom his plastic card. He slurs a little when saying, “Make them nice rings.”

Rose being an expert with jewelry but one frugal lady already is on it. She gets them a good deal; they have no idea his worth so peddling for an admirable deal is a way of life. By the time Paulie tells them they have ten minutes for show time the rings are here Tommy is dressed in formalwear and soon he’ll see his bride.

He is highly buzzed but he knows what he is doing well he think he knows and the positive vibe around him gives him added fuel to do this. He can’t wait to see his bride just the interaction of what he wants to do with her later is overwhelming. Cardinal desires are forefront he really has no emotional turmoil raging him not to go forth.

The tip of his hazy mind there is a pair of eyes that he seeks to look at but as soon as he is able to stare into them it turns into a void of nothingness. A sadness washing over him knowing he just can never reach that pinnacle of some inexplicable nostalgia he has set up in his mind he deems childish in trying, he be damned that’s going to stop him from whatever he is doing. Shit he decides to call his father like always he gets the voicemail feature he knows quite well after five rings to reach where he sometimes leaves a message. “Hi dad, pops, daddy-o. I’m at Days of your life with your future daughter. Her mom’s here she’s going to be my new mom cool huh. Don’t want to miss my own wedding so yea…later.” He locks his phone and heads to where someone is leading him to.

 

 

Her hair is being pinned up by a friend of her mother’s that is one thing Felicity can attest to her mom is very energetic and friendly. People flock to her brightness, any friend she had as a little girl was due to the popularity of her mom. She was more hidden which made her clash with her mom’s interests that she wasn’t a beauty girl even though her mom said she was a beautiful magnolia flower. Donna always had fresh lilies in abundance in it was her favorite flower.

She trying to think straight but with so many ladies in the room telling her how lovely she is and how they think he is a handsome guy. She can’t deny that he is a very nice guy to boot that is why doing this isn’t making her as queasy as the whole marriage array would certainly have her think her whole life’s plan. Maybe it is all the liquor she has had that is messing with her logic because she always prides her mind’s ability to accomplish a task so easily. Though thinking about tonight’s festivities she just  _wants this to be over with so she can climb him like a tree_.

“Oh you want to climb your man. Soon enough.” One lady says.

The door opens and Donna puts a hand over her heart tears freely falling “My baby is getting married. Oh my Marie make sure to tell the photographer there better be lots of pictures.”

“I’m sure Donna there…”

Rose butts in, “Marie if you can’t handle doing that I will.”

“No need to be snippy.”

“Ladies! Why don’t we give the bride and her mother a few moments?” Paulie says as he hears the small commotion beginning to stir. The ladies head out living mother and daughter looking at a large mirror and he hands them both a shot of liquor to curve the nerves. Donna is cleaning her running mascara as Felicity is picturing another man briefly before chugging the drink.

The door opens and Papa Nick enters, “Are your ready doll face?”

“Of course she is, look how beautiful she looks.”

“She has always been a magnificent creature.” He takes her arm and they head to the aisle where her soon-to-be husband waits. “He has rehearsed at least one Jewish traditional vow to wed you.” He continues, “You know your mother and you didn’t overly practice the faith.”

“I know you were always insistent.

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy is kissing his wife when the doors slams open and two men hold the door as Malcolm Merlyn walks in. He looks at the scene before him and Donna flew to him demanding an explanation. It was a scene from a movie or almost like it. Tommy leisurely walks to meet his father as his fingers are interlaced with hers. “I might have called my dad.” Felicity is a little mortified at what can happen. Her mom is practically at his face demanding while he is looking at the couple heading his way.

“Explain?” his only word it isn’t harsh or said in any emotional capacity.

“Donna, this is my dad.” Tommy voices smoothly as it explains why this man barged in as he did. Donna looks between the two men Tommy continues, “Hi Dad, you’re a little late.”

“What do you think you are doing?” Malcolm voice low sort of menacing to an outsider but very cordial to a son who knows his dad’s displeasure in how he lives his life.

Donna is off to the side with Felicity, “Sweetie is Tommy a part of some mafia type family.” she asks looking at the two men by the door looking attentively at their boss.

“Worse, a billionaire’s son.”

Donna gaping at the two men having a staring contest before Tommy leaves to talk to his dad in a secluded room from prying eyes.

“How is that worse?” Donna finally asks as the door closes behind her son-in-law.

“He’s held hostage by his balls.”

 

 

“Ma’am, do you want more photos?”

Donna answers for her daughter, “Of course she’ll want more photos.”

“We need the groom.” He utters.

Felicity nods at both of them as she walks to the dreaded room her husband is now behind and the fact that she can feel trepidation means she’s not as inebriated as before the wedding. Taking a breath, she knocks and waits. She hears the words come in and she opens the door and with the long gown she yanks the tail of dress towards her before she is able to close the door.

“The photographer asks if we want more pictures, my mother said of course.” Looking at Tommy using the armrest to hold himself up. “We don’t need to continue…”

“Of course, we’ll have more.” Tommy is by her side quickly and Malcolm gets up from his chair. “I would say Ms. Smoak but I’ve been told its Merlyn now. As I was speaking to my son here who is severely still intoxicated as I suspect you are also, should have not entered this marriage so lightly.”

“We can get annulled; would that be more in your favor?”

“That has already been discussed and our lawyer is surprised the paperwork was already sent in on a Saturday evening.”

“Um… my mom knows a friend of a friend.” Felicity doesn’t remember exactly every detail of her mom screaming of excitement that was said hours earlier. “With my mom’s excitement had everything done as early as her little heart desired. She a wrecking ball when on a mission”

“I like to talk to my new daughter alone.”

“I don’t…” his son tried to intervene and save Felicity.

“She is family now, just want to extend my respectable wishes. Why don’t you tend to the photographer while Mrs. Merlyn and I have a moment?”

Tommy looks between them two and he sees Felicity’s slight nod as she’s practically telling him to go so they can get this moment over. He knows she scared shitless but will endure this man’s wrath for now. Tommy gives her the look before departing leaving them alone.

“I know that you’re an intellect so you surly wouldn’t get intoxicated with my grandchild, so I presume this nuptial was a last-minute Vegas hooray.”

She nods.

“You are either very daring or one of the zaniest girls in history.”

“Because I married your son? Can you stop putting him down? He is a good man. He’s loyal and funny and so very smart.”

“You are endearing even though foolish to stand face to face with the Dark Archer.”

“What?” She backs away slightly not that she could do much even if her dress didn’t make her slightly slower. He is towering over her with a large smirk, “Working with Oliver, the hood.”

“You’ve known?”

“Please! An IT girl, a rich boy who comes back from the dead and Robin Hood shows up and a bodyguard with military background not hard to piece together Ms. Smoak. My apologizes, I meant daughter. How does my son fit into all this?”

She’s looking at him like a deer in headlights. She doesn’t answer his question just states a fact. “You’ve killed the people at Unidac isn’t that enough carnage?”

“It is an end to a mean.”

“You call me crazy you’re the psychotic one.”

“Well my love, welcome to the family.” He kisses her cheek which leaves her in shock. “I suppose there is a gathering of people and we don’t want to disappoint on such a lovely party.” He extends his arm waiting for her to take it as if nothing they said has created an emotional turmoil of grand proportions.

She places his arm around his and he is about to turn the knob on the door. “Smile, no one likes to see a sullen bride.”

“You are too much…”

“Let’s not keep the groom in suspense. Now chin up. Shoulder’s straight and render every female to wish she was you and the men wish they had you.” They step out and the photographer snaps a few shots. Tommy visually relaxes he was getting worked up to run back into that room and make sure Felicity was okay.

“I told you to relax my daughter can defend herself from your father.” Donna points out. He heard her say that to him a few times but she has no clue that his dad is cold heart killer.

“Sweetheart, we are trying to make reservations at Tillios the one at Carl’s is already booked. Nancy and her husband are getting a hold…”

Malcolm still has Felicity in his grasp when he speaks to his son and her mother with a small crowd around them. “Will this be all who are attending?”

Donna stands tall not that she likes to be interrupted and she’s about to give him a piece of her mind.

“No. My mom has lots of friends that would love to join us.” Tommy and her heard her mom’s long list of invites they really didn’t care they were too drunk to really have an understanding. She now suspects that her mom may have pushed along this getting hitched a little more than should have happened. All the talk of love and romantic notions she had someone else visually making her blush but it didn’t hurt that there were real hands making her giddy at the present. Damn they would need to talk about this. What have they done? No more alcohol but sparkling water.

“Well my dear, let me make a call or two.” He gives her a wink right before the kiss that has Tommy’s eyebrows shooting up and pats his son’s shoulder and leaves the crowd already placing his phone to his ear.

“What have you done to my father?” Tommy whispers as his lips graze her ear.

“Talk about it later.” She says as the photographer starts telling them what to do.

 

 

“I’m sleeping”

“Then let go so I can get up.”

“I like my pillow very much.”

“Ah! You’re drooling.” Her fingers find his saliva all around her left breast. “What are you doing in your sleep mister?”

“Don’t know but it must be good there is a bite mark right here.” His nose points to it. His eyes adjusting to the light and noticing some bruises nicely placed around her areola.

“Get off me.” She rumbles as she notices the bruises now different shades of purple.

He climbs over her using his elbows to support his weight keeping from squishing her further.

“Is that what you really want.” he presses his body firmly over hers as his tongue laps just on the right spot near her ear. She groans in frustration but her fingers graze his back.

“Wait didn’t you fall asleep in me?”

He has no idea though if he did it was a first. He keeps nuzzling right behind her ear and he knows her will to be a hard ass will dissolve as she parts her legs inviting him to practically bury his body within hers.

“Do you want me baby?” He nibbles her outer ear’s helix where she has that piercing as she lets out another groan.

“Yes, I fucking want you.” She can feel a slight wetness already gathering and she knows he is going to tease her until she’s begging for him to even give her the friction she craves.

“Where do you want me?”

“I want you to slide in me and rock me like…” Her mind wonders to the moment they had their first fledged fight. They were out and he excused himself to use the facilities only to come back and see her laughing at a lame joke of some guy who was totally into her. For a second to long she thinks that it took her to notice him must have felt like long excruciating minutes. She waved to him and he didn’t pay no mind as he asked the guy if he knew his woman. He actually went further and made her into a possession which began the low-key side eyes from her. When the guy left Tommy didn’t lighten up and asked why she would entertain him.

She tried to tell him it was easier to sway a guy away with being polite than shooing him away which could lead to drama. Tommy didn’t get it at first so he was irritable. They finished their meal with practically no conversation which was totally 180-spin before he left to use the men’s room.

Leaving the restaurant, he checked out a gorgeous red head which he didn’t even try to hide. Felicity knew exactly what he was doing and she allowed herself a moment to cool down. Though the ride back to her place because any more excursion would have been painful when they both couldn’t look at each other. He finally speaks when they stop at a red light few blocks from her street. “You could have told him you were with your boyfriend. All because we don’t have titles…” He started driving again.

“Tommy, he knew you were there. You saw where his table was. He was testing the field and I did tell him I had a boyfriend. He didn’t take the hint. Not all men understand the word no.”

“Why didn’t you say this to me there?”

“What? Add drama to a night out on the town, we barely have those free nights with how busy our lives are.”

He was parking the car. “I don’t like it. I don’t like the idea of sharing…”

“Stop it right there. I am not a possession.”

“He needed…”

“I don’t care what he needed he got what he wanted.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

She opens her side of the door as he sitting there scowling at her. “I became nothing but a possession. While you had a pissing contest I became an object.”

He gets out quickly. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Really, because from where I sat I was a trophy. Let’s not forget that red head you totally eye fucked in front of me.”

“I…” he stopped himself from adding a lie.

“Yea that is what I thought.” She opens the door for them both and he closes it behind.

“She meant nothing.” He says as if everything from those three words would make her feel better.

“You did that to tell me there are others you could have.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Really! Tell me Thomas Merlyn with your track record, would I feel like I’m special enough that Tommy would keep it in his pants if this was a huge fight and you stormed away from me.”

“That’s what you think?”

“That is what I know about how men operate.”

“You really don’t think highly of us.”

“Tommy maybe you should leave for tonight.”

“Maybe I should.” He grabs the keys to head out and Felicity says nothing to stop him just looks justified to know she was partially right. He opens the door and steps out a part of him screaming what the hell are you doing? Another part just telling him to get away and think shit through. He closes the door and walks down the steps. He turns and looks at the door and the thought that since that night where he took her home there hasn’t been one night he hasn’t fallen asleep with her nor have her wake up in his arms. He gets up the steps in lighting speed opens that door and sees her at the bottom stair with tears in her eyes. He lets the door go and walks to her in as few strides as possible.

“I’m not leaving.” He says to a teary-eyed woman who he really cares about.

“Why did you come back?” she uses her sleeves to wipe her tears.

“If I were to walk away for one, all this would be over.” He doesn’t know if that is true but walking out wouldn’t solve this issue and man he knew what he didn’t want and that was to be lonely. “I don’t understand the whole looking at another woman thing.” He really didn’t, he knew about pride and lust and any other sin that was ingrained in his Christian school teachings but why women always felt threatened by another women’s beauty was strange. He takes her hand and leads her to their sofa.

“Tommy it’s not about the woman per se, it’s how the woman was used to make me feel less than.” Her eyes bore into his. “You demonstrated how there are others out there and that sticks to one’s self esteem just like how that man took a part of your male ego down a notch it didn’t feel good…”

“No, it didn’t and I’m sorry I was an ass about that situation.” His thumb wipes some tears that roll down her face. He holds his arms out to offer her affection and she takes it and allows him to wrap her in his arms.

He wants to slow down and make her feel special tonight but she has other ideas she wants him to be at the other end of the spectrum and love her hard and fast. He unwraps her and mentions he needs to secure the door and lets her get ready for bed as he grabs some water and heads upstairs after making sure everything was secure.

“Felicity, are you almost done in the bathroom I’d like to brush my teeth…”

When the door opens he has no time to adjust as her body is on him and he reacts, their lips already knowing what is the map to their pleasure and he is strangely surprised that he bangs her hard and she happily is being very loud about it.

“Felicity, baby come back to me.” He says as his lips kiss her gently once, twice and three times for good measure. She has this smile. “Where were you?”

“Our first fight.”

“And that makes you smile?”

“No but how you got me off does.”

“I know it’s not our first time.” She makes a snorting noise. “As Mr. and Mrs. Merlyn.” He looks at her face registering that they had married sex a few hours before because they are married.

“Oh fuck.”

“Well that really wasn’t the response I was looking for.” He chides her.

“Sorry baby but how they hell did… I mean why did we… um how come…”

“Alcohol and your mama being dearly persuasive when under the influence…points to yo mama.”

Felicity doesn’t have any way to recoil as her husband is over her securing her body to this huge bed. He knows exactly what she wants as he sits up so he can kneel and sit down on his heels. He takes her hands and places over her head and he just takes in her flushed body that must have been abused last night but his mind is foggy of the details. Getting off the bed he locates the belt and gets back on the bed tying her hands which they never done something like this but she is curious and goes with the flow.

“It won’t be a rough but I promise to switch it up.” His goes in for a kiss and her eyes follow his every move. Being that her hands are over her head her buxom is heaved upwards. He licks his lips and makes a little thank you prayer to any deity that has allowed this woman to grace his life.

Little moments come to him of what they did last night as the celebrator drinks were had as even his father did participate in. He actually can’t believe his father bought out the expensive grounds that are so high priced usually reserved for conferences and conventions. He knew his mother-in-law was privy to his wealth little later in the night but she kept that under wraps respecting her daughter’s wishes he presumes. He has no idea how his dad even made sure to keep the whole affair private and under very strict scrutiny. He has a feeling no media would be covering his nuptials. Especially after the whole annulment conversation, though he had a father-son talk about carrying on the family legacy which was surreal in itself. He wants a grandchild it seems, and mentions if he/she inherits their mother’s genius trait at all the more reason to practice where he sent them off to the suite where they are now waking up in.

“Are you going to keep staring at me big boy?”

“Actually, I need a camera.”

“Um… What?”

“You just look… damn I need to capture this moment.” He grabs his phone as Felicity still tied up, her hands over her head as the belt loop is still looped around the headboard of one of the frames columns. He moves her a little to have the best picture possible.

“This picture better never show up on any sites.”

“Yea like I’m not interested in sharing this with anyone else.”

“What are you typing?”

“Just a comment.”

“Are you going to share?”

“Nope. Picture is for my eyes only.”

“You can be such a weird pervert.”

“Pervert huh?” He slides the phone on the bed and is back over her. “Now where we’re we?”

“I’m still waiting on the pounding you said you’d give me after the whole teasing your manhood to Deloris and Papa Nick.”

“Baby I didn’t say that you did. Exact words were Tommy here would give my ass a good pounding if…”

“Oh fuck I ran my dirty mouth to them?”

“I pulled you away as you went off tangent talking about our porn video.”

“We are not coming back to Vegas ever again.”

“We were all drunk so don’t sweat it. You did get to hear about they’re last oral experience think that is fair play.” He is now laughing at her when her facial features show the horror.

His fingers find that she is still very wet even with this off the topic conversation but they seem to have a lot of these in the morning hours when they are just open to each other before the day’s events creates less intimate rare moments. Their eyes meet and a serious comes back over them as he nudges himself slowly into her and she yearns to scrape her nails from his shoulder blades to his lumbus. A quiet moment between them as they just enjoy the murmur of exhaling and breathy inhales between shallow movements of two unified bodies working to an end goal.

She craves his mouth as he’s been just panting with his mouth against her ear something she enjoys when in missionary position. Her lips usually against his neck but at the moment his head is beside hers using her upper arm as a cushion as he has been regulating the sweet torture of pacing just slow enough to build the tension he desires. She buckles under him slightly getting him to change his pace just a little.

“You are so impatient.” He puffs into her ear.

“You are the biggest tease.” She turns her head to look at him and he kisses her noise as he slides himself out making her groan in dissatisfied manner.

He unties her arms and admits. “I miss your fingers soothing my back.” Her palms on his face bringing them to her as she delightfully kisses him. He doesn’t take long as he seeks her warmth again and goes in one thrust to the hilt both moaning at the sensation.

“Oh God, don’t stop please don’t stop.” She cries into his skin of his neck. He answers by taking one of her hands and their fingers interlace and as he pumps into her that arm is over extended with his as their bodies rock steady on the bed.

She shifts her body slightly which bring on a new friction and Tommy groans. “Oh fuck” he lets go of her hands and rises just enough that the arm down holding her waist now moves to one side of her hips and when the other hand is positioned on the other hip bone he halfway pulls out to slam back in making Felicity’s upper body rise and drop. He grinds into her and her mewls has him making sure he hits her just right until she cries in ecstasy. He pulls out just in awe looking at her pink hue of her pussy lips now a darker shade and it looks inviting as hell as he thumbs her clitoris having her let out a cute mousey squeak. He’s amused and still highly aroused watching her come down from her high. Moving his thumb and letting his tip of his engorged dick rub lightly over her bundle of nerves down her soaked lips.

She keeps herself spread for him knowing he’ll have to eventually finish his own prolonged intense sexual arousal but his need to taste her outweighs his own release. Once he orgasms he’ll be sated and the desire to make his wife on their first day as spouses truly writhe for him as memorable as possible.

His fingers dive to spread her open the purplish hue receding back to its beautiful rosy shade. Bringing one finger to lick her honeyed liquor to then fall on his knees delving into her which brings mellifluous sounds from her lips as he seeks to have her come undone once more before he seeks his own perfect ending.

“Oh my fucking word, you’re trying to kill me.” She lets out right before another scream she tries to contain and fails miserable at. He snickers even as his mouth is milking her till she just can’t bear the stimulation and her fingers try to convey the message of pulling his hair because she can’t form words.

Her pulsating grip one his tongue was incredible and he knows she reached her limit of stimulation in that area. That while he was eating her out he made sure to play with the little rim that enchants him to bury himself up to his balls and lets her tap him for everything he’s worth. He’s been lucky she’s allowed him to have that marvel weekly.

With her wetness and his saliva he coats her nicely as he pumps himself he spits once again to coat his foreskin and slowly moves to her pucker.

Felicity places a pillow just under her lower back raising her enough and supporting her back and he inserts himself and she can’t help herself as she lets out a moan as he moves himself inward in a slow pace and tugs it back just slightly before going till his balls hit her rear end.

He struggles to keep his own moans in place he has been pushing his limits this morning he craves the release with a fever as his balls are in an aching state that when he finds it after another pull and push and her derriere works him thoroughly.

He is in true ecstasy as his grunts are loud and he pulls out still releasing himself that he lands beside her lightly rubbing himself. Felicity is off the bed and walks to get a warm wash cloth and she in turns cleans him gently. His eyes semi closed as he watches her tend to him. This is got to be one thing about having a domestic partner he enjoys. The moments when one carries the other in just doing what their partner needs with no quarrels or remarks.

She slides back on the bed and he opens his arms to her welcoming her body which fits splendidly against him. They just enjoy their presence and now silent room.

 

 

It was silent until they heard loud giggles. It wasn’t clear distinguishable voices but Felicity could swear it sounded like her mother.

“Is that my mom?”

“I have no idea.” Tommy still with his eyes closed covered by a blanket Felicity had pulled over them. They may have fallen asleep for a few minutes before the noise alerted them that the presidential suite’s other guests were awake.

“Why would my mom be in your father’s suite? I’m probably over imagining it… right?”

Tommy’s arm that is anchoring her to him is slowly comforting her with slow strokes while he is gathering his wits. He recalls his mother-in-law choice words to his father when he over stepped about her daughter’s upbringing thank goodness Felicity was with other guests to see or hear this display. Watching his father take a step back as a blonde in a tight red dress wearing killer heels poking his father’s chest could have either gone badly or the extreme lavishness in the bedroom. If Felicity is right his father had her mother last night and her quintessential mood of overprotectiveness was going to go overboard.

“Babe, let’s not overreact.”

“You think it’s my mom too?” Felicity raises herself up and looks like she might storm out there.

“Felicity?” he says once as she is now off the bed. “Baby put some clothes on.” He is now in a sitting position as he looks at his wife looking down at her nakedness and turns to grab something.

“I don’t have any clothes.” She is looking at her dress which would be a hassle to put back on.

“Bathrobe in hanger near bathroom.” She looks at him to where his eyes are looking at. She hurries to that closet and bingo a bathrobe. She wraps it around herself and Tommy is already putting on his boxers.

“Let’s not leave the room ready to kill remember my dad’s a little murder-y.”

“I… frak, shit, damn he knows…”

“What does he know?”

“He admitted he was the Dark Archer.” She’s looking at the door.

“He what?”

“Yea, he was way to chill about it too.”

“Felicity.” He has his hands on her shoulders. It snaps her out of some trance she starting to fall in. “We need to be careful. Especially if it’s your mom out there.”

“Oh my God, what do you think they are doing?”

He hopes nothing that will scar either of them. He shrugs as he grabs his undershirt and pulls it over his head ready to go out there first and hope for the best.

 

* * *

 

 

                                  ———————————————–Transpiring events—————————————————-

Typical Thursday night blaring music for Verdant’s patrons. Oliver goes to talk to Tommy as his best friend is restocking glasses.

“Is everything okay?”

“Sure, why?” he asks Oliver as he moves to clean up some boxes he thinks doesn’t belong there.

“You have been drastically quiet lately not even checking out the twins over there.”

“Oh sorry, you need me to be your wingman?”

“Um no. Just noticed you haven’t been your brazen self.”

“Just not interested.” He looks at the ice chest and is confident with its contents moves over to another mindless task.

“Are you ill?” Oliver asks as he takes the empty cups from the bar’s counter as guests move to the dance floor.

“This conversation is ass backwards from last time. We were practically in this spot when I was giving this spiel.”  Tommy’s statement as he gives Oliver a quick look while wiping down the counter. “How a few months changes things.” 

“You have no idea.”

“We live complex lives.” He looks around to make sure no one is near to eavesdrop “How many guys have a woman who dislikes him enough but seems to adore his alter ego whose father has it out for them both and is somewhat convinced your both.”

“He would be correct.”

“Yea, anyways has a cop girlfriend out to get his alter ego while enjoying playing tonsil hockey with him hours earlier.”

“Okay.” Oliver just goes along his buddy’s thinking process wondering where this is heading.

“While suppressing his crush on technical support whom he keeps at arm’s length.”

“Where are you heading with this?”

“Pointing out complex lives we live. Assuming you’d drop everything for the first girl whom has a weird hate/love relationship with you even before the whole sister disaster.”

“Laurel and I are…”

“Yea, she just… you and Laurel.”

“Tommy, I’m sorry that I made it difficult for…”

“I’m doing Felicity.” He spits it out, damn it was like a bad Band-Aid rip off on a hairy body part.

Oliver just froze in his spot says nothing.

“I thought you should know.” Tommy has no idea where this is going but man his buddy is frozen not even blinking.

“As in just banging or …” Oliver has a hard time spitting those words out.

“We are in a… what you’ll probably say… a committed relationship.”

“Are you asking?” Oliver is looking at his friend trying not show how effected this information is to him. “You should probably know.”

“Well at least my dad approves.”

Again, that stuns Oliver speechless. He gets his bearings but his mind is on the sweet girl downstairs. “Felicity Smoak?”

“Suppose the one and only.” He gets that Oliver is stunned but damn doesn’t he notice how beautiful she is. “What are you okay? You’re not having a stroke? Are you?” Tommy trying to be light about the situation but Oliver seems not to look so good. He hears Oliver mumble but doesn’t get to hear what he said the music’s beat drumming the words.

“My Felicity” Oliver lowly mumbles as a bitter taste is in his mouth. “How long?”

“What?”

“How long? Wait. Is that why you took off that weekend and Felicity was also absent she went to see her parents?”

“Just her mom, oh that’s a story in itself probably best not to talk here.”

Just as he is about to ask about it, Felicity shows up and taps her arm telling him that a situation that needs him to suit up has come up.

 

* * *

 

 

Early morning rays of light peeking through the open cracks of the mahogany window blinds shine on the two lovers who are just barely awake. They find that they usually wake up the same way every day with Felicity on her stomach one leg over his body as he lays flat on the bed with his head facing hers.

This morning no different as he has his hand rotating little circles on her back as she is has her hand on his chest and her fingers are drawing small patterns they’re just enjoying each other’s presence.

“I think we should get our own place?”

“We talked about this if I move out my dad will cut me off.”

She looks at him like he has two heads.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“I know my dad’s a psycho killer and I know you’re super mad about his hook up with your mom. It’s not my fault.”

“I never said it was.”

“It’s his terms and conditions that night we both agreed even though we were plastered.”

“Isn’t kind of fucked up that he wants us to live here?”

“Well he also wants us to reproduce so I get it.”

“Say what?”

“Oh, yea you weren’t privy to his indication that now that I’m married I should spawn little Merlyns”

“He even has a say in our sex life?”

“Apparently.”

 

 

Walking into their bedroom after a long day which it seems is pretty much a daily occurrence now. Felicity places her shoes in the desired box in their shared closet. Malcolm Merlyn has been playing a game with the Hood. They can’t figure his play and his increase interest in his son’s marriage is very problematic.

Nothing like Malcolm visiting the club and requesting to see Felicity just to showcase giving her a black Amex card and her replying where at least two servers overheard her tell him that he could of given her these gifts at home. That is how Oliver found out she was living with Tommy but never told Felicity he knew she was with his friend which made for some rather weird conversations. She starts off mumbling then lets out a small frustrating rant.

“Seven weeks ago, I came into this room to get laid now I’m a married woman how the hell did all this happen?” she’s more talking to herself than her husband. Tommy is listening but smartly not answering as he getting ready for bed.

He’s chest hair starting to fill out nicely with an adding bonus that Felicity seems to always absent-mindly rubs her fingers through it when their lazily watching television programs. Before bringing out the tube of toothpaste he turns to see that she already jimmied out of her slimming jeans and grey sweatshirt.

“Need help with the necklace?”

“Yes please.” She saunters over to turn from him so he can unclasp and bring the chain around to hand it into her palm. His hand lightly hovers to her midsection before flatly laying his palm on her skin bring her body taut to his so he can place a sweet kiss to her neck. No matter their bickering that has settled between them the always find moments to appreciate each other. Her hand finds his and their fingers clasp as her lips meets his. Just a peck for good measure. He lets her go and returns to the bathroom knowing full well after she puts away her jewelry she’ll be right in to brush her teeth by his side then clean her face of daily grim.

They have been pretty domestic finding solace in each other. They haven’t shared any development of their marriage to their friends. Which is one reason Felicity keeps giving him a hard time of just blurting she’s his wife in public outings. He’ll need to tell her that Oliver knows that they are a couple, he took it better than he thought especially after the little run down of women in that man’s life.

He has never in his wildest dreams able to think he’d be this content playing a role that isn’t fake per se because he is a married man just not with the woman his heart desires. Though somehow Felicity makes this whole scenario ten times better. He finds her totally attractive and even her nerdy side has become irresistible to him.

Not being in love with an alluring, enticing, strong willed woman has him baffled. He wants no needs this relationship it’s so real to him. She doesn’t expect anything that he hasn’t offered. It has been a realism of so many parts from sexual gratifications, comfort, some love because there are different kinds of love. He is hoping that well he doesn’t know what he is hoping for. They are in the process of an annulment even though it could take months in civil court and his father isn’t pushing strongly on the issue, he supposes that if she becomes pregnant the child would be legitimate no matter what.

He feels a nudge on his elbow kind of spacing out not noticing her beside him. She just has a shirt of his on.

“Whatcha thinking?”

“That you look better in my shirts than I do.”

“Then why do they always come off shortly after…” He stops her with a kiss.

“Brush your teeth or not because soon you’ll be shirtless in our bed.”

Grabbing her toothbrush, she starts the ceremonial clean up before bed routine. Walking in and seeing Tommy finishing up reading what his assistant had brought she could see this being her way of life.

“How was that investors meeting?” Flipping her covers on her side as she gets in.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He remarks looking discontent that she wearing a hoodie with boy shorts.

“What? Its comfy.” She really feels like having something on when she menstruating her boobs are sensitive and she’ll already had this talk before.

“It’s a really large can’t you were a camisole.” Looking at her “You know what forget it. It’s fine.”

“It’s isn’t Oliver’s if that is what you first thought.”

He opens his mouth but thinks better of it and just replies to her early question, “The meeting was fine. Janelle just brought me some contracts to look over I’m going to finish them tonight. I should go downstairs to read them so get some sleep.”

“Maybe I’ll watch some TV and wait.”

“No need.” He goes to her to give her a goodnight smooch. “I should get them done soon enough but they need to get done and no need us both staying up for it.”

When he gets back into the room later she in deep sleep. Even in moments they are domestically alone there are two people between them and small windows like a hoodie can interrupt calm instances.

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy has wanted to talk about something serious with Felicity for a few days now maybe even some weeks. She has been postponing this talk for as long as she could. She had the gist on what it was about. They only been together months and now married and everything between them was moving in super speed that she has no idea half the time how she landed up in this situation.

Weird part of all this is that their relationship was also a secret to pretty much everyone they knew in Starling City. She hasn’t told anyone at work or to John or Oliver during their nightly activities.

Tommy walks into the living room with a paperback he has been reading. There are a few shows she watches he isn’t into so it became his reading time. He could go do something else but he admits her mindless interaction with him is so worth it. He looks at her holding a men’s magazine he left in their room this morning. He saw a quote on the cover that got his interest ‘making time for baby talk’ he has been trying to get serious feed from her about the subject and she’s done a great job reflecting the talk.  

“You want to talk about children in our future?” She scans the few pages the article talks about how uncomfortable this can be but better now than later.

“Yea, the closest so far we’ve talked is at the bar before I took you home.” He sits beside her placing his book on the armrest.

“Yep I asked if you were clean you said yes, I told you I had an implant so…”

“So I was wondering if there is a chance you’d one day have my baby?”

“We are getting an annulment.” Her head tilts looking at him.

“Well Victor said it could be up to a year for a decision. I want to know if you get pregnant you’ll be okay with it.”

“Are you thinking of knocking me up?”

“I’m thinking no birth control is 100% effective and if you do become pregnant we already discussed this as rational adults. Without any surprises.”

“Thomas Merlyn, you are being all adult here it’s actually quite sexy.” She has mirth in her eyes as a small smile plays on her lips.

“Baby, your deflecting powers are showing, just please answer me.”

“Fine, if I got pregnant than I guess…” She takes a moment. “Mazel tov.”

“So you’d be okay and not super furious?”

“Is that what brought this whole conversation about? I’d be furious? What gave you that impression?”

“When you switched from the implant and now are just on the pill but your planning on using Depo which you did remark several times you hate needles.”

“I marked the date when I’ll be starting the new drug it’s the day before Patty’s Day.” She pecks his lips just to show her sentiment. “I know. I know I’ve been moody.”

“I just don’t want a surprise…” He knows he won’t mind it. It’s still scary as hell. He hasn’t even owned a pet he has no idea what it would entail. Shoot if his dad didn’t put that idea of having little munchkins now that he is married in his head he’d be the one deflecting this conversation.

“You want to be a dad?”

“Someday but like you said we are super busy. Between working at Merlyn Global and running a club to helping the hood what use to be occasional thing to now more than I thought possible.”

“We appreciate your help dressing up in green. It does help Oliver keep off the radar.”

“Well don’t want his girlfriend the cop to take him down that would be awkward.”

“She is kick-ass for sure.”

They enjoy their time until she leaves for her nightly crusade.

“I’ll see you later.” She gives him a goodnight kiss knowing he most likely will be asleep when she comes home.

 

 

They are in the private section of the estate that seems to work for them. Though his father still does makes himself comfy at times wanting to create a relationship with them both. At first it was creepy but as it progresses Malcolm has been a lot more warmer which freaks out Tommy more than Felicity but Malcolm’s singing is still an eye opening experience for her.

Malcolm tells them at dinner that he is off to a benign meeting which has Felicity ask if he is sure he isn’t going to go out there and terrorize a poor soul. Their snickering repartee has been a main staple in their household. Tommy thinks both are so doing their homework on ways to verbally dig at one another. He stays out of it he is not on their level of quick brusque deliveries.

Enjoying some time alone they are watching a spectacle of reality TV.

“Now I do have a run down on baby names?” He jokes as a baby commercial comes on.

“Oh God, please no.”

He laughs. “Your outcry is so adorable.”

“Tommy, I never even had a pet, if you don’t count the geological phase I went through.”

“You had a pet rock?”

“Are you making fun of me mister?” Her nose scrunched up looking at him with narrow eyes.

“I am, your nerdy girl you.” He pecks her lips. “Bet you had cute little pig tails too.”

“I did. My hair was super long and I had glasses that were overwhelming on my face. Total geek.”

“I saw those pictures. I think you were super cute.”

“Awe you’re so sweet.” She kisses him.

Their lips dance as they fuel their passion she slips onto his lap with the Afghan as his arms tightens around her. One of his hands slips to her hair and her own hands reach to pull the tie from her secure ponytail releasing the wavy blond locks. With her hands come to rest around his neck as his mouth finds her pulse point to be quite the interesting place to caress and nibble.

Felicity enjoys all the ways Tommy kisses her but his lips on her neck has to be the best thing. It seems anytime Tommy wants something all he needs is the close your eyes-you’re in heaven-you’d agree to anything kind of moment kiss along her neck she becomes putty in his hands.

His lips lets out a hot breathe pass her earlobe as he asks her to unbutton her shirt slowly for him as he wants to kiss the exposing skin until he can enjoy her sensitive nipples. He lets out a puff of air as he notices her wearing a bandeau bra but in fairness she didn’t change out of work clothes so he doesn’t comment. Her hip pleat skirt bunching around waist though covering her ass stimulating his goods as she grinds just enough against him that after some teasing she unzips his trousers so he can be free.

Her strapless bra taken from her and meets the floor nonetheless her shirt stays on just to expose her mounds just like his exposed torso after she unbuttoned also leaving feathery pecks from his clavicle to just mid chest that her head tilt could reach in her sitting spot comfortably wiggling around making him let out some sighs.

He now has full view of her rosy peaks dying to be touched by him. She sinks down slowly half way before she pulls out covering his tip with her wet juices. His eyes on hers as she goes down once more to fully engulf him and their moans drummed out by a hungry kiss. Their bodies move slow as Tommy wants to savor what he is doing with her breasts. It always makes her mewl just the way he likes which adds to his pleasure.

Her body arched as his lips do wonders and her hands seem to be tied by her own shirt that has fallen from her shoulders and constricts her slightly around her elbows. A moan escapes even as a slight chill of a breeze brings goose bumps to her skin but she's too much in heavenly delight to wonder why. 

 

 

They get interrupted by Malcom. “Well kids, seems the honeymoon phase it still very strong.”

Both groan. Felicity not able to look at Malcom as the man sits on available chair looking at what they are watching.

“This is what is considered entertainment these days?”

“It’s one of Felicity’s favorite.” Tommy grunts out hoping his dad gets the picture that he's fornicating with… wait he’s married so just having sex with his wife.

“Is Felicity alright?” he says with a chortle. She mumbles she’s okay into Tommy’s shirt. Tommy helps her bring the shirt back over her shoulders as she’s quickly buttoning some of the buttons but lands on bringing the afghan up her torso her head keeps from turning to where her father-in-law sits. His son still deep in her and she tries with all her might to not give Malcolm a show.

“How’s the world of vigilantism?”

“Dad!”

“What? Can’t a father show pride that his son has an extracurricular life?”

“Not when the said father is the villain.” Tommy gapes out totally irritated that his dad is still in the room. 

“I am more the shades of grey. My visionary plans have changed.”

“How so?” Felicity bites out with hoarsely breathless sexiness tone when she trying to be stern even though she isn’t looking at him yet she can’t look at his smug face.

“Do you really need to hide when I walked into a very erotic scene? Not that I shall forget any time soon an arched beauty having her bosom lapped on. I do hope to see that soon with a nursing grandchild.”

“I’m not getting pregnant any time soon.” Felicity finally looks at Malcolm’s serene face as his lips inch up into a smirk.

“Says a bunny whom is in heat.”

“Dad, please!” Tommy says in hurried breath not needing an angry wife when he was having such a good time.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, you both will make beautiful babies.”

Felicity groans and utters, “Why do you need to torment me…us?”

Malcolm laughs as he rises from his chair. “My dear daughter is so easily embarrassed. Never change child.” He leaves them to carry on.

“I think I hate your father.”

“I… If he keeps interrupting us I may have to kill him.” Tommy emits under his breathe but Felicity catches it all and nods at the sentiment.

Felicity is about to lift herself up from Tommy’s lap but he makes a tsk sound letting her know he’s not done with her yet. It hasn’t been the first time his father has walked on them having sex and he wasn’t going to let them stop if his father wanted a show so be it. The blanket pooled around Felicity’s midsection becomes loose as she slightly lets herself rise up and back down making them both react to how hard it was not to move while his father was there.

 

* * *

 

 

Making it to bed later after she came home from vigilantism IT support she crawls in bed and Tommy wakes up to her trying to take some socks off. He turns the light on his side on and moves to a sitting position and he sees a forlorn smile on her face.

Before he is able to ask.

“Oliver’s been acting strange lately with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Little things I even asked Dig if he knew what was up and he just waved it off as Oliver’s peculiar ways.”

Tommy has to bite the bullet and tell her. “He knows about us.”

“Say what?” She’s looking at Tommy and a vary of emotions go across her face. “He knows we are married?”

“Married no. Together a pretty definite yes.”

“Since?”

“A few days ago. He was asking if I was okay and was actually worried about me. I mean I’m not looking at babes and being my flirty self his words not mine… Not that you’re not a babe, I should stop talking.”

“So you what? Told him that we are in a relationship? What about Laurel?”

“Laurel is so into the Hood and still ticked off with Ollie so that doesn’t bold well with him in that case alone.”

“No idiot. I was asking about you and Laurel?”

“Me and Laurel?” He is slightly confused he knows she knows of his affection towards the woman but his understanding at this moment is that she is more on Oliver’s level. “She’s into Oliver if you haven’t been paying…”

“Does she know too? Did Oliver tell her?”

“If Laurel knew do you think she would be quiet? If you haven’t noticed she really doesn’t like you being Oliver’s friend and well she only cares for me as an afterthought.”

“Stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Bringing yourself down because an overzealous woman has no idea how great you are.”

“You think I’m great?” He has this puppy dog look that if she wasn’t in the interrogating mood kiss that baby face silly.

“So why keep this a secret from me?”

“I honestly don’t think it was a secret, just one of those prolonged don’t get in trouble with the Mrs. preservation tactic.”

“How’s that working for you?” Her brows raised waiting on his answer.

“Ah… No good answer for that.” He might have wished he was still asleep instead of enduring what could be a wrath of biblical magnitudes.

 “We may need to talk about boundaries later.”

“Um… Okay.” No way is he going to voice anything different being she seems to be in pleasant mood now.

“Down boy, I understand your frustrations we both have them.” She on the bed crawling towards him as he is just puzzled by her friendliness to the situation, he murmurs “Could have sworn you’d want my head.”

“Well your up I might take that suggestion to heart.” She pulls the covers down and he is stark naked like she thought he’d be.

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Merlyn here is the syringe substituting for the SubQ Depo injection though the Depo-Provera is usually administrated by a doctor.”

“I have on good authority my daughter has this version.”

“Well I guess ones not letting nature take its course.”

“I’m paying you to hurry along the process.”

“Your daughter should see results soon. The hormones in this will increase her chance greatly though I suppose she will be more surprised than you.”

 

Malcolm walks into their room he’s carrying a little bag as he enters the on-suite and opens where he thinks she’ll have her birth control. He pulls the little container from the shelf and places it on the counter opening up the box he sees a small calendar with a shamrock imprinted on the date. Pulling the small syringe he takes the one made for him and switches it neatly back in the container.

It may be a sinister of him to do this but if it results in his first grandchild than one goal he has in mind is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three:   
> Flommy being at the pinnacle of relationship status now the universe isn't so kind and choices the Dark Archer and even the Hood influence what darkness comes about. (I love Tommy and I don't want to lose him) but the turmoil of other people's decisions directly affect Tommy and his love for people around him.


	3. Before the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlyn and the Hood are trying to stop some Terrorists but is luck with them?... probably not.  
> The Month of May is coming and Starling City doesn't fair very well in this month.
> 
> Plenty of Flommy, some fantasies, voyeurism all in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is the last of totally fluffy Flommy... The angst is coming!

 

They say what is unattainable is what you’ll crave. He can’t have her but not like his dreams ever stop. It always starts off in the lair and she mostly is usually on the computer pulling up information in speeds he just thinks is incredible. She does this in minutes where just finding a name with plenty of info would take him days.

It happens when he tells her how incredibly talented she is. She always blushes. That does him in even further into gratifying his deep cravings to make sure she knows how amazing she is. He doesn’t do this with any other woman, he hasn’t cared enough to even care about the simple longings someone would want in the long term. Not that he isn’t appeasing to a lover he takes, he even tried with Helena but that was more into shaping her not to be the villain she really is. John Diggle right again. Her hate for her father drove her it was a similar spectrum for him for his promise to his dad engulfed his way of life.

He seems to encounter women who are too similar to himself, some to sweet and just wanting to be a part of his world due to his namesake, or just the volatile woman who can burn suddenly, radically change and leave ashes in their wake. Most don’t ask anything from him but a good time and lavishness he has surrounded himself due to wealth and prestige.

All that changes somehow during his time in purgatory, cynically he doesn’t aspect much from anyone.  So, what makes Felicity Smoak different? It was the moment he met her, she made him less gruff inside without trying. Taking that seat by her side as she went through that laptop with ease.

She just blew his mind on how simple she made him feel alive. He tried at first to play it off and he noticed her lingering looks and it did make him feel thriving in virile pride. He paraded himself in making sure to get some fitness routine that had centered around her.

She has worn some dresses or skirts down to the lair very business attire. She had a simple cutesy dress code. What had him dreaming was her blouse and pencil skirt she wore again down in the lair it brought to him his first vivid wild dream about a woman who severely was too good for him.

He walked into the lair after a successful you have failed this city takedown from his book. She was on her knees wiggling under the desk fixing what he thinks was a bad wire connection all he knows is seeing her in that position made him hard instantly. It was painful to achieve in his tight leather pants so he knows he might of swore out loud enough for her to scram from under her setup and look at him. Her innocent adorability way she just looked at his face and he was thankful for that because he bolted to the changing room.

Once alone he can fantasize better as his hand runs along his throbbing shaft thinking of a hot blonde with a perchance to babble and makes the cutest off the hand sexual suggestions. He is so using one of those suggestions right now as he can envision her taking him into her mouth and lightly applying pressure just as he would moan she would try a different rhythm and take more of him in. She would hum because as much as he is deep in her hot pouting pink lipped mouth she needs to talk whatever she is saying is lost but damn the vibration would make him moan.

He would bob into her by reflex and she would seem to accommodate and her first few tries she would softly gag until she had him just right and he would slip into her throat and damn he would let out a curse.

He wouldn’t last long as she played with his balls to and when he let himself go she sucked harder swallowing his seed with a gleam in her eyes. Oh, how he would then make her know how much he wanted her.

 

* * *

 

 

Been one of those mornings, Tommy left early with his father over some international early morning conference so it left Felicity to actually get more sleep until she woke up late. Having to call her supervisor was never a good thing. She got the run down on how important of being on time is and how tardiness reflects badly. She was trying to get a job bid within the IT department but it seems her boss just didn’t like her. Had the audacity to tell her to dress up for her job when her male peers were wearing nerd vintage apparel. She loved her panda shoes and it still had some more wear and tear before she would lose those babies.

Grabbing her bag, she’s tells Claire she is off to work and leaves from the side door to get to her mini when she notices Laurel heading her way.

Laurel notices her too and the smile on her face dimmers. She came to see Tommy it was long overdue she supposes after she told him that she needed space. He came to visit her a few days ago at her work place, she was too busy to deal with him then.

She’s come to the conclusion that maybe they could work out he has basically been by her side way before Oliver left on the Gambit. Tommy is such a sweet soul so much like his mother kind of a pushover too. That’s probably why she wasn’t as attracted to him. When Oliver came back him stepping aside was such a Tommy move. She supposes he deserves better but he can be overwhelming in the affection department for her taste.

Laurel goes to speak first it would show her in higher standing as she has basic knowledge of the girl. She is a friend of Oliver’s though she has never seen them together in any small avenues like the little get together for his sister they had just a few weeks ago. She might guess she must also be a friend of Tommy’s too well pity for the blond once she gets her claws in him she’ll have to sway him from that nerdy friendship.

“Oh, Hi Laurel. Tommy’s not here.” Felicity gives her a small smile. “He’s at Merlyn Global some early morning international thingy.”

“With his own father?”

“I guess so. It’s the only father I know of.”

“Since when has Tommy… oh never mind you probably don’t know. Why are you here?” As Felicity was about to speak Laurel’s phone goes off and she puts her finger up to interrupt Felicity as she takes the call.

Felicity mumbles but gets into her mini she’s already late enough she doesn’t need Tommy’s social life to impact her further.

“Have a good day Ms. Lance.” Felicity says but Laurel is in a deep conversation to even bother as Felicity leaves the property to head for work.

 

* * *

 

 

She pulls up to her normal parking spot near some very expensive vehicles and it doesn’t feel as strange to be calling this huge place home nonetheless she still leasing her townhouse she knows sooner than later she will be back to being single. Getting home at seven giving her enough time to clean up and eat, before heading to the foundry.

She didn’t expect Malcolm to be waiting for her. He was comfortably reading some printout with his laptop by his side on a very elegant cherry wood console. He doesn’t look up at first as he quietly finishes his task as she politely greets him.

“Hmmm, that was way too well-mannered for you?” He says in a teasing note.

“I have my days.”

“How was your day?” He finally looks up and looks at her and sways his head at her panda jacket well she does have some unique fashion sense. “I’m surprised the shoes weren’t accompanied today.”

“I have a feeling that you probably think it’s time I retire some of my fashion choices.”

“Well some of your fashion is charming to say the least yet most is mundane professional wear.”

“How do you see an IT Individual like myself, corporately wear keeping in mind that if I’m not cleaning some virus, or scrubbing porn off computers to fixing hardware that has me under tables?”

“You’re too bright to even… I’m not amused that you’re okay with that standard of living.”

She can’t help herself and chuckles nothing like someone from the elite class telling a worker of their station in life. “I’m sorry I know you are being serious but I’ve worked my way to this standard of living. You’ve met my mom…” She regrets that she mentions her mother but his eyes perk at the mention. “Don’t even think it.”

“First of all, your mother is an adult she makes her own choices.”

“She is also a very beautiful woman who is emotionally vulnerable to attachments to dicks like you so she is very off limits.”

“You really don’t hold your punches.” He smiles at his daughter’s inclination.

“Well family and honesty should be hand-in-hand.”

“Talking about family, Thomas is not going to join us.”

She was about to ask why but he beats her to the punch. “He had to fly to San Francisco to close a deal.” Anticipating her next question, “It was his project as the lead he needs to be the one.”

Felicity grabs her phone from her bag and notices that he left no voicemail, text, or even a phone call. Just some random numbers calling her a few times which she lets them all go to voicemail to sort later.

“There is something more of importance we should talk about before you had out to play, dinner as usual.”

“I’m just going to clean up before dinner we can talk then.”

“Dinner is in forty.” He looks at her one more time as she nods and heads to her room.

 

 

 

Calling his phone as she enters the room she hears it go off on his dresser. He forgot his phone. Sitting on the sofa she listens finally to the missed voicemails she’d put off. Three messages in total:

“Hey Fel’lis, I forgot my phone but something came up. I need to go to San Francisco heading to the airport now hopefully I can be back tonight.”

“Hey babe, I know. Hope you’re not upset I know it be our first night away from each other. I’m going to miss you.”

Each one his tone of disappointment is heard, this will be their first night separated and she kind of doesn’t like it either. Listening to the last one she wonders why Malcolm didn’t give her the hotel name and number.

“Felicity, I really miss your voice call me anytime, my dad knows where I’m staying just need to at least say goodnight to you.”

Heading to the dining room she is surprised the table is not set nor food on the table. Looking around she finally sets on entering the kitchen which she only uses to make tea she’s deadly afraid of setting anything on fire that’s one secret she knows she hasn’t told a living soul about. She can’t cook no matter how scientific it looks on recipe cards. Her nose already picks up the scent of a delicious homemade dinner and follows the scent.

Malcolm is seated at the table within a nook off the kitchen he acts as if he just notices her.

“Ah Felicity come join me.”

Having meals together has been one of those things that somehow became a family priority. It hasn’t been voiced as much but they all knew it was when any and all household decisions were made. Tommy has hitherto that he felt closest to his dad now than ever before and having dinner as a family was a bonding experience. Even if Malcolm having an overnight business trip they would eat in the dining room it also made Claire’s life easier having a rigid time frame.

Felicity glides into her chair looking at the food on tonight’s feast.

“My son was terribly disappointed he would not be here tonight.”

“So am I.”

He nods in understanding. He slides a sheet of paper and taking it from him she sees the hotel’s name and a phone number. “I actually forgot to give you this it was in my briefcase.”

“Thank you.”

“Who am I to keep husband and wife from each other?”

She looks at him with a roll of the eyes but a gradual smile is on her lips.

“We do need to discuss some business that has landed to concern the hood.”

He has her ears as he talks about some circumstances out of his control. There are some snarky comments added to the conversation as some words of, how could you? What were you thinking? Are you insane?

Which was answered very regally for her taste but in the end, she had an understanding and information that would blow Oliver away. Not looking forward to tonight when she would have to be the one to start the manhunt for these terrorists. She probably should have headed to the foundry right away but Malcolm promised her that was not needed he was on it and he would share the information with her. She would head out later and search the shit out of what he’s told her. Going to be one hell of a busy night.

Talking with Malcolm has gotten easier it is like he was trying to be better and she had to give him the benefit of the doubt he was Tommy’s dad and other than the cold blood killing of the people who could create these destructive machines she had nothing else on him. It’s not like she didn’t hang with another killer whom she still hoarded some attraction too. She sighs; life really was a weird dream.

Walking once again to her room she needed to call Tommy and it was late enough. She decides to follow his insane rule purposely tonight even though it would probably make him groan. Undressing till she was bare not even any socks which she loves to wear. Plumping down on the sofa she calls the hotel.

“Thomas Merlyn please, penthouse. Its Felicity he’s expecting my call.”

“One moment.” The pleasant voice requested giving her some light jazz as entertainment.

“Felicity?”

“Tommy. Your dad gave me the info.” After our long talk, she thinks to herself.

“Hey, thought you’d forget me.”

“Hard to do. When will you be back?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. We just need to conclude some business in the morning.”

“Be our first night without one another.” She glances at the bed.

“Felicity, I wish you were here. The view is nice but all I can think about is how much more appealing the scene would be with you spread on this bed.”

“Your thoughts are so profound.”

“You wouldn’t be complaining when you’d find yourself with me deep eccentrically rocking your world.”

“I’m in our room with exactly what you expect me to wear…my birthday suit.”

“Finally, the only decree that I firmly indorse, you are actually following and I’m not there.” He hears her laughter and it so sweet to hear after negotiating with stiff blokes.

“Thomas Merlyn, are you touching yourself?” she adds an authority tone she has found he likes.

“Damn woman! You know what that tone does to me.”

“You never answered the question?”

“You know at least one hand is on the phone.”

“Tommy, where’s the other?”

“Just below my navel palms flat and just resting there.”

“For now?”

“The more I think about you the further south it goes.” He can hear her rustling the blankets on their bed.

“Tommy bring that hand to gaze your cock, is it semi erect yet or still dormant waiting to come alive?”

“It really isn’t latent when I’m here thinking about you.”

“Well then bring your thumb to your foreskin and lightly graze your tip for me.”

He does that and knowing she would want to taste his thumb as she would pseudo play with it as if she was really going down on him. That just makes him harder.

“You know I’m sucking on your thumb and licking the rest of your digits so you know how I’m going to take your dick and taste the salty sweet precum off of you in the most delicious way possible.”

He involuntary makes a moan as his hand reaches back to his cock and with her in his ear telling him to stroke himself as he adds what she needs to do to herself for him. Their words of instruction knowing very well what sets them off physically, both coming to pant breathless with moans and groans as their bodies feel the sweet release of self-induced climax but a shared moment between them.

“Damn even miles apart you make me cum so fucking hard.”

“It’s my profound babbling that been perfected in our bedroom talk.”

“You can talk to me like that every night.”

“I have no idea where you get your added stamina.”

“Have you seen yourself in my favorite suit you are wearing?”

“You really know how to boost my self-esteem baby.”

“You know how to make me feel more than I thought possible.”

They pause for a few minutes just getting themselves back to breathing normally. They will probably talk about today’s events before hanging up making them eager to see each other the next day.

“Umm… so like Laurel who came to visit you today at the house.”

“Whoa baby, thank God I climaxed your already bringing people into our bed.”

“You mentioned a Ménage à Troi not so long ago?”

“Wait! That was video and if that were to ever happen it wouldn’t be with her though there is this supermodel that be a nice fit.”

“Keep dreaming Merlyn.” They’re both laugh.

“Are you still going to the foundry?” He asks solemnly wanting to know her plans.

“Yes. But?” if he wants her to stay home she’d do it but with Malcolm’s talk with her she needs to plug some stuff down. The fact that Malcolm had some destructive machines that are now in the hands of worse terrorists doesn’t bode well.

“No, I was just asking to know where you’d be. Be careful.”

“I shall try and you get some deserved sleep.”

“Night Babe.”

“Goodnight Tommy.”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

“Laurel what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?” Tommy standing from behind his desk walks over and gives her a slight cheek kiss.

He hasn’t seen her since she blew him off because she was in some urgent problem of the week. He felt so dumb standing there before her as other people had to walk around him and catching some glances of her coworkers feeling sorry for him how pitiful he was to be that guy.

“Hi Tommy, it’s been a while I actually stopped by two days ago. I wanted to speak to you.”

“Really what about?” He continues on, “I heard about CNRi needing a fundraiser I’d be more than happy to support that.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

“Always glad to lend a hand while in this case some money.”

“I can’t believe you work for your dad.”

“Yep, he can be a real hard ass. But we kind of knew that from the get go.”

“You seem different. More confident. Business world agrees with you.” She gives him that award-winning smile. He worked hard to get her to smile, there were times he heard how much she cursed her sister and the dumb fuck whom happens to be like his own brother. At that time period, he couldn’t be mad with her. She just lost her sister and a lover.

He was patient and a rock to her damn all tall leggy brunettes he bedding hoping it was her. She never turned him away and gladly accepted his monetary gifts of shuttling her back and forth from school so she could see her dad who was a raging alcoholic.

They slept together he now presumes it was just because he was available and his boyish ways kept her in the past and there was a rhyme to it. He wants more and it’s not like he didn’t tell her that, she always had a reason to delay and being a fool, he went with whatever she would give. Totally he was to blame. He’s accepting it slowly now.

He’s wondering where this is all heading. She has been giving him compliments that are so foreign to his ears. Felicity did tell him of her visit he’s been too busy to really care.

“Well I am busy.” He looks around his office and lets out of breath of air when his eyes lay on work he still has to complete.

“You don’t do the party scene anymore.”

“Um… I run a club from Wednesday till Saturday night I don’t think that statement is essentially true. Believe me I know all the new beats even the ones that you can wonder how it’s considered music but alas it is what it is.”

Here it comes he’s sensing she starting to get to the point.

“You looked good on the cover of West Coast businesses with upcoming powerhouse you were ranked number 7 that’s a big deal.”

“That was a pain to do. Oliver gave me hell for it. Well he laughed his ass off and called me old man Tom.”

“I came to see if you had dinner plans this coming Saturday?”

“My dad has this private taste tasting for the gala he’s putting together it for this coming Saturday. If you want to come, they’ll be an open reservation for you. Felicity, my dad, and of course I’ll be there, you could bring whomever your dating.”

“Are you seeing someone?”

“Did you at least read anything on the magazine with me on the cover?”

“Sadly, I just saw your picture and I thought of how good you looked so I came by to see if you were free.”

“I see. I should be accustomed to the afterthought but strangely I still crave the intimacy of being first on one’s mind. I’m not free Laurel. If you actually took the time to read it, it says I’m in a committed relationship.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry Laurel but I have to get ready for a meeting with the Chief Financial Officer in twenty minutes, like to finish reading.” He taps the folder on his desk. “Hate being unprepared, so thanks for coming. If you decide to go just get a hold of Janice she’ll set it up.”

“Well thanks for your time.” She sounds disappointed yet she looks fine.

“Hey we’re still friends, right?”

She swallows hard before agreeing, “Yes.”

“Good. Just tell me when the fundraiser benefit is and I’ll do my part.”

“Thanks again. Tommy.”

“No problem. Have a wonderful day Laurel.”

“You too Tommy.” She got up and left. Leaving Tommy to sit back down and wonder how he allowed himself to be a doormat for so long? He still felt the anxious butterflies deep down but now he also knew how easy it was for her to show up and demand sweetly of him. Well lucky for him he had a better offer at home well actually she was at work in a cubicle at QC.

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy’s been thinking of getting a dog a real large dog he hasn’t voiced this yet but it’s too quiet here when Felicity isn’t around. Claire barely makes a peep and any other staff people that handle the cleaning or whatever else is overseen by her. His dad when at home does scuff his shoes on the tile floors but other than that it is really quiet.

He got a sweet deal of working ten to four. Felicity leaves around nine as his dad leaves by eight every weekday morning. He sees her vehicle pull in and he jumping from his boredom on the better-to-look-at-than-sit chair.

“Wow Felicity is that the dress you wore to work?”

“Yep. I’m standing right here in the dress we both know I wore to work.”

“Did you get down on your knees under some desk?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“A question a husband asks when he knows his wife is under desks fixing wiring issues 20% of the time.”

“It’s actually 30% but not today. I had a meeting that might help me get promoted within the IT department.”

“I thought Larry, or was it Mo or Curly that hated you?”

“Oh, so you do listen when I vent about work?”

“It’s hard not to when the colorful obscenities you describe are very off the wall.”

“Anyways I think it went well.”

“Well my offer of you coming to work for me and becoming my secretary, I would be entertained with desk talk all day long.”

“Yea, not happening.” She snickers hard.

“A man can dream.” He’s already tired of not having his lips on hers so he rectifies it with pulling her to him and kissing her hello. “I should have just kissed you from the get-go because this is always nice.

“It only added to my list of your silly fantasies.”

“Silly? I let you know a good sturdy desk with you displayed on it is far from silly.”

“Don’t you have one upstairs?”

“There is one upstairs but in a spare room?” He sees where she going with this as she’s out of his grasp and heading to the stairwell as fast as her very high heeled feet can take her. He already has formed the scenario in his mind as he swoops her into his arms having her over his shoulder she gripes she has feet to walk which only gets her a nice paddle to her behind.

Dropping her to her feet once they are in that specific room Tommy locks the door he doesn’t need or want an intrusion while his mind can see the outcome of their rendezvous.

“Someone is very eager.” She points out as she unties his tie with him already kissing her on what he calls his spot on her neck.

“I woke up alone this morning. No groaning mate to tell me she hates mornings.”

“Awe, you poor baby.”

He jokes as he tells her, “You’re the one who lucks out as I am a morning person and I like to snack most mornings on my wife’s most delicious peach.” Which she knows is very true. Waking up with him doing some ridiculously intense activity, where she already lets out pleasurable sounds that have him slurping harder as a result she comes to and always demands to get fucked where in turn she milks his cock that is sated deep in her folds. She always has good mornings when this happens that a few colleagues have mentioned how she’s a morning person leaving her to scoff.

“Well I’m a night owl and I always need to some late-night man meat.” He missed out on it last night that was for sure. She would come home and make him groan as she played his flute in the most amazing ways until she either swallowed or let his jizz run down her mouth and throat making for a beautiful sight. He would be so content as he would fall asleep holding her to him. Most times he would try to tend to her needs but it always seems she just wants to suck him off as some nightly ritual she had with him. Her fingers would already be on her clit giving herself an orgasm right as he spilled into her.

He’s afraid to ask if Ollie had any part of turning her on its not like his best bud isn’t built very well and the fact that they are both attracted to each other just adds to a simmering concern for him. It concerns him more that he isn’t jealous. It should be weird he thinks the woman he is married to has a pining interest in another man. Its morbid to think but if he wasn’t around he would want them to finally find each other because his best bud was thick headed enough and well his woman was an adorable irrational that she’s to dorky and average to be any one’s type. Yea, she has no clue she’s the exact type a good man wishes they find to have and to hold.

 

Then all the times they make time to have sex like right now in a spare room where their bodies were demanding some release because their words and actions lead to this moment of bliss.

“You’re the most fucking amazing enchantress I’ve ever met.” His hands came to unzip her dress slowly as he watched her exposed skin tantalize him further. The dress pools on the floor leaving her in a comfy panty set. As much as he loves her naked, seeing her reign in what would be a boring outfit, what he loves the most is when he sees a confident woman in her who loves technology and weird scifi shows that when her geek self-shows through she is the most happy.

“Amicable talk Mr. Merlyn will get you anything you…” she let out a whimper as he bit down on her neck and one of his fingers already deep in her core. He also loved that she lost track of her sentences and his ministrations got her back on track. Not that she would lose her concentration lately she was very focused on what she wants from him.

He didn’t get to taste her this morning as he was jerking off in the hotel shower wondering how her morning would go without him. She probably had to have two cups of coffee before heading to work just to be pleasant.

Her lips nipping on his ear lobe told him the answer. She actually forgone coffee and had the cocktail of fresh fruits in her drinks today. He once commented off hand without thinking that coffee made her taste tart. For him she had one cup of joe before work and then coming to drink lots of water with infused fruit. Nipping his ear lobe was affection to giving up being a major coffee drinker, she started that to punish him which over a time period became synonymous of pleasure knowing he loves her smell and she loves making him want to taste her.

He pulls the finger from her tight bearded clam and just brings it to where his lips wait they both look at how well coated his finger is with her juice. Having her teeth bite over her bottom lip as he takes the finger nail part of his finger into his mouth right before she licks her lips and her tongue dashes out to lick up the rest of his finger both looking into each other’s eyes.

It adds to another fervent kiss. His hand snaking back down her body while they position themselves on the object that got them into this room in the first place. The memorabilia pushed aside as he has her lay on the large oak desk. From memory, the desk is an heirloom from his grandfather. In Tommy’s eyes, nothing makes it a better memory than making his spouse wiggle and come undone before him on an historical piece of furniture.

He has her spread open for him as both hands have her open wide like cracking open a durian fruit but by heaven the smell so sweet unlike the king of fruits.

His mouth goes to gorge her which makes her squirm as he very much drinks her nectar. When he has his fill he finally pulls down the zipper which he kept her from tackling he wants her naked before him as a possessed man needing to fill his appetite. He doesn’t tease as she is looking to see what he’d do in most instances his cock would rub against her folds teasing the making her beg for him to engulf her.

This time he plants himself into her lavish cavern that grips him tight. He moves to her hilt and back out just leaving his tip barely in her and he smashes back in and back to the position of barely in her again.

Her grip holding the edge of the desk for some support as he starts a pattern of rocking in and out with very quick movements and her body coming to synchronize with him her legs wrapping around his middle and he draws out the effort as his dick slows down in her making her body push against him to draw how it feels so good.

He doesn’t vary the speed as much as now his body just wants to rock into her and let them both finish as it becomes less resolute as their bodies come to the peak of pleasure and their mouths muffling their cries of ecstasy. Felicity clenching her pussy as his hot liquid invades sparking another smaller tidal wave.

Their tongues dancing before pulling away and her scream of his name most likely permitting through the whole mansion. All other words during this mumbled or just drowned out while fucking on grandpa’s desk.

 

 

Back in their own room Felicity went in first leaving him, who was still decent enough after letting her have his shirt to clean up. Putting everything back in order he heard footsteps coming his way too heavy to be Claire’s or his wife’s stopping at the threshold.

“Sorry dad, probably not the best place to have sex.”

“It’s as good as any.” His father replied as he takes in the room he hasn’t really been in ages. “When Felicity leaves tonight for her crusade like to have a private word with you.”

“Is…”

“Nothing is wrong. Just would like a father-son moment to converse.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Well go clean up, diner is almost served.”

Tommy looks at his dad as he leaves the weirdness that he still lives with him and that he feels like a kid is not lost on him now. He doesn’t remember this much interaction in the years since his childhood. He didn’t know how much he craved it and how much it means to have some resemblance of family with a man who he shared his genetics with. He also categorized his life as before and after his mom’s murder.

Before his dad was typical a wealthy socialite businessman when he made time for his family he was all there. He taught Tommy so many firsts and with the added bonus of the Queens he was a happy little boy. He remembers asking his parents for a sibling one Christmas and how his parents couldn’t promise him anything at that moment they did say Oliver was like a brother so that kind of resolved the sibling matter.

One thing he never told anyone outside of Oliver and of course his parents knew is that his mom was pregnant when she died. It is what made his dad go off the deep end. She would be at the clinic a lot which sometimes had caused some problems with how his father hated that she spent time in the Glades. He was privy to a huge fight when she told his dad that she disliked with a passion that he never took her calls. His argument was she called for the pettiest of things he didn’t need distractions. Tommy never saw his parents fight until that one time and he ran to his room.

It was his mom that cradled her to his chest and told him in a few months he would be a big brother. Not even Oliver had a sibling so telling Oliver this was like the best thing ever. They could have another brother to go on their adventure with. Oliver scoffed off like they would have to share their stuff which to them was like sacrilegious but soon enough the thought of another sibling died as his mom was gunned down leaving a devastated family behind in the year 1993.

 

After… well he has been living the after for a long time. His dad was angry and basically left him. His life like an orphan hanging around the Queens more often. His caretaker was an Englishman he couldn’t muster to be near. The man smelled of cotton balls and his dry sense of humor just didn’t click with his.

Even with his father’s return he was a different man. He just didn’t have time he supposes to be a dad. Though his best buddy landed up having a sibling after all. With all the interaction with Ollie’s family she was a sister to him to.

Now here he was a married man and his father being warmer than any other time since his mother’s passing. Yea, he was still in shock with this occurrence.

 

 

Walking into his room the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar so he walked in, one thing about Felicity she dislikes company when she was on the toilet. Which amuses him to no end.

Since she started the new birth control she couldn’t even inject herself he had to do it. He knew that would be a task on him which made her give him the riot act on how he had it simple he could swear he didn’t say a word to have her go on that tantrum but she made it all better by stroking his ego later that night. Gosh she was a firecracker at times. The only noticeable difference when she menstruated it was almost a whole week and not the spotting she has had in the past. To him it was strange but what did he know? As long as she was okay and healthy he went with the flow. It sucked that it cut down on some sexual activity but alas he still got to hold her and that was special.

“Tommy do you think my boobs are bigger?”

“Say what?”

“This bra doesn’t fit me no more.”

He’s looking at the cup of her bra where her boobs seem to fit it just right he doesn’t see a difference per se but he doesn’t remember her wearing that bra in the past.

“Try a different one you’ve recently worn.”

She walks back into the bedroom and grabs one he knows he taken off her recently she puts it on and she shrugs it fits her fine.

“Maybe during a wash, it shrunk.”

“Perhaps.”

“Felicity, I was just wondering. We have that meeting with Victor in the end of May.”

“Yep.” She says as she dressing up for dinner.

“I don’t want to continue with the annulment.”

She stops half way as her arms are over her head and the shirt is bunched just over her the crown of her head. She pulls it off because it’s easier.

“Why?”

“We have a good life and I know that somehow I have a feeling I’d get less sex out of saying this but I love being married to you.”

“Your con of being married is less sex?”

“That is the only thing you’ve picked from that sentence.”

“Well that a pretty big con.”

“Babe I’ll sex you up as much as you’ll let me.”

“Good to know.” She sits on the bed registering what is being said. Being married to a billionaire’s son has been nice but also very illusory because she just assumed he would tire of her.

“What about Laurel Lance whom you’ve pined…”

“She came to see me at the office and I may never have told you but I went to see her a few months back she was busy, too busy to even have a five-minute talk.”

“Oh Tommy, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Her coming to see me today meant a sort of a closure. She saw that magazine which you tore apart and are having it embossed because you’re so proud of me.”

“That is a mighty fine picture Thomas Colin King Merlyn.”

“Wow saying my whole name and I’m not even in trouble.”

“Well you did tell me the story how your dad hated his own father whom he was named after. Taking his middle names once his abusive father died.”

“Yep Arthur Malcolm, Merlyn which was my grandmother’s maiden name and my grandfather’s surname King.”

“Your best friend aka brother is a Queen.”

“True enough. Though don’t reference the King name to my dad the only reason I have it in my own is my grandmother truly insisted on it.”

“I promise not to. We don’t need an angry King at our hands.”

“Oh boy.” He says swaying his head.

 

 

 

They finish dressing up and make in time as Malcolm walks into the dining room looking at them both with a raised eyebrow.

“Should I be worried?”

“What for?” Felicity innocently asks.

“For stumbling into the room like two overeager children racing to see who sits down first.”

Tommy points out he won. Malcolm holds a rebuke as he looks at them making faces at each other. He just takes his chair and thanks Claire for her services.

 

* * *

 

 

After Felicity left, Malcolm searched out his son. Finding him in the home office. With the knowledge that something was going down in Starling City he wanted his son and his new daughter out of harm’s way. He was seeking the help of the Hood which was already in the works.

He requested that Oliver keep their working relation a secret. He knew that the boy cared deeply for her and that keeping her safe was a priority. He was surprised Oliver didn’t know his son was married to the same woman he’s been yearning for.

“It has brought me much pleasure seeing you take such an interest in the company’s welfare.”

Tommy shrugs it off. “Why did you want to talk to me alone?”

“Victor asked about the proceedings of the annulment. The judge did get back to him. If you want to proceed the annulment would be granted Mid-June. Both of you were heavily intoxicated before the wedding…”

“Oh.”

“You seem not too pleased.”

“Dad. Please you know me enough.”

“Your heart is on your sleeves and you’re madly in love with your wife.”

“Umm”

“Please, I may not be the best father alive but I know a fool in love.”

“Darn, you think I’m a fool?”

“You’ve done some really dumb stuff but marring Felicity Smoak isn’t one of them.”

“You really like her.”

“I respect her. She is more than the cover of a book. She is formidable and would be a perfect mother to your children.”

“I don’t know if she’d feel the same? I don’t know if I really…”

“At least she cares enough about you. You’re in love. Now only a fool fights what is naturally there. I would agree a man in love is a fool but there is no cure.”

“Funny.”

“That is my next subject I want to discuss… your honeymoon.”

“I’ve been married for some time.”

“Thomas, May which is a next month is a good month to be anywhere but here.”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Why must it be fishy that I want my son to have a honeymoon?”

“Sorry, maybe just surprised.”

“Well tell your wife that a nice getaway to enjoy being married now that you both aren’t interested in dissolving your marriage.”

 

* * *

 

 

John was sitting by bar looking at his cell phone while consuming a beer while waiting for Oliver to be finished so he could take him home.

“You haven’t had too many of these have you?”

“No, this isn’t even beer.”

Tommy took a look at the label.

“Yoo-hoo drink?”

“Yep, Felicity had a craving and now there is a small case once she decided it wasn’t what she really wanted.”

“So, what did she want?”

“I don’t know. She always loved java but somehow recently she cut down because fruity water makes her hydrated.”

Tommy has a knowing smile.

“Do you love her?” He needs to ask and look at the man to get a sense.

“I think I could learn too, yes I can see myself there one day.”

“And if your wrong?”

“Then it was one hell of an experience.” Tommy says it light but both men know it’s a very touchy subject.

“She’s is endearing to say the least.”

“I care about her John.”

“I would hate to hurt you.”

“Well at least she is surrounded by people who adore her.”

“Have you had the talk with Oliver?”

“No. It’s kind of hard when you know that you’re hurting the person you care about but… I’m not going to let her go, she’s special.”

“That she is.”

“So, this marriage is legit?”

“Very much so”

“Congratulation Merlyn you got a good one.”

“Thanks man.”

A handshake leads to a pat on the shoulder Tommy just has to add, “What no if you screw this up, I’ll kill you.”

“Oh, I’d be in line right after Oliver.”

“Yea…gotchya!”

 

* * *

 

 

“The driver will take you to Verdant.”

“I usually drive myself.”

Malcolm is getting impatient he doesn’t need to request this over and over and this time this conversation is absolute her whining protests will fall on deaf ears.

“You will have a driver and you will call him every time you are to leave a building.”

“I…”

“That is final. Once I have established a bodyguard for you, he will be close by, now for Verdant we’ll talk about where he’ll be stationed.”

“I…”

“It is not negotiable.”

She wants to yell but the close call of someone taking interest in her to get at the Merlyn fortune has made it difficult for her to protest. If Oliver wasn’t there to practically save her damsel in distress moment she would be in ransom negotiations now.

Luckily people still think she is a Smoak who in a serious relationship with Thomas Merlyn. Most think marriage is very possible and have categorized Felicity as a future Merlyn.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey bud.” Tommy just chirps as his best friend walking into the storage room where Tommy has been moving stock around and taking a short inventory list for the CNRi benefit Oliver is holding with some prodding from him.

“Hey need help?”

“Nah, I’m good but, there is something I need to tell…well talk to you about.”

“About?”

“Felicity and me.”

“So, you’re finally going to admit you two are married?”

“What?” he’s looking at Oliver stunned “How did you…”

“Felicity incident, I caught a glimpse of the wedding ring on the chain as she fell against the post. She was dazed and it slipped out I looked away to were the perpetrators left to. When she realized and put it away thinking I never noticed.”

“Oh!”

“Yes! Oh!”

“I’m sorry bud… this is so much worse than when you came back…”

Oliver cut him off he had no right to Felicity and damn he can be all upset when alone, but he always told John and Tommy she was a friend what did he expect? Felicity was a fantastic person who when one got to know her it was hard not to love her. “I always wanted what was best for her. You are better man.”

“Oliver.” He just doesn’t know what to say putting this conversation on the backburner so long so he wouldn’t hurt is brother’s feelings.”

“Just don’t ask me to praise your marriage but I can support it.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“I do have a few ground rules.”

“Rules?”

“No bitching about each other.”

“Makes sense.”

“Don’t want to hear or ever see again you two getting it on.”

“No problem…wait… see again?” Tommy looking at him strangely he could have sworn he never did anything inappropriate with Felicity near where Oliver could find out.

“Yep.”

“You caught us having sex?”

“Did I not just admit I did?”

“I… when?”

“That was my mistake.”

“And?”

“Back to the rules we’ll skim about it later.”

“Okay.” He really wanted to know but said, “Fine.”

“When you guys get pregnant…”

“You don’t want to know about it?”

“No, of course I want to know about it.”

“You do?”

“You’re my best friend my brother and you know how I care about her.”

“So?”

“I’m going to be the most overprotective uncle ever.”

“Okay.”

“You need to know that.”

“Gotchya.”

“I’m going to love this kid like it’s my own.”

“Now is that all the rules?”

“I suppose so.”

“Now… about this catching me and Felicity in the act we’ve never had sex in Verdant, or anywhere you’d be so…”

“I have a slight confession also I’ve been working with your father trying to take down these terrorists planning on attacking next month.”

“Next month?”

“So, it seems.”

“My dad wants to send me and Felicity on a honeymoon that isn’t a coincidence, is it?”

“He trying to keep you safe.”

“Oliver, When Felicity finds out she’s going to be angry. I mean real angry. Like keeping her at bay when she may use one of her tech to whack you and then bitch about hurting her precious babies.”

“Being safe is better.”

“It isn’t your choice or my fathers. I may not be a full fledge member of your crusade but she is. She doesn’t have this data.”

“No Malcolm is running the program.”

“Damn it she needs to know!”

“You’re going to tell her…” Oliver doesn’t seem happy about this.

“I have to, I can’t keep such a big lie from her …if people die she’d never…”

“I know.”

“Then we’re good?”

“Yea. We’re good.”

“Now fess up on catching me and Felicity.”

A large dramatic sigh “Fine.” He tells his friend as Tommy recalls it vividly.

 

* * *

 

 

He pulls up near the last garage as he looks around taking his helmet he walks towards the back entrance he has used so many times coming over to see Tommy but this time he is here to see Malcolm. He in the kitchen ready to walk into the sitting room when he hears Felicity laughter and she heading his way so he looks around quickly he doesn’t want to give away that he is helping Malcolm so he hides in a small broom closet that has those shutters that are closed but you can still she everything through the many grates and their voices it Tommy and Felicity.

Their talking about some weird show he thinks.

“Admit it, volume 2 is better than the other two volumes put together.”

“No way.” She’s swaying her had no “Nope.” She pushes past him into the kitchen “Will not happen.”

He sees that Tommy is just in his boxers and Felicity is in one of her husband’s button-down shirts. Oliver tries to control his breathing seeing her like this. It isn’t a good thing for his body which is already on high alert around her.

“Oh, it will” She shrieks as Tommy backs her to the center aisle. She walks backwards until her rear hits the marble décor that leads upward onto the magnificent counter island.

“I’m telling you, I will not admit defeat that volume is great but it does not beat the other two.”

“Please spare me, the rubbish in volume 1 almost made the whole serious obsolete. Admit it volume 2’s perfection is the saving grace.”

“Oh hell no.” They kiss. “I will not admit it” More kissing as his hands slide up her rear enticing a moan from her. She squeaks out a no as he places her on top of the marble counter Oliver wishes he was anywhere else and it’s too late to make his presence known hearing these two is doing irreparable damage to his psyche.

“Now just admit defeat.”

“No way Merlyn not happening ever.” She stresses the word ever.

“There are ways.” He coyly says as he runs his fingers against the top buttons of the shirt.

“I love each for its own merits.”

“Bullshit.”

“Even the 4th one is critically acclaimed.”

“By who? The blind and deaf.”

“I enjoyed it.”

“You need a new prescription sorry to say.”

“Shut up.”

“Now admit it that is all I’m asking.” His fingers tips grazing her arms downwards towards her creamy thighs and plants his hands firmly there.

“I can’t admit it. It’s like choosing your favorite child.”

“No wrong answer.” he forcefully has her now with her legs spread apart for his viewing pleasure. Oliver almost dies as he sharply closes his eyes but the noise she makes snickering to her husband’s demand has him integral to actually be a curious voyeur. There is no way Oliver can make his presence known now he is in serious trouble. Seeing Felicity laid out like some platter on the kitchen surface he can see that she is all natural down there damn that is not what he thought at her first glance. It makes him think of all the talk about shaving versus wax when she was talking about Americas Top Model. He thought he heard she is a believer of very light patches down there but then again it seems that Tommy is somewhat running his fingers through.

“No way is that going to change my answer.” She says defiantly.

His fingers swipe against her sensitive nob. She tries to bring her legs together with no success. He plays just above her sweet spot she’s licking her lips and nodding no. He emits a snarl as he really has her stuck between his body and the cold marble top and his hands grab the collar of the shirt on both sides. “Now you had your chance to be a good girl and admit I was right.” Rips it open and some buttons fly but she is now fully naked and on display with the ripped shirt hanging from her shoulders. He drags her body to be leveled to where he needs her to be and he frees himself from his confines. He rubs his shaft against her sweet lips and she’s looking at him as if she has won.

“Why would I when you sorely look like you lost.”

He lets out a dark laugh that makes her shiver. It is one of those laughs she has come to know as one of great displeasure as he can make her into goo with the teasing that has her begging for release. She knows surly she has lost but she will hold out she might not totally lose.

He brings her face up to kiss him and he remarks that she going to beg for him to get her off. She gives it right back at him teasing him that she can outlast this torture and keep from admitting Volume 2 is the best. Reminding him that right now the house may be theirs alone but soon enough Claire’s vehicle will pull up and their time in this room would be over.

He has no intent in letting her know she has one on him. “Babe, she gone for a large chunk of the day and I’m going to fuck with you until you concede defeat.”

“You think to highly of…” she begins until she cries out “Fuck”

Her eyes meet his and he winks at her.

“It’s not fair, using sex to…”

“Hmm… I’d feel ya. Actually I am feeling you and you feel great.”

She sticks out her tongue at him and his fingernails dig into flesh making her pinch her lips keeping a grunt from escaping.

 

Oliver has his eyes closed at their articulated foreplay his jaw clenched and praying to a god up above that they move this along because he is dying to get free of this madness.

“Volume three has a better layout, so much better than volume…”

“Hush.” He places his hand over her mouth but takes it back rapidly before she bites him. “You know damn well the storyline, character placement is perfect in the second volume.”

“I grant that’s true.”

“Better direction, acting, even the scenes fit better…”

“Oh please. It’s so overdone its boring as hell.”

“Oh compared to the first works where I had to be propped to even continue with watching if it wasn’t for your seductive ways I would not want to watch another episode.”

“Don’t tell me it didn’t pay off, that ending was worth it.”

“Which ending? The one I had you screaming my name or the humdrum ending that made me turn the Blu-ray player off in aspiration of never sitting through another round of that crap”

“Couldn’t have been that bad you were excited to watch the next volume.”

“That’s just because your hands were down my pants.”

“Um… my hands are always down there.”

 

Oliver really wants to scream. He has been tortured enough in his five years away to now be tortured in a more intimate intrusive manner. He knows this is all self-inflicted, he should have allowed himself to be caught in their home and had an awkward moment with them barely in any clothes but no this secret he shared with Malcolm fucking Merlyn has him in a broom closet where he is experiencing the most bizarre voyeurism in his life. He is at least thankful that he can sit down and wait this disaster out.

She is so wet as he slips deep into her stopping his movement as she moans in pleasure. She lets out a groan of discontent and with Tommy holding her from making any movement to get him to progress she tries to be nonchalant of waiting him out which has Tommy counting to a certain number in his head. He knows they both having been playing this little patience game of just being connected without any movement to see who chickens out first. It always depends who is more horny or in control. He won’t give her that control hell he has no problem letting her reign in all things otherwise but when he making a point no elation or anguish on this earth sways him. He won’t let her influence him on this, that show sucked but he did enjoy the second volume and he will get her to agree.

Felicity is looking at him knowing very well she is not going to get very far his eyes are super focused and he’s restricting her movement which isn’t fair, he is bigger and stronger than her on all things physical but she trusts him she’s come to trust him in all things corporal. He hasn’t let her down yet. As in trusting him in her heart that hasn’t happened yet but caring for one another is a start and being that he can make her come so hard and see stars might be enough for now. In the back of her mind she sees him happily take the annulment so he can start a new chapter in his life with Laurel.

“Not fair.” She murmurs as she’s trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“No one said it was fair in love and war.” He pulls himself out and just stars at her heaving chest as she has been trying to rise from being in such a passive hold.

“Bite me”

“Baby you know I will.”

“Volume two was a travesty.” He rolls her over just to whack her ass. She can’t help the yelp that’s given as her ass stings from that firm whack.

“Another word another smack to this plump ass of yours.”

“You’re such a brute.” And as promised she gets hit and she cries out.

He rubs her slit which takes her mind of the slight sting in her backside. With no pillow to drown out her cries she wonders how much he is going to keep torturing this way.

“There is no one here; I can hear you make all the delicious moans and whimpers I love. Fuck I encourage it.”

“I’m not…”

He snakes his arm under her ribcage to bring her up and her ass rubs against his dick. Her feet finally touch the tiles again as his mouth just above her ear he whispers, “I haven’t even started yet.”

 

One thing Oliver can confirm to now know for sure is that they aren’t vanilla in the bedroom. They have a very vivid sex life. They are entirely playing each other over a show it seems that isn’t so good but they watch together. If he wasn’t envious before he is totally jealous now.

With her standing he is able to have the destroyed shirt of his fall seamlessly to the floor. He doesn’t turn her around to face him as he twirls her hair in his hand as with gentle force gets her to move her face to the side for a deep kiss. Moving her head back a bit and continue to lavish his tongue with hers and until he feels that it is sufficient within his control. Letting her go and repositioning her just right on the counter.

Without warning he’s back in her and she lets out a cute squeak of hers. Listening to how she makes cutesy noises when off guard is like beautiful music to his ears. He wishes to audio it just for the sake of having it on tape. It gets him hard in ways that even optical stimulation can’t just stir that primal animal in him without his woman’s fundamental rousing cry of desire.

He keeps from over stimulating her clit so she can’t get her release. She has yet to surrender and he’s not going to let her forget.

“You want it don’t you baby. All you need to do is tell me about volume two’s perfection.”

She is still enjoying his hard movements within her. She may not have her release but it is still very pleasurable.

“No. I won’t.”

He pulls out and she just can’t believe how he’s being so adamant about this. His fingers rub her clitoris and she buckles on how that feels so good.

“Baby please!” she whines.

“You know what I want.”

 

Oliver partially wants to leave the hidden spot and tell him to fuck her for Christ’s sakes. Her cries as his best buddy been fucking the woman who he can’t have has been added to a new array of fantasies he’s sure he will play out later. He has no idea how he has been so quiet because he can hear the pounding of his heart. He’s got the best view possible to her ravish banging by her husband.

He’s seen Tommy fucking other girls they both fucked girls within same vicinity. They partied hard and enjoyed more than one women in private parties. Those were their heydays now he thought he was moving on from shit like this but his ass was on some metal compartment his dick hard as hell while watch a fucking taboo scene in front of his very eyes.

The worst part is that neither of them have told him the truth, they were married. How in this world did that happen? Why are they keeping it a secret? Damn he had questions and no answers. Most of this shit leads back to their getaway to Vegas but how and why it happened is a blank.

“Just fuck me, I don’t care if I…”

“If you what?”

“Cum, I just want to end this…”

“You know fucking how this is going to end, just fucking tell me you concede and I’m mother-fucking right.”

“Ah, why do you need to be such a bastard about this?”

He has her back against the counter his fingers spread her open as his thumbs play with her folds she’s trying to protest by raising her body of the counter with her arms out as if she was doing a push up. It only gives him a better view of her precious flower that’s emitting the sweetest smell he knows.

He goes in for a taste because he needs to engorge in more of her while she’s spread so lovely before him. She moans profusely as his mouth slurps her fluid like he hasn’t had no water in days.

Her cries uneven and it feels wonderful but she hopes it doesn’t stop but yet needs it to cease as her body is in turmoil and is begging for what he’s denying her.

“Yes, oh God yes.”

He stops to lick his lips, damn when she so far gone she tastes even better. He uses two fingers to pump into her and periodically takes them out to savior her flavorful essence. She resting using the counter as she tries to take some restraint in her body but he has other ideas.

Finally moving to have her stunning frontside back looking at him with her pink hues and rosy peaks his eyes roam down to where she has grown her pubic hair for him and he just can’t believe such a creature exists that can bring him so much pleasure.

They’re at the lowest section of the counter so he can have her lie down and still be even to where he wants to fuck her. Her hands dart out to touch him and he growl as he hits them away her tactics won’t work this time. He will have her tell him what he wants to hear.

“You’re a very disobedient girl.” He has his hand holding her chin as he says this her eyes looking into his. “Your defiance is cute. Rebellious ways doable. Naughtiness always asking for a good fuck. Now how do I deal with an insubordinate, noncompliant wretch?”

She bites her bottom lip.

“Tell me Felicity how do I deal with you when you won’t reason?”

She tries not to smile. But an uptick of her lip just happens. He is jumbling sentences off volume two to his advantage.

He raises his eyebrow knowing damn well what he is saying is mismatch sentences off the show but he not going to let what he wants to be serious be nothing but muttered humor because he does want her to admit defeat but being a jackass isn’t truly his style.

“You can have me on my knees sucking you off like a good girl.” She states it dead serious knowing this could be the outlet that gets him closer to ending all this making her one step nearer to telling him what he wants to hear but doesn’t get his way becomes he’ll cum and she’s off the hook.

He smiles and with his finger sways it in a no fashion. “No baby, it’s not ending that way, good try though.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“Lie down on the counter.”

“Why can’t you just let it go why must I tell you that volume is better? It was good but…”

“On the fucking counter.”

She spreads out for him and his hand rubs slowly from top of her slit down slowly enjoying her wetness.

“See how much easier it is when you listen.”

She rolls her eyes. He has to kiss her just because he sounded too dorky and she knew it but kissing her is always a fire starter so he goes in slowly and strokes their passion. Her legs wrap around his waist she lost the thumping heat she had moments ago. He knows exactly what he is doing he got her body to lose it fervor so he would be able to work her up to a frenzy again she’s a little disappointed she didn’t see this coming.

It works to his favor she’s moaning just right but yet she so far from her release and she has damned him a few times in the last minute alone as his dick has made itself a home pounding her silly.

“Fuck.” She lets out once again as she ties to chase the deliciousness of his actions. He hasn’t nor does he allow her to stimulate those nerve ending she needs no wants touched.

“Oh, fuck Tommy.” She groans “You can’t do this to me.”

“Oh, I most certainly can. I’m doing it now and let me tell you no matter how much this pussy gets pulverized it so fucking tight.”

“Baby please have mercy.”

He stops and has his tip on the edge and he plops it out smothering her wetness around her puckered rim with no intention of anal he just plays there it his way of saying he’s not playing on how he wants her to admit to what he has asked of her.

 

Oliver is just overcome on what they’re doing. He has never thought Tommy would defy his own physical pleasure. Shit watching him take control is a real eye opener. His best bud was more the easy lay not much that the girls had to do to get him to finish and recoup and do it again, until quickly satisfied. They been at this for a long while and by the mess on the counter anyone from the household were due to arrive. Tommy is fucking her harder with a different tempo and Felicity moaning and begging is just freaking crazy.

“What it is baby?”

“Fuck you.”

“Well I’m enjoying the fucking my balls are getting so tight I’m so going to enjoy this, now are you?” He slowed down tremendously so he could talk “When I pull out and cum all over your back and you get to deflate on the poor counter. Unsatisfied.”

“I hate you.”

“Hmmm hm.”

He’s back at banging her this time he going to fuck her until he’s about to cum and pull out like he said. She knows this he warned her so her begging stops and she finally tells him what he wants to hear.

With those sweet works of her defeat his thumb moves to her little knob as he rocks her steadily and adding the desired pressure she goes off the deep end quickly and he holds out so he when he is sated it will set her off again.

“Fuck.”

He is deep in her as his discharge brings waves of pleasure to both of them.

“You really are a hard woman to crack.”

“Shut up you got what you wanted.”

“Just so I know I really heard it say it again.”

“You are right the second volume was the best.”

“Now that doesn’t sound like you mean it.”

He’s pulling out as his now softening dick is fully left her warmness her body using his own falls to the floor until her knees are holding her up and she leveled to his cock and she cleans him of his seed and kisses his becoming flaccid cock. She doesn’t want to over stimulate they’ll do this again later she has no doubts but right now she freaking sore and a warm shower is calling her name.

“Go get cleaned babe, I’ll clean up here.”

“You sure? We both made the mess.”

“Honey, go! With you naked I’m won’t get much done.”

She understands and leaves him to hopeful sanitize the counter.

 

Oliver watches as Tommy moves to where the cleaning sanitizing under the sink products and grabs a whole lot of paper towels. He has his boxers back on and begins the clean-up which takes almost twenty minutes.

After Tommy is left and he heard him run up the stairs probably for another pass with his wife Oliver leaves the peep show closet. His mouth dry his limps stiff he just walk out as quietly as possible and walks his bike not to alert those two that he was every here. He needs a fucking shower.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –
> 
> Tease from the next chapter!
> 
> “Thomas no!”
> 
> “Felicity’s she’s hurt too.”
> 
> “Tommy, my boy I…”
> 
> “Dad, thank you. The last few weeks have been a dream.”
> 
> “Don’t you dare die on me…”
> 
> “I love you dad, please… please, tell Felicity I love her.” Feeling his life drain. “Please…XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX"
> 
> “No! No…” He pulls the rebar from his son and carries the body right before the structure collapses.


	4. PartA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge chapter so it was cut in half This is Part ½ still finishing of the second part so it will be posted about a week or two from this. *edit*3/1/18 - I have some family things happening so I'm not really in a fixed schedule -sorry.  
> This is such a Flommy heavy story and it will flow into the Olicity realm as the story continues.  
> If you’re not into Felicity and Tommy getting it on than this story is not for you. It contains Vulgar language and is Very smut based.  
> This is an explicit story: Lots of smut. Oral, Anal, and loads more to come. Also, Character Death  
> This chapter has: ORAL/ANAL/Male-Female INTERCOURSE/Male-with multiple ladies. You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter takes place in May (From Part A to Part B it’s a two-week span)

 

* * *

  

Tommy enters the hotel and walks to the reception desk.

“Hi” He looks at the name tag. “Marilynn, has my wife, Felicity checked in yet for her key?”

“Yes, about an hour ago, Mr. Merlyn. Also, a guest that you had registered also checked in.”

“Oh.” He smiles. “Perfect. Thanks, Marilynn.”

“No trouble. Thanks for staying at Waldorf Astoria.”

“My pleasure.” He turns and walks to the elevator and nods at the attendee and gives him the floor number.

Entering the room, the lights are dim low and as soon as he shuts the door Felicity’s voice has him turn and his jaw drops. “Holy shit.”

“Hi.”

He crosses the vast space and encircles his arms around her strategic covered bodice. “You look way to edible. Those boots hot damn their doing things to me.”

“We have guests.”

“Guest… guests, wait more than one?”

“She brought a friend.”

“Oh, are you…”

“I’m okay with it.”

“Are you sure? Wait. I may not be sure. Who is the other guest?”

“Don’t worry Merlyn she is hot.”

“Are you okay with all this? We still can…”

“We talked about this. Being that we aren’t in love but we deeply care for each other. Our sexual fantasies are something we can have.”

“Felicity, I said I am on the road to falling for you. This is my fantasy. Yours was reading an erotic book and having that scene come to life.”

“Yep, but anyways back to the present. There are two hot chicks scantily dressed and waiting for you big boy.”

“You’re going to participate. Right?”

“A wife’s job is never done.” She says with an emphasizing tone. He rolls his eyes. She looks at him and smiles as she states. “Hey, I came all the way to Beverly Hills for your LA trip okay. I said I was in, didn’t I?”

“You did. But as the good non-pressuring husband I want to make sure you’re okay with this.”

“Listen, it took some steamy videos and self-pep talks to get to this stage, I want to please you as you have fantastically made sure I’m always good. This is a one-time deal because this girl.” She points at herself. “Can’t keep pep-talking herself to be okay with sharing something this intimate.”

“Okay.”

“No really, if I want to see this much vaginas I would have studied and became a gynecologist. So, like I said one-time deal.”

“Got it. Wait! Have you already…”

“Boy, they aren’t very modest.” Felicity has had enough talking and takes his hand and leads them to the closed bedroom suite. She knocks once and the door opens up. The fiery red head is in a black/gold chiffon material his eyes move from her golden sandals up to her breasts barely being contained to those puffy pouty pink lips. He knows her name as Marissa she must have recently dyed her hair because she’s a hot blond on the latest cover of Vogue magazine.

“Marissa, wow.” He whistles out as his head turns to the supermodel he was expecting to be here sitting comfortably on the bed. “Bianca, nice. You look beautiful as always.”

“Hi Tommy. Marissa, this is the guy I told you about. He’s a solid ten and he gives as good as he receives.”

“Hi Tommy.” Marissa finally says as she has been sizing him up. “My good friend said your above average and I won’t be disappointed.”

“Sheesh Tommy, you have a well preceded calling of ladies, isn’t that just swell.” Felicity says as she walks further into the room and sits on a Parlour atomic orange chair.

Bianca looks at the two lovers she was told by Tommy when she reached out to him that he was off the market. She was hoping for a good lay and knew he was usually very available. She loves dark-haired men the best and once she almost had a threesome with him and his best friend but he left to go on some voyage and that appointment was a bust even for lover boy Tommy who was mourning his friend.

She was surprised to say the least when he called her back asking if she’d be into having another female in the mix. Her response led to this moment. Now to find out Tommy is a married man from his own wife’s lips is rather shocking but to have his wife be into this was even more astounding.

Felicity isn’t what she expects at first. She was expecting a plastic chick that a rich boy would marry if she was okay with threesomes not a down to earth stunning wife who asks some really bizarre questions of what to expect. She was totally cute in that innocent I want him to be pleased state. Bianca and Marissa gave each other looks and help his wife become more irresistible with the garments they could swap off each other. Thomas Merlyn was going to find three hot babes that were so into making steamy memories.

 

**_-Before Tommy’s entrance_ **

Felicity actually thought coming into this that they would take turns with him but as things came to light with their talk before Tommy’s arrival back from the business world, these ladies actually show her that she is as much a part of the mix.

Marissa a little more enthusiastic and kisses Felicity as she finishes zippering her boot up, a total surprise that had her expose herself to being tasted. Marissa made a feral noise as she final let go and practically is sitting on Felicity’s lap. “Do you have contacts?”

Felicity could only nod as her fingers reaches her lips.

“Put them on; be nice to see those gorgeous blue eyes.” She purrs as she moves the glasses off her face to just whip them onto the bed. Felicity thought that be a clue that the woman would get off her and let her change eyewear but Marissa needed another kiss or two and by the end of it Felicity was panting. “Oh yes, you will do nicely. I want her first.” She tells Bianca. Bianca only laughs as she puts the thrown glasses on a standby bureau.

Somehow Felicity’s mind is in a fog as she finds herself walking to her bag and getting what she needs as two beautiful vixens watch her every move. She thought the stares of men she lusted after could reduce her to putty but tigresses they look like they can pounce at any moment.

With her contacts in place and Bianca now fixing some details on her. She knows she is very self-conscience in a room with supermodels. She deems herself like a plain jane.

“I think you should put that open cut robe over that sexy bodice.” Bianca quips right before they hear the door open. Her voice instantly lowers. “This way those thigh high boots will get his attention first.” Felicity wraps the silky robe but allows Bianca to touch it up just right before Felicity heads to meet up with Tommy and pushes the bedroom door to click shut.

 

**_-Tommy is so here_ **

He looks at his wife first who is sitting just far off in the corner for his liking but as the thought of that crosses his mind it also dissipates as Bianca is nibbling his ear as her hands start to unravel his tie. One of his hands is just on her hip bone as the other finds her upper arm and his fingertips brush downward towards her elbow and held steady there as she comes around from grazing his ear and telling him naughty little words of desire.

Both Marissa and Felicity watch as two old lovers play the first string of the chord and Marissa looks smitten when Tommy palms Bianca’s ass as his other hand already finds release of the flimsy top and joins his other hand on perfectly round globes.

Marissa’s excited clamor has Bianca looking at Felicity and smiling, “May I kiss him?”

Felicity nods and watches Marissa slowly waltz to her; Felicity wonders what she has planned. The gorgeous woman falls to her knees and places her hands just below Felicity’s thigh high boots.

“Baby girl, you look to good to be all the way over here.”

“Waiting on Tommy to…”

“Screw Tommy, his time will come. What do you want…need? Cuz I know I’d like to taste you again.”

“I don’t really know.”

Marissa still on her knees uses her index finger to indicate forward movement. Felicity shifts as requested it’s enough for Marissa to unwrap the tie of the robe.

Felicity’s eyes meet his as Bianca is already making swift work of ridding his shirt off his shoulders. Her fingers move gradually through his lush chest. “Hmm, lots changed with you, Mr. Merlyn.” She drawls out in a sensual voice that is turning him on as he looking at Felicity’s own little corner as Marissa unravels his wife’s robe off her own shoulders.

“Babe, I’m going to be the one ripping that off you.” As much as the dazzling woman in front of him is quite excitable in the whole grand scheme of things, his want or some predominate need to be the one to make his wife naked, he’s just coming to notice it each day it seems. Not that he shares her on a regular basis because he’s finding that it is probably never going to happen again and it hasn’t even started.

“Oh, that is hot. Very possessive are we now?” Bianca hums into his ear as her lips tug the lobe gently. She is seeing a different side to him and she likes it very much.

“I…” he stutters he doesn’t want to be off his game.

Felicity is up and by his side where he can wrap his arm around her and he lightly kisses her.

“It’s the honeymoon phase he still can’t get enough of me.” She sweetly says as she rubs her hand up and down his arm.

“And yet here we are. Is this a mistake?” Bianca asks.

“No.” Felicity counters back. “Tommy is so ready.” She looks at him. “I’m also game. It is just… he’s been a one-woman man for some time.” She looks at him and tells him, “You aren’t cheating on me. I’m right here.”

He nods and with that he hungrily kisses her. “I still want to be the one to undress you.”

“Okay, but I think us girls won’t mind one bit if you undress us all.”

He looks at each gorgeous face looking at him and his libido takes over. He is surrounded by hot gorgeous women and it’s got to be every man’s fantasy.

“Well let’s start with your lovely wife.” Bianca states as she looks at the bombshell whose hair is clipped back.

Felicity not really expecting to have all eyes on her is just standing with one of her husband’s arms around her. The robe has been taken off so she’s been standing quite exposed to the group. With their eyes appreciating what they are seeing she blushes.

“Oh, my she is so cute. A blushing bride.” Marissa exclaims as she steps back and sits on the bed hoping for Felicity to follow as she pats the bed. It does work and she partial sits and looks to Tommy but she feel’s Marissa remove the hair clip and the golden locks fall down dramatically around her face.

“Come on Tommy, unwrap her for us.” Bianca urges still standing by Tommy’s side.

Licking his lips, he knows those damn hot boots are staying on but he could do to free her rosy pebbles and expose those nether lips he has been yearning for since they landed in Los Angeles and he went to a long meeting while she was off shopping and having a spa day.

“Okay ladies, I be more than happy to liberate those confines but all of you are fucking beautiful.” He gets his hand to hold a side of her face as he meets those red lips for a kiss. “Your beautiful.” He whispers as he begins to untie her straps and as her skin gets exposed inch by inch his lips make a path to kiss the sweet flesh.

Marissa just behind her on her own knees holding her just right as Felicity’s body gets unveiled is pushed slowly onto the center of the bed being held up by the perky supermodel. A hand firmly holding her on her abdomen and another just under her breast. Marissa’s eyes Tommy as they have come to some understanding that gets him to kiss her right over his wife. Felicity didn’t think that could be so hot but as she takes in the quick view she feels the model’s hands caress her body and she turns her head to look at the woman.

The panties come off swiftly as Felicity helps take it off once it reaches her knees. He takes no time having his thumb brush her sensitive knob. She is already wet enough that he would have mounted her and worked themselves into oblivion. He can’t yet so let’s Marissa take charge of helping his wife enjoy the tryst.

Bianca is on her knees getting that belt to unfasten and making quick work of unbuttoning his pants to finally get her hands to push his pants slightly down and her lips kiss the bulging member in his boxers before that too is taken off.

“Whoa, you surely weren’t joking.” Marissa says right after the hot kiss she just shared with the man’s wife.

Bianca stroking his dick licks her lips. She slyly says before her lips take a taste of his delectable head. “I joke you not. I said he was a big boy.” Tommy just looks at Marissa as she appreciates what she is seeing before his eyes go back to the woman on her knees as she teases him so. His grunt telling her how well she performing as she begins to play with his firm appendix.

Tommy’s eyes refocus to look to see what Felicity is doing and when he sees that Felicity is kissing Marissa throat as his wife is being fingered. He brings Bianca up and slides those panties off. His own fingers dipping into her own pussy and when he brings them to his mouth to suck the stickiness off he lets her taste herself on his lips.

His hands feel those breasts he hasn’t felt in ages as his mouth finds the areola and he slightly nibbles on one breast and he knead the other until the other side gets the same attention. Bianca slowly plays with his engorged manhood as he has his way with her breasts. He turns her to the available sofa and has her lean forward as his dick slides up and down her slit.

“How badly do you want my girth to spread you open gorgeous?”

“I want it all. Fast and hard, baby.”

He pushes in slightly letting her adjust before he makes the next one to the hilt in one thrust.

“Oh fuck.”

“Yea.”

“Do me.” His finger is fingering her sensitive knob as he bangs her hard. Her cries fill the room and he can’t see if he has an audience so he pulls out making the brunette whine.

Turning her to lay on the bed as he mounts her. He gets a lovely site of Marissa licking those buds he has memorized so well. Only Marissa still has some clothes on and as she pops the breast from her mouth. She looks down at Felicity in delight. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Tommy calls out roughly as his groans with every deep movement into Bianca warmth, “Honey… why don’t you.” He groans and finishes the rest of the sentence in three long breathes “Do the honor… and undress the black… and golden straps off our lover.” Felicity nods and helps her, making a show just for Tommy to enjoy.

He watches as Felicity kisses the bowtie just between the cliff of really nice knockers he wonders if they are real he’ll soon get to tell he supposes. Her fingers pull slowly at the string as Marissa hands are feeling up Felicity’s own perky breasts that have felt some loving by her. As the material comes off Felicity looks at the red-haired beauty’s green eyes looking back at her with an amused smile. Felicity moves her hands across those mounds following how the top comes off and her hands hold the woman’s sides as her tongue flickers her erect nipple then the next and Marissa’s hands are on her scalp massaging softly as Felicity is suckling just enough pressure she figures that will bring pleasure to the woman. If the massage on her scalp is any indicator she doing it right and while her hand is exploring showing the other breast that it isn’t being neglected.

He does enjoy the show and his cock hits the right angle which has Bianca crying out in ecstasy as her first orgasm rocks her and he pulls out.

He knows what he wants to see when he gets the first wave of his own release. As on cue Marissa helps set things up making it easier. The way he has been looking at Felicity’s lips on her body has given that look of pure fantasy of a man’s desires and she thinks he wants his bride to watch.

“You want her to watch? Don’t you?” she probes looking at his intense stare between her and the woman just slightly below her. “Though I think just a few minutes of tasting your lips is in order as she gets a little wet under me.” Felicity has no clue what she is requesting. Marissa’s hand finding her wetness she glides two fingers and makes sure to soak them enough to have the beauty get a warm up on what to expect.

Tommy watches as Felicity begins to realize what is happening as the two moist fingers come down from between the woman’s body and her head raises just a bit as she takes them into her mouth sucking lightly and she hears both Marissa and Tommy make euphoric noises. That all it takes for Marissa to bring herself over the waiting red lips and slightly sits as she hungrily kisses her husband. Hands hold the red head’s thighs as it is the blonde’s first time divulging into a woman’s vulva.

Felicity can’t believe she is actually doing this but the thought comes and goes as she goes with the flow and gets to do something that she herself enjoys getting when she is the receiver of this wonderful act.

In the short time span she has been with Thomas Merlyn she has done things she would never have ever thought of doing. Though here she is with a woman’s pussy on her face as that woman is sucking face with the man she somehow married.

The sensation gets more intense when she feels her own mound being touched. She makes a noise, a vibration that for the life of her that helps Marissa grunt merrily as she grinds her pelvis against her face will be something she probably never forget. As her own cry to the mix of throating noises which she foggily assumes is Bianca making her squirm. This just got unreal. Bianca pulls back as Marissa slides off and turns around.

They move about and Felicity’s head is situated towards him as she’ll see him pound into Marissa as the woman climbs aboard and has Felicity open her legs up enough for her to be able to kiss and worship that all-natural look as her lips finally taste the sweet nectar. “Mmm, you do taste as good as you look.” Her mouth now making Felicity murmur as Tommy helps raise Marissa to the right height as he enters her soaking clean-shaven pussy. He a lot slower on fucking her as his tempo is smooth even strokes.

His body calming down just enough from his interaction with Bianca. As his own thoughts on her surface she already around and him sitting just by them all.

Felicity moves her arm to raise her fingers so they interact with Tommy’s slick cock every time he pulls out of the woman’s tight entrance. Bianca captures Felicity hand after his pounding changes tempo and takes her fingers into her mouth to taste. Both woman look at each other before Felicity’s hand is released and lays somberly down on the bed and Bianca joins Marissa on the other side of the bed. It doesn’t take long for Felicity to grasp the sheets tightly as her pussy is sucked and fingered by those two tigresses that basically been wanting to pounce her since they met.

His eyes on Bianca as his grip on Marissa changes and he brings her body lower so she is just resting on his wife’s face pulling out just so the wet heat drips down coaxing her lower face. He sees Bianca steal a kiss from Marissa and add an array of pillows to raise his wife’s treasure to being eaten out by two beautiful kittens. Which has him look down at the minx underneath the woman he’s fucking.

He watches in fascination her eagerness to lap the gooey mess he is creating. This has got to be the hottest thing he has ever seen. Gorgeous blues eyes looking up at him, her red plump lips licking any warm extract coming from a tight slit his dick is craving to get back into. He would love to have kissed her then but instead be occupies himself back in that inviting twat. Leaving the woman to cry out at the motion. His hand finds Marissa’s breast and he squeezes it as his body pressures her downward quite figuratively crushing Felicity in the process. With Bianca scissoring her body with the man’s wife bunting her core as close as she can get it. Marissa’s head is now between the two woman’s slits and she does go back and forth making each woman whimper as their pleasure meets hers as Tommy uses his rod to make her lose control in the best way possible.

He can’t see Felicity’s beautiful garden but he can hear the slurping and he wants a taste of this nectar he’ll be happy with any sweetness he can have. His eyes meet Bianca as she moves from the close interaction her body sensitive enough to go over the edge again nevertheless helps Marissa move her arms to get Felicity just the way she needs as her face meets those delicious petals every time Tommy slams into her. However, within moments, Marissa has Felicity crying out in ecstasy as she feels her release at the ginger’s hot experienced mouth.

Bianca stops finger fucking Felicity little hole after making her cry even further before she gets up. Tommy is almost ready when she at his side. “She turns you on.” She whispers just for him to hear. He kisses her in answer.

“Let me help her up so she can see you empty yourself.” She winks and then helps Felicity slide from the two-animalist pair as skin on skin loud banging of flesh is happening. His strokes into the hot supermodel’s who he comes to find that her breasts are very real indeed and she can’t help but scream as her walls contracts than relaxes around him.

Bianca situates Felicity on her side as she goes to the other and the have a front row seat as Tommy finally pulls out and cums wildly onto Marissa’s back. He’s rubbing his cock letting ever drop mound on her backside as the goo starts to go downward to the apex of her back.

Marissa is flat on her back as the two women looking at him seize the hot liquid. Watching this scene unfold already has him semi-hard. He can’t believe he is watching Bianca deeply kiss his wife as they share his seed. Marissa turns around slowly once she knows the other two women are done cleaning up his warm offering. He notices her eyes on his dick.

“Hungry?” he jokes but her head bobbles a firm yes.

He lets her taste him and her tongue runs up from his shaft. “Damn your thick.”

She goes as deep as she can with him and when he pulls out she gets to taste him from Bianca’s own mouth first then makes sure to taste him from his wife’s own lips.

He sits down on the sofa near the bed looking at the three now just enjoying the afterglow.

“There are fruits and other selections out in the dining table.”

“I can bring some in…” he starts to say.

“No! I mean no.” Felicity says as she is off the bed. “This…” She points at them and herself. “We um decided…well… if it’s okay for you…”

“What she is trying to say is tonight we are your bitches.”

“Yep, we going to take care of you and each other so just sit there and let us do the work.”

“Like they just said.” Felicity is smirking at his expression. It’s cute that he has no clue.

“Felicity, I never asked nor expect you to…”

“Babe, you have three females willing to please you. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. Go about pleasing me please.”

* * *

 

**_-Merlyn Global Incentives_ **

As Tommy is at a meeting leaving his wife with some other executive spouses to have brunch and get to know one another. Felicity dreads this encounter since it is a must she has to show up being a Merlyn and all. She misses her maiden name and simpler moments when not hanging with pretentious people which are becoming a part of her daily wear.

She always gets asked why she still works at Queen Consolidate. It is the only thing that hasn’t really changed though she knows that some talk behind her back for preferential treatment she guesses they aren’t wrong she is here on a workday.

She also can’t help herself and may come off snobby herself when she uses her smarts when everyone else needs layman terms. She was happy being in her own little corner of an IT cubicle and using her brain to help the Hood out. Being in a fish bowl with so many expectations thrown at her shoulders is just maddening.

None of the wives will direct any questions like the society ladies she’s met through her father-in-law. They have no problem being piranhas seeking blood. These ladies know they need to play nice she after-all is the boss’s wife. They talk about social events and world views.

Felicity raises her eyebrow as one of them actually supplies the definition of the word social issue. Needing to excuse herself she heads to the ladies’ room she just needs to breathe. They basically made fun of people with her upbringing. They don’t know that, it seems Malcolm has made her seem like a catch for her son. She guesses in the word of these elitists everyone just pretends. Everyone sounds like yes men and cardboard people of some classic movie.

A part of her feels that she should feel right at home. Isn’t she pretending? That is what part of her thinks. She’s not unhappy in her marriage but once more she hasn’t even dared to put a finger on what’s keeping her from seeking the truth. She knows she is being selfish and greedy because she likes the attention Tommy gives her. That is why she has no problem at least sexually satisfying him because he hasn’t once demanded anything from her and she knows how he felt used by his former flame. They comprehend each other and it makes moments like this when she thinking about her circumstances how he deserves more if for some reason she doesn’t fall in love with him because he is a catch.

Then again, the other rational part of her thinks she hasn’t done anything wrong. She hasn’t lied to him and he knows what the deal is. She has an important doctor’s visit in the morning as long as what she thinks isn’t what is happening she’ll be fine. Until then she won’t worry because as much as she hates mysteries this is just denial.

  __

* * *

 

 

_**Arriving back through Starling International Airport.** _

“You know as much as first class was fun, we did have a private jet at our disposal.” He murmurs into her ear as he slides onto the limo after her. He watches curiously as Felicity has taken a little gizmo from her purse and turns it on it flashes green and she places it back in her purse. The moment the driver closes the door and the partition is up for privacy Felicity divides his thighs apart and situates herself between them. “Jamming device just in case of hidden cameras.” He just nods.

“I thought it was only fair that the ladies flew to Las Vegas in style.” She hums as she begins to unzip his trousers. “Also, the flight out to Phoenix and back, my mom will feel like a royalty having all those amenities to share with her girlfriends, it’s nice to do that for my mom.”

“Well I do love…” he grunts out “Felicity, shit, fuck …wow”

“Don’t want to know how much you love my mama, when I’m on my knees you might get accidently bitten.”

Getting his breathe back under control, “Or there is a pothole and you chew more than you can handle.”

“It’s a price… I’m willing if you are?”

“Come here.” He pulls her up for a kiss.

His fingers caress the sides of her face as he gently pulls those pesky lose hairs just behind her ear when they pull apart.

“Babe, as much as I like what you’ve been doing. Let’s just sit back and let me hold you.” He’s happy just to hold her.

“You want to cuddle?”

“That’s not a new development.”

“And how was your meeting with Stagg Industries?”

“Fruitful, just peachy. Loads of chem talk, and all the engineering protocols and it was like I said a fertile meeting.”

“You left out their innovative methods in the fields of genetics.”

“Well with Simon dead wasn’t going to poke anywhere around that with a ten-foot pole.”

“In your case it sounds like you had a lovely day.” She says barely sitting but allowing him to help her as the movement of the vehicle has her sway a tad. “I was stuck with pertinacious rich ladies giving their world views on poverty, health, and an abundant of things from their ivory towers.”

“I see you did beat me in the fun department.”

She gives him a small smile and looks out the window and notices they are probably twenty minutes out from their destination. She has been wanting to have him in any capacity since the dragon ladies soured her mood.

“Tommy, we have limited time so hush. Let me do this.”

“Have I ever said no to…” She gives him a stare. “Okay, I mean in the whole…”

“Tommy!”

“Right.” He relaxes against the leather cushions as he looks at her slide down once again between his legs. She doesn’t look at him until she finishes the second stroke and her eyes meet his. She knows very well how wholeheartedly he can get with her in charge. He loves it. He is utterly putty in her hands.  

Watching her meticulously take him into her mouth and just chose a rhythm she likes best and the movement of the vehicle giving the momentum she’s counts on as her lips dip just around his head. Teasing him enough to want more by making those ravening noises in the back of his throat.

“Mmm.” She frees her mouth of him to lick his engorged head. Her fingers slowly teasing the rest of him in a reciprocating motion and before she takes him back into her mouth she waits for him to look at her again and she expresses a claim, “I am not sharing you again.”

He nods once and his head is back against the headrest as his wife sucks him in wavering tempos he isn’t going to last long not with her now caressing his balls. He would rather feel her heat of her core and those muscles of hers milking him dry.

“Babe.” he calls out just to get her attention and she must have sensed what he wants before he even asks as she rises back up and he moves them both into a better position so she can ride him. He already helps by moving those panties she put on after another scene of erotic dreams he will carry forever. She plunges down and both let out a moan. His fingers giving her clitoris attention it needs and deserves and she holds his shoulders to steady herself as she springs to his own upward thrusts.

He can feel the coil from deep in his groin come to life as their activity speeds up and he is glad that he is getting just right and her body is on its own path to release. He’s grunting as his body appendage is pounding a few intense strokes as he finally erupts deep into her warmth and as his hot liquid fills her. His mouth against her throat as he lightly bites and sucks on that spot with him still moving erratically in her it’s enough to make her go over the edge with a shout.

Coming down from bliss their need to kiss intensifies as lips meet and they share a moment between lovers before she pulls up to release him from her hold. They are closing on the street directly that leads them to their driveway. He puts himself together quickly and he hands the purse over so she can reapply her fuchsia lipstick.

He whips out his cell phone to look preoccupied and Felicity just drops her head to his shoulder. Tommy opens the partition. “After we pass the gates turn right and follow it to the back of the house.”

“Yes, Mr. Merlyn.”

“Thank you.”

He looks at his wife and says loud enough for the driver to hear. “Honey, we are coming up the drive. Almost home.”

She doesn’t answer just gives him a look of understanding than turns her head to look at the outside surroundings passing by slowly as the driver talks to a guard box. She can’t wait to shower and eat something.

 

 

Malcolm observing his son as his daughter-in-law is off to the vigilante business he makes his entrance.

“Is everything alright between you and your beloved wife?”

“You don’t have to tell me how weak emotions are. Not your strong suit.”

“I may have spoken of such faults on one to many occasions. What I may have also mistaken as a father who deserves no particular awards in anything but finding vengeance for mother’s loss. In the process I didn’t see or maybe I saw too much of her in you and made radical decisions that clouded my assessment of you.”

Tommy looks at his father. For years his self-esteem took a hit from snide remarks that he had to brush aside and he remembers all the times his best friend’s father played the role of giving him pep talks. It’s strange to think that these men had some role in the underworld.

“Should I be concerned with your preoccupation of Felicity?”

“She made you want more.”

“I guess.”

“Listen, I might not be father of the year.”

Tommy scoffs.

“Give it time, she may not be in love but she surely cares enough about you to stay married.”

“I know. It’s just that…” he stops he doesn’t know if sharing with this man.

“You love her and you want the next step, fatherhood.”

He doesn’t say a word.

“You don’t need to say a word.” He slaps his son’s back. “You want to claim your woman and impregnating her shows the world that’s she’s yours.”

“I…”

“Hey it’s not lost on me; you know my exact thoughts on the subject.”

Tommy rolls his eyes. “I know dad you aren’t very discreet on the subject when you keep asking my wife if I’ve done my duty and knocked her up.”

“Like I said, you know my stance on this.”

“Really? And by all means how many grandkids do you think you can handle?”

“Well I think Felicity could handle at least three births.”

“Three?” Tommy looks at his dad.

“Your number is higher isn’t it?”

“What? No. Felicity doesn’t even want one.” His father gives him the look. “But yea I want as many as she can bear, like a child every two or three years.”

“I see you haven’t thought about this at all.” Malcolm lets out a chuckle.

“Dad, I’m guilty of wanting my wife more than she wants me.”

“Well, I am very confident that a little Merlyn is in the works.”

 

 

Slipping into the warm bed after countless hours of shifting through data Felicity finds one hideout that these mercenaries are using. Even with this little win she still has loads more to go through and devising a plan to take each bomb apart. Malcolm has given her some blueprints just on these small large seismic gadgets. They can’t go after just one it could move these men’s time table up and they can’t chance it.

Her bed mate moves just as her head hits the pillow.

“Sorry did I wake you?”

“I’ve become a light sleeper since I married a night owl.”

“Yea, sure you never did all-nighters.”

“First, I barely shared my bed. Secondly, when I finally crashed I was out cold, a semi-truck could rattle these walls and I wouldn’t have noticed.” He can barely make out her face in the dark but he knows they are facing each other. “My dad is very convinced that… you know …that we’ll be parents…” He hears her audible sigh. “I know it’s late and you don’t want to talk about it. Forget I said anything. Let’s just get some sleep. Sleep well.” He doesn’t hear anything and takes it as her response to rest even though he is a little deflated that she didn’t wish him a good night’s rest.

“Tommy.” Her voice low “Tommy, I’m sorry you’ve been walking on eggshells lately around me.” He makes a hum so she continues, “With the prototype earthquake machine and those bombs that we haven’t yet confiscated.”

“Hey at least Oliver and John, and even my dad have destroyed the two working ones. They’ll eventually get them all.” His hand reaches for hers and softly squeezes it. He believes they’ll be victorious.

“These unknown players, it seems more personal like they want to punish one of us.” She says as an overwhelming feeling festers knowing she is missing something. She just can’t pin point her uneasiness yet.  

“You think it is someone in my dad’s past? Or Oliver’s?”

“I don’t know but yea, it is also an eerie feeling like whoever is behind this is disappointed your dad isn’t going through with eliminating the Glades.”

“Whoever this person or persons are they are sick, these are countless lives they want to wipe off a map. We’ll get them. We should get some sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

Walking through the back doors as he makes his way to Verdant’s offices Tommy is finishing up a really early business call. “Just give my assistant the paperwork I’ll sign it when I get to the office later. No, no like I said before you didn’t wake me I’m an earlier riser but I do prefer you to call me in normal business hours. We’ll talk later. Okay bye.”

“Hey”

He slightly jumps to a well-known masculine voice that comes from his right side. Looking at his best friend’s jumbled look. “Hey, did you sleep here?”

“No. I just needed to get away from my mom for a bit.”

“Ah. I suppose you don’t want to talk about it?”

“Not really. Why are you here?”

“I have that special shipment ordered coming early this morning if I knew you’d be here I would have called you instead.”

“Is everything okay, you look tired yourself?”

“Nothing really.”

“Okay.” Oliver sensed there was more but opted to ask, “So what special about this delivery?”

“Just some expensive alcohol for that event being hosted here.”

“Buddy, it is not just an event.” Oliver smiles. “After everything we’ve been through it is actually nice to be that grown up.”

“What the one we made fun of in our youth? Did we not agree to kill the other if we became those people?”

“Well if that is the case I do have some sharp apparatuses downstairs?”

“Okay, now settle down their Robin Hood.” Tommy walking now behind the bar doing a spot check. “How it going with your cop friend?”

“Eh, its fine.”

“You’re getting indirect Intel on your vigilante ways, which in itself is smart but depressing.” Tommy shaking his head at his friend’s tactics.

“You make it sound like you’re not a part of this lifestyle.” Oliver’s is amused his expression light as he helps his best friend carry some cases to the stock room. “You seem to have picked up archery just fine.”

“I’m not going to boast… well who am I kidding? I rock those pants. But how in hell do you wear them in the summer?”

Oliver just looks at him and Tommy puts up his hand. “In second thought I really don’t wanna know.”

“Good call.”

They hear the truck pull up and Tommy signals for them to head to the delivery door. They have some expensive French and Russian champagne and hearty wines for the bash.

 

* * *

 

 

They almost never left the manor.

Thomas was excited to actually get to dress up and go to this masked party but when she comes into his view there was no way he was going to share this sight with any other person. She was in tight red latex costume as a fox minus the furry tail. His eyes look her up and down and those darn boots that say sex all over them well they make his mindset say some vulgar words.

“Tommy, you look nice. Red suits you.”

He growls at first and she looks at him in concern.

“What?”

“The only party is you and me and…” He looks at the cream-colored paillasse. “Are you wearing any panties?”

“Um no… It just didn’t…”

“Right… and you think I’d be okay with that?”

“Well… I really don’t need your permission so…”

“Every man and never mind some of the ladies would want to rip this to shreds and take you where you stand.” He shakes his head, “You know it is a pal of mine celebrating his birthday. It’s no secret how rowdy my crowd was.”

“Well wasn’t the whole point to dress up sexy?”

“It is beyond. It’s passed that and straight to edible.” He’s scanning her again and the more he takes her in the higher the possibility that they aren’t leaving with her dressed like this. “This is so tight and exposing how are you without camel toe?”

“You were so excited to attend. Come on Tommy you can’t be serious?”

“Oh, I’m super serious. We aren’t going anywhere with you in that.”

She can tell by how he is snapping his jaw that he thinks this is to sexy. The way latex just makes certain body parts like accentuating her boobs and makes her backend look even tighter she knows this is a good costume. She feels dominating in it.

“Maybe I have something from the past Halloween that red/black cheerleader outfit.”

He raises his eyebrow and shakes his head.

“I can’t wear that again?”

“Um I remember ruining it while we umm…”

“Right I only have the skirt part and the stockings.” She looks down the zipper starting from her throat down to her belly button and his eyes follow hers. “Well, let’s go they are giving door buster gifts and it’s a birthday party how weird is that?”

“Felicity.” He says solemn “We aren’t going anywhere.”

“Your being over dramatic.” She starts to walk away only to give out a yelp as strong arms wrap around her midsection and his breathe against her ear as he tells her again they aren’t going anywhere.

He doesn’t let her go as his words register. He frees her slightly so she can turn and she is looking up into his dark eyes. Eyes that mean she’ll be lucky if he doesn’t destroy another expensive get-up. He moves them with ease to where he wants to have the party of two.

He has her bent over as his velvet gloves fingers feel the fabric and just as easily tears it from the crease exposing her backside he hears her groan in disbelief at his antics.

“Really Tommy this cost me…”

“Hush.” As he widens the gash of the material to show him her gorgeous ass that was high in the air as she was on all fours before him. “Just the fuck me boots you decided to wear. Do you actually think things would go down differently?”

“Um… yes. I thought you’d just want to head home early and maybe do what… well actually do what you are doing.”

“Well babe, timeline is a little different.” He doesn’t wait for another word as he’s already fingering her little pucker giving her direction on what he has in store. “You little minx, your so wet already.” Using the wetness of her folds to lube her enough so he can penetrate and claim the animalistic way he feels right now.

She already knew this first hand but she shares her findings. “I guess you being so riled up, is a turn on.”

“Who knew?”

He lays a kiss to one of her cheeks as he spreads it open and with his index finger already gouging with the tightness that’s arousing him further both his thumbs ease inward making her buckle slightly. She knows he is preparing her to soon take his manhood into her rear something she has really come to enjoy.

Looking back at him in his tailored suit inspired by phantom of the opera with red trimmings to match the color she was wearing was such a turn on for her. She wishes she was the one pulling his zipper down but she watches as he does it himself. He has a devious smile as he does this all so slowly.

“Tommy.” It comes out as a whine as he stops and looks at her.

“Hey now, I may have put you on display quicker than I should have but this is the party of two now.” He is over her slightly and his effort to reach her earlobe to deliver her a message, “Let’s free these babies.” He has the ensemble unzipped enough for her breasts to dangle freely. “I’m still not sure how I feel about this thin material being the only fabric to your birthday suit where any man’s wild imagination could see these creamy delights in his fantasy as he let himself enthusiastically leak thinking of you.”

His hands squeezing each breast simultaneously as he allows her own wet sex to feel his hardness even through layers of clothing. He beings to pull back to his upright position.

“Girl, you know this is a damn beautiful vision.” He licks his lips as he looks at her red fox mask just sitting on her head. He knows that mask bobbing back and forth will only add to the enjoyment. He is one lucky man to have such a woman at his side. She does dorkiness in the most fashionable sense.

“Tommy.” He stops and goes back to give her a sloppy kiss because he was holding out on such affection until she was splurging with his own mix to her dampness.

“I’m going to enjoy seeing you wither and all those cries of yours begging for release you know how much I love doing that to you.”

She knows until her own body feels the relief he will finally give her, she always feels overwhelmed as he showcases his power over her. It’s a power she freely gives him in the bedroom but not on her heart. She still thinks it is too early and there is so much that can go wrong.

His hands back on her rear end she observes him quietly as he frees his erection and gives it a hand pump. Using her own natural lube to coat his dick as he moves over her slit and collects enough as his thumb is already pumping her, he stretches her out as his other thumb joins in and she gives her approving hum and that is all he needs.

Aligning himself as her own juices are coating his dick he pushes his slick head in and her own focus on him is cutback as her body is accommodating his bulk leaving her to whimper. He pulls back just as slowly with his fingers lubing his head once again before inserting and pushing in deeper. Just pulling back enough to keep his tip in before he does this dance slowly and steadily until he is inserted.

Listening to her cues like always. He keeps himself still just allowing her body to relax before he does patterns of strokes changing the cadence and each rub within her has her calling out. She is not a discreet anal lover. If she didn’t tell him she loves it he would think differently by her loud cries. Even with her trying to muffle the sounds by using a pillow the noises she makes has come to be a real turn on. It’s one of his secret pleasures knowing he is the one making her howl as he splits her in two. Can’t get much deeper in the visceral power it has on the psyche.

Pulling out slowly he holds himself in his hand. Let’s out his own groan of delight as hot flashes of liquid still streams out piling on her lower back. She breathing hard as she rises back to her forearms and turns to gaze at him and the small mess on the latex and she knows the goop gushing from her behind has also made it to the paillasse.

His eyes taking in the sight he never thinks he’ll tire of seeing. It’s this basic enjoyment that already has him planning ahead.

“I should probably clean this up then shower.”

“We are going out.”

“Say what?”

“I’m dressed to go out. Just clean up and dress in a sexy dress because we are going out.”

“Tommy, please tell me you’re joking?”

“Actually… I do remember those red skirt it should match this sinful top.”

“Wait you hate that skirt, made an unpleasant comment.”

“Sure, for the office that skirt was unacceptable.”

“Tommy? I thought you said it was unflattering… you lied.”

“Not apologizing.”

“You can’t control what I wear. I just bought it yesterday you asked me to take it back. It’s nothing that is so out there and for your information it was not office wear.”

“Felicity it has two deep slits and sits just below your navel when you fashioned it for me I saw your polka doted briefs.”

“To be honest it’s a thong kind of skirt.”

“Felicity!”

“It was going to be for our getaway trip to wear at our villa. Swear I had your eyes only when I bought it.”

“Okay its getting hard to talk to you with you naked and still dripping.”

She rolls her eyes she still upset, her ass is sore, and after such a pounding she’ll unconsciously think she’s walking funny while at the party.

“You’ll walk fine.”

“I said that out loud?” It wasn’t really a question because for him to answer her she had to say it.

“That skirt is good enough for tonight, wear those black tights. I also prefer if you wear something like those polka dotted briefs.”

“Oh, shut up. I can’t believe I am going to entertain your suggestion to go out.” She leaves their sitting room and heads to wash up. “I’m leaving you to clean up, you jerk.”

“It’s not the first time and nor the last one, so clean your booty there is a party with our names on it.”

He grabs some tissues and wipes their mess from the furniture. His pants are a little wet from their banging but it’ll dry up. He is fine as long as no one face plants into his junk or they have dogs who love to inappropriately sniff. Though by the end of the night he hopes he can coax one red hot half latex woman wearing a skirt he wanted to ban outright yesterday to go down on him. Yea, he’ll be lucky if he gets to hold her when they get back he knows she’ll give him the silent treatment if the soreness doesn’t dull quickly.

 

 

Byrce Deruela is one male pig she could live without ever meeting his assertions towards her have made her uncomfortable to say the least and yet he is still yakking towards her and another couple and their friend. He pegs down each person not only by appearance but their sexual encounters. The couple’s male friend laughs as he is told he loves his tacos and eats them well. The man does not deny but adds fuel to the fire to describe the perfect taco. Byrce turns yet again to her and asks how Tommy eats his.

“Well this has been fun.” Her words clipped as she heads off to get away from this mess.

“Oh no. There is yet so much to learn from one another.” His grating words as he too leaves the trio of observers now so he can be a little more out there with no other person to snoop at the lewd conversation.

“I know for a fact my man is an ass guy so… do tell?”

She takes a sip of her drink and looks at him with a soured look. “Listen, not into your games nor do I care how Tommy was when he was younger and shitfaced.”

“Wow, can’t believe my boy married a stiff.” He shakes his head.

“I can’t believe your such a pig?”

“Well you married into our privileged group of chums, what does that make you?”

“Uneducated.”

“Funny. It must be your sense of humor and…” he looks her over “ass.” But he isn’t done, “Because you lack the boobalicious quality for starters.”

“My boobs are just fine, thank you very much.”

They don’t notice how many other couples have been in ear shot of just glancing their way. Everyone looks ravishing and their masks partial hide people faces. This masked birthday gathering of some influential people not only from Starling City here to celebrate Carlton, Bryce’s older brother. She knows Carlton swiftly took Tommy and some other guys to the back for some tête-à-tête that included scantily dressed if at all wearing clothes women serving them alcohol.

“Damn, your one hot tart.”

Her mouth opens and snaps it shut.

“Under all that.” He points to her exterior. “Do you put out? Like would you…”

She just puts her hand up and stops him. “Do yourself a favor and stop.”

“So that’s a no?”

“How? When… Okay… I…”

“Wow you have her stumped.” His voice cuts through and she turns to him wondering how much he has heard. He now looking at Felicity wondering what they were talking about.

“Well you must know Mrs. Merlyn you’re his best bud.”

He gives her his soft smile and she is relieved that maybe she is safe from Bryce.

“Felicity.”

“Oliver. Hi Mckenna, wow you look nice.”

“So, do you. I love those boots.”

“Thanks.”

Oliver takes her in as she talking to McKenna. It must be one of Tommy’s shirts bow tied in the front hiding how tight that red latex really is with an open front exposing some skin as her bustier pushes her bosoms up and it is a delightful look. Those really are nice boots and he can imagine Tommy requesting her to wear tights because that red skirt is just wow.

Just as she turns to look at Oliver his eyes go back to looking at Bryce. That man has yet to grow up and he wonders what he must have said to make his girl, he means his friend be flabbergasted. “What on earth could you say that would leave Felicity stomped?”

“Just the usual banter Oliver, I asked if she does the occasional side piece?”

“You what?” McKenna answered for her boyfriend, Oliver’s jaw just clamped he was looking at seriously hurting the little bugger.

“Don’t worry, it seems our Tommy found a good one. She’s a hard player to crack but at least not a whore.” He claps Oliver’s back and then looks at the two ladies, “Well there are other guests to entertain. Though, Mrs. Merlyn if you do find yourself…”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Oliver grunted out. Bryce smirks but adds the wink towards Felicity before taking his leave.

“Well that one never left neverland?” McKenna mutters looking at the man put some distance between them.

“So where is Tommy?” Oliver asked wondering why he would leave his wife to wander in such bad company.

“As usual you’re fashionable late. He’s with Carlton, which the birthday boy did grumble that you were missing out. It’s an all-boys setup in the back.”

“Well I should apologize to him.” He looks at McKenna “Can you keep each other…”

“It’s fine. Felicity and I can occupy our time together.”

He nods to both ladies before heading back through some security guards that allow him to pass knowing he is one of the reserved guests allowed to the exclusive private party.

 

 

He didn’t know what to expect, well he expected more than this a bunch of guys playing cards while a projector showed media clippings, picture, videos of their group when they were much younger.

“Look who showed up.”

“Shit always late.”

“Fashionable late Queen, like always.”

“Yo Queen.”

“Hey.” A few of the men call out saying.

“Hey man, had serious doubt you’d show up to my shindig.”

“Hey Oliver.”

“Whoa look what the tide brought in… island boy Queen.”

Oliver looked at the guys he ran with as a youngster. He sported his fake happy smile addressing them.

“Hey losers, thought there was a raw ass party happening back here.”

“Wouldn’t really fly now that most of the losers are married.” Carlton laughed at the end of his sentence as he said that.

“Heard you’d be joining that club?”

“You heard right, I’d introduce you to her but with that Max thing over your head.”

Tommy laughs, “That shit was eons ago. Well we did visit his club.”

“Banned for life.” One of the guys supplied.

“Yea, I surprised he isn’t here nor your best friend, Carter.” Oliver pulled a chair over to watch the game proceed.

“Lots happened while you were away.” Carlton looking at his hand than drawing a card. “I still became a surgeon but Bowen and I got into some arguments. Short story we aren’t close no more.”

Oliver looks at Tommy who puts his cards down. “I’m out.”

“You sure Merlyn?” One of the guys happily says.

“Yea, dopey. I’m out.” Tommy looks at his best friend, “Came with your girl?” Oliver nods. “Did you guys…”

“See Felicity? Sure did. I’d say funny but Carl’s brother was being his charming self with her.” He noticed Tommy was getting ready to leave. “Don’t worry she is with McKenna between the both of them I feel sorry for any poor dude.”

“My brother is my brother not much else to say.” Carlton says as he plays his hand and a few grumbles are heard. “Yep read it and weep boys.”

Oliver looking around he really wasn’t expecting these guys he grew up with to be playing cards in where he thinks is a media room.

Carlton answers the unasked question, “People expect raunchiness from us so I delivered a smoke screen. It’s more erotic up at the party then in here. Not like any of us will spill the truth that we were just shooting the shit while playing cards like old men. Not like we’ve haven’t done some shady shit in our heydays.”

Most of the men agreed.

Carlton laughs, “We should all probably go back to the party but before let’s toast us.”

Finally, two beautiful women come out with trays of shots. Handing each of Carlton’s guests one and then leaving.

“To us. With whatever life throws us.”

They all repeat the verse and take the shot.

 

* * *

 

 

The weekend flew by so quickly and looking at the calendar on her phone this week was almost over. Felicity muses just days ago; she was in doctor’s office having a whirlwind experience. A day before that, coming home from California where she let go of some unique inhibitions. Proceeds to shop because she needed something alluring sexy for a party of a man who is throwing an erotic birthday masked party. Where she trying to enjoy a birthday gathering where alcohol would have proved useful as some guests were out of this world. This has been a very strange year for her.

It all stems from meeting Oliver Queen and his influences that has lead for changes that have altered her life beyond recognition. After that incident in her college days that made her more solemn she didn’t expect it then but her life of being an activist in the world of vigilantism wasn’t done and here she is now trying to figure out how to dismantle mass destructive weapons.

During her night life habits, she meets another kindred soul who is feeling unrequited in the feelings department and enters a somewhat easy courtship that lands to be a lot more serious.

Now with the Merlyn Global Party this weekend another party where having a real drink would most likely make her feel better because she was going to be on display. She needs to have a talk with Tommy tonight maybe after dinner when the two of them could talk without his father’s presence.

She already spent most of the day looking at more results and findings and she needs to rest. Well Oliver said she needed to get some rest and it was non-negotiable.

 

 

The reflection on the mirror hasn’t changed much not that she’d see much at six weeks but knowing that in the weeks to come there will be changes as her fingers caresses a patch of skin just over her simple cream tinted thigh high briefs. It’s a little creepy how her father-in-law has some inkling that she should be showing because his eyes seem to always catch her belly a place to rest his eyes.

She mentioned to Tommy that if his father could find a way by sheer will she would have already had his grandchild. It’s a little too much that he is invested in her fertility as his little innuendos eerie no matter how many times she hears them. She hasn’t had time to dissect Malcolm’s new attitude with what is going on and keeping them super busy. If she could just take a moment and pinpoint why her father-in-law has this need to grow his family progenies because after all the terror he was or still is responsible for would make sense.

Dressing into something comfortable she still takes a moment to look at her reflection. Her pale complexion improved after a good nap she has rosy cheeks and for the first time in days she feels better. Deciding to put her nagging thoughts that darkness is in the horizon in the back of her mind she looks forward to talking to Tommy about their arising situation. Out of the two of them he’ll be overwhelming joyful and she hopes to jump on that bandwagon with how he can make her see a glimmer of hope.

A little distracted she jumps when Tommy announces his presence in their room, “Honey I’m home.” He has a smile on his face as she scowls him. “What has made you so distracted? I was practically skipping of the stairs while my dad actually scolded me… You didn’t hear my father call me sternly by my first name?  Even to be careful, sheesh made me feel like I was five again and the ruckus while whistling in the hallway before even opening the door.”

“Um no.” she says not believing a word of his.

“Should I be worried? You’re not going deaf, are you? Wait can you hear me now?” He says trying to keep a straight face.

“Tommy, why are you so… so unruly?”

“Why are you being so crabby?” He notices she’s wearing comfy clothes and it clicks, “Awe, Aunt flo is visiting.”

“What? Wait? Why are you saying that?”

He points to her attire. She looks down at her comfy fluffy socks that are over her leggings to the oversized tee shirt.

 

“What is going on with you two? Am I the only sane adult in this household?” Malcolm says looking at the two. “You and your skipping and this one with the whole garage sale wardrobe.” He points to his son first, “Your partying days are over.” Then to his daughter by marriage, “You need a stylist. Thank goodness, I have foreseen this. Disaster averted.”

Felicity looks at him not liking where this is going. “Nothing wrong with my comfy clothes.”

“If you were twelve I would agree.”

Tommy lets out a whistle. Both dinner partners give him a death stare. He raises his hands in surrender but not without irritating them further, “Oh boy, I think I’ll need to find shelter from this explosion…”

“Shut it.” Felicity scowls as Malcolm tells him to also be quiet.

“I was waiting until after dinner to advice that we will be having company, Moira was graceful enough to set this up so make sure to thank her.” Malcolm calmly states this as the best deed he has done to date.

“Why would Mrs. Queen set something up? What is being set up?”

“You do know that there is no way to escape the spotlight this weekend.”

“When did you have time… more importantly why am I being discussed in any format to any of your friends? Why is my wardrobe even an issue?”

“You dress as a pauper.”

“Dad, be nice I think her lady friend is visiting her this month.”

“If you ever want to get laid. Now is the time to shut up.” She declares as she doesn’t look away from her dear father.

“You’re a beautiful woman; would it kill you to wear accentuating attire that isn’t off the generic racks at those silly box stores?”

“Don’t compliment me and then give a hard critique. I’m not that senseless blonde.”

“You are right.” Malcolm concedes “It is one of your gifts, that amazing mind of yours. Which I hope is hereditary.” He knows what is to come next so he beats her to the punch, “Yes. I know my son is intelligent. Thanks to you he sees that as a virtuous beneficial quality and not a way to reason out of family duties.”

“Well I am very proud.” She says that as she looks at Tommy weathering the conversation about him-self now.  “Still doesn’t get you off the hook when you could have asked me to participate in having an artiste of whatever you rich people conjure to look stunning.”

“I was waiting for my son here to man up and talk to you. It seems he prefers you plain and easily accessible.”

“It’s… naturally nude dad, I prefer her pure and simple.” Tommy murmurs under his breath.

“No doubt my boy. Though you do know this event is significant to you and your family. Your tux is pressed and ready for usage but your wife by your side she must be enthralling and you’re failing her.”

“She looks good in anything I could…”

“The point is. She is a Merlyn and there is no limit on how beauty, class, and what she conveys as your wife.”

“I don’t want her to think that is all she is.”

“Preposterous after your own upbringing you should know better, she knows her value. That is irrelevant. She has a part to play. We all do and it is wise to understand this now before adding little patters of feet into our social standings.”

“Okay, I’m sitting here too, no need to talk over me. Unfortunately, Tommy your dad is right.”

“Say what?”

“No one noticed me as a child, I was invisible. As much as it sucked to be poor. I wasn’t under a microscope. Just us getting off the plane those photos have circulated. Your public outing in LA was all over those business outlets. Even the entertainment channels are wondering about Starling City’s Thomas Merlyn Event where a lot of big names will be at.”

“It is not named…” He stops when she gives him the side eye. “Okay it is about me but you agreeing with my dad… It’s like the apocalypse is happening.”

“Well I need to shower; I don’t need to be seen as a slob.” Felicity looking at a portion of her unfinished meal any hunger gone for now as she starts on her task. She needs to shave and be presentable. No need for these people’s gossip on her to make her even more self-conscience.

 

“Well at least you didn’t bombard Felicity with baby making questions.”

“No, I left that for you.”

“Come on dad, don’t you think this is getting old? We’re still newlyweds. There are madmen in the city and she doesn’t want kids.”

“For once, what makes you think she doesn’t want children?” Malcolm raises his brow looking at his son for an answer.

“Well for starters she keeps changing the subject.”

“I’ve had the misfortune of hearing more stories about your fun times in your youth with enough ladies mentioning how suave you are beyond the grapevine. Yet, one woman upstairs and you become a gawky little boy.”

“Wait, how do you know… Oh man you had me under surveillance. Is there anything you don’t know?”

“How you and Oliver got the pool filled with beer when you were both minors?”

“Um well… I think I hear Felicity calling.” Tommy makes his move to escape. Malcolm rolls his eyes.

“Thomas, she’ll be happy when it happens.” Malcolm sincerely says. Tommy looks at his dad and answers, “I hope so because that is something I’d like to experience with her.”

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity had enough with trying on and looking at designs for a life time. Though when she saw it she knew that was a yes to the dress. The woman finished her final measuring adjustments and wished her a good night.

Felicity as what she thinks is a good hostess’s duty walked them out and watched them leave the property with a final wave she turned to the back stairs entry.

“Did you find what was in your favor tonight?”

“I found thee dress.”

“Wonderful. I’m sure you will look amazing.”

“Well… As a Merlyn.” She stressed the last name a bit. “I don’t want to be a disgrace.” Those words came out a little bitter.

“I can understand some of the hostility. I won’t apologize for ever setting you or my son straight. You are both creating a legacy for that unborn child you’re carrying. My grandchild deserves better than hopeless romantic dreamers for parents.”

She gawks at him.

“Please, you don’t think your visit this week has gone unnoticed?”

“It could just be a routine…”

“Spare me falsehoods. I know exactly when your last routine checkup was. This one you conveniently also kept from your dear husband.”

“What is it with you Merlyn men that being noisy is a prime directive?”

“How far along are you?”

“Might as well…” she sighs “Six-weeks.”

“I suggest you tell your husband. It would be strange if a nursery starts to get arranged without the father knowing.”

“You would so do that. Wouldn’t you?”

“My son is in love with you. You giving him this is surely not out of the realm of possibilities. He wants children with you. I doubt there is another that has made him jump into steadfastness adulthood.”

“He was in love with another. I was a fill in.”

“He has known that girl for years and all she did was make him feel inferior. Don’t expect me to applaud such a relationship. I always did reference his heart as a weakness.” He takes in Felicity disapproving glare. “I was a terrible father. I still may not even be a good man but I am in the territory to make sure from now on he knows his worth. He’s my son and with you on his side he sees the possibilities.”

“Yet you think love is feeble.”

“My dear, you’re with my son out of respect and honor not love. You are not blinded by its emotion. Tell me again how love is not feeble?”

“I still believe in it.”

“Hopeless romantic it’s an adorable notion. For a genius it makes me cringe you think that. Or is it because you keep telling yourself it exists?”

“I would so like to end this conversation with screw you. I think that would only make you chuckle.”

“It is good that we know one another in such understandings. Just remember that little life inside your womb growing has a genetic connection to me.” He gives her a wink as he leaves the small landing leaving a frustrated woman who is now hungry so she heads to the kitchen for a snack before dealing with her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 be posted soon. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like this it’s off my twisted head and I’m sharing it for some unknown reason. This will become an olicity story cuz I’m totally an olicitier. The beginning chapters is all Flommy. Warning: like season1 there will be DEATH.


End file.
